Harry Potter y la busqueda de los Horrocruxes
by Cristelos
Summary: continuacion del sexto libro de Harry Potter, donde el y sus amigos se encontraran con nuevos personajes y nuevas situaciones que afrontar.
1. Chapter 1

Privet drive siempre había sido un lugar pacifico, donde sus habitantes vivían felices con su vida, y orgullosos de si mismos

Privet drive siempre había sido un lugar pacifico, donde sus habitantes vivían felices con su vida, y orgullosos de si mismos. Sus calles colocadas en perfecto orden, sus casas con sus jardines perfectamente cuidados, sus coches siempre impecables, los vecinos perfectos y totalmente normales. Todos ellos estaban contentos con su vida y se sentían orgullosos de su propia normalidad. Bueno, todos no, había un chico de casi diecisiete años tumbado en su cama que no era normal, ni estaba contento con la vida que le había tocado vivir, su nombre era Harry Potter.

Harry Potter no era normal por un simple motivo, era un mago. Incluso dentro de la comunidad mágica, Harry tampoco era normal, debido en gran parte a una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente, desde que un día un mago tenebroso lo había intentado matar cuando tenia poco menos de un año, no lo había conseguido y el resultado fue que Harry ahora tenia esta rara cicatriz y el mago tenebroso, el cual se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, quedo como poco mas que un alma. Pero, hacia ya dos años, ese mago tenebroso había regresado y había invadido cada rincón del mundo con su oscuridad.

Incluso en las pacificas calles de Privet drive había llegado esa oscuridad en forma de niebla. Harry pensaba que esa neblina era producto de que los dementores, seres repugnantes que apoyaban a Voldemort, se estaban reproduciendo.

Harry Potter no estaba contento por varios motivos, el primero era la tendencia que tenían las personas que él quería a morir; Primero sus padres, intentando protegerle; el segundo su padrino, en el ministerio de magia también protegiéndole; y él ultimo pero no menos importante, Albus Dumbledore el hasta entonces director del colegio para magos Hogwarts, también intentando protegerle.

Todo el mundo que tuviese una leve inclinación a protegerle salía herido, mal parado y hasta muerto.

Lo único que ahora ocupaba la mente de Harry día y noche como una obsesión era encontrar y destruir los horrorcruxes, que eran fragmentos del alma de Voldemort, encerrados en unos objetos mágicos, ya habían conseguido destruir tres de ellos y Harry sospechaba que podían existir otros cuatro. Pero era el haber encontrado el ultimo horrorcruxe lo que torturaba a Harry, por que fue lo ultimo, prácticamente, que había hecho Dumbledore con vida. Poco después lo había asesinado el hasta entonces profesor de Harry, y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Severus Snape. Harry temblaba de rabia contenida cada vez que pensaba en ese hombre y en todo lo que había hecho.

Harry se levanto de la cama lentamente, esa noche casi no había podido dormir por culpa de las pesadillas que lo acosaban cuando estaba durmiendo. Se dirigió lentamente al cuarto de baño para ducharse y poder sacarse esa sensación de suciedad que tenia cuando se levantaba tras una pesadilla especialmente horrible.

Entro en el alicatado baño, y dirigió su mirada, sin proponérselo, hacia el espejo que había allí.

Al verse se sorprendió al comprobar que le empezaba a salir una barba, que no era una barba si no mas bien una pelusilla. Todavía no sabia como afeitarse y tenia miedo de hacerlo mal así que decidió que en cuanto el señor Weasley le dejase en la madriguera al día siguiente, pedirle a alguien que se lo explicase.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, después de hacer lo que tenia que hacer se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar con los Dursleys. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada. Desde que el año pasado fuera Dumbledore a recogerle y nombrase delante de los Dursleys la fortuna que le había dejado su padrino se habían desvivido en atenciones para con Harry. Ese verano Harry paso de ser un anormal delante de sus parientes a ser un principito. El cambio en un principio no es que molestase a Harry, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo esas atenciones que antes le parecían graciosas ahora no podía ni soportarlas. Hasta su primo Dudley lo estaba tratando bien.

Cuando llego a la cocina vio que los Dursleys no estaban y sintió como un alivio en el corazón. Decidió desayunar solo un vaso de zumo que había en la nevera, y luego ir a pasa el rato a un parque que había cerca de ahí, no le apetecía alejarse demasiado por si acaso pasaba algo.

Salió de la casa de los Dursleys no sin antes haberse asegurado de coger su varita mágica, de la cual no se separaba ni para dormir, y la capa de invisibilidad de su padre bien guardada en uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba, como le había aconsejado que lo hiciese Dumbledore en una ocasión.

Harry estaba deseando que llegasen las doce de la noche que era la hora en que alcanzaría su mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico y de esa manera podía utilizar su magia y poder hacer el examen de desaparición.

Camino algunos metros hasta encontrar por fin el parque que estaba buscando.

Era un parque muy normalito con su columpio, su tobogán, su parque de arena para que jueguen los más pequeños... como era muy temprano todavía no había ningún niño jugando en el parque.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había cerca del parque de los niños, donde las madres suelen sentarse para vigilar mejor a sus hijos. Se tumbo donde estaba comenzó a contemplar el movimiento casi hipnótico de las ramas de los árboles mecidas por el viento.

Un suave movimiento del aire hizo que los árboles comenzasen a susurrar.

Sus voces se alzaban en una conversación ininteligible, diciéndose cosas los unos a los otros, misteriosas palabras sobre nuevos acontecimientos que comenzaban a alzarse en el mundo, desastres, muertes y destrucción. Pero como es lógico de pensar, nadie que pasase por ahí e intentase escuchar esas conversaciones, solo seria capaz de escuchar el rugido del viento en las ramas de los árboles.

Los minutos pasaban y Harry cada vez se sentía mas a gusto tumbado ahí sin pensar en nada, simplemente tumbado.

De pronto un movimiento hizo que se sobresaltase y se cayese del banco en el que estaba tumbado.

- ¿Que haces tirado en el suelo?.- dijo una voz cantarina a su lado.

Cuando Harry miro de donde provenía la voz tuvo dos reacciones, una de alivio por saber cual era la fuente del movimiento que había visto por el rabillo del ojo y otro de estupor al observar a la persona que tenia frente a él.

Ante él había una chica preciosa, de preciosos ojos azules, largo cabello castaño y una sonrisa traviesa tan divertida como atractiva. Harry calculo que tenia dieciséis o diecisiete años mas o menos.

Me he caído.- dijo Harry avergonzado.

Ah, interesante manera de pasar la mañana.- dijo ella sonriendo con la misma sonrisa traviesa de antes.

No lo he hecho a propósito.- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Ya lo sabia.- dijo ella riéndose con una risa cantarina.- no hay mucha gente que se divierta de esa manera.

Si.- dijo Harry molesto. No le gustaba nada que se hubiese reído de él y estaba dispuesto a acabar esa conversación en ese momento.

Por cierto, me llamo Clarice Scott.- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.

Yo me llamo Harry Potter.- dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

Encantada Harry.- dijo ella sonriéndole.- por cierto vives por aquí.

Mas o menos.- dijo Harry dispuesto a no revelar ningún dato a ningún desconocido.

Así me gusta, no des explicaciones a ningún desconocido, puede ser muy peligroso.- dijo ella sonriendo.- yo estoy pasando algunos días en casa de una amiga de la familia. Eres la primera persona que conozco aquí ¿sabes?.

Que bien.- dijo Harry, sin mucha convicción.

Tal vez la conozcas.- dijo ella sin permitir que Harry diese todavía por terminada la conversación.

No lo creo.- dijo Harry que ya estaba un poco cansado de todo eso y ya se dirigía hacia casa de sus tíos cuando ella dijo.

Su nombre es señora Figg, Arabella Figg.- antes que Harry pudiese decir nada ella se dio la vuelta y dijo.- hasta otra Harry Potter.

Harry se quedo ahí plantado como si le hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo. Varias preguntas venían a su mente sin cesar, ¿quien era en realidad esa chica?, ¿Que tenían que ver ella y la señora Figg?, ¿Por que se había presentado ante él de esa manera?.

Esa chica le había dejado verdaderamente intrigado, no sabia que pensar exactamente de ella. Su corazón pertenecía a Ginny eso estaba claro, esa chica no le intrigaba de esa manera, entonces ¿de qué manera le intrigaba?.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se paso todo el día pensando en la misteriosa chica que lo había abordado esa mañana, pero por suerte o por desgracia no

Luego de haber vuelto a la casa de los Dursleys, Harry se encamino a su habitación a meditar sobre lo que acababa de pasar en el parque. Tumbado todavía en su cama comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido.

Harry no sabia exactamente que le atraía mas de esa chica, estaba claro que era preciosa, pero había algo mas, algo en su personalidad que hacia que Harry sintiese que necesitaba conocerla mejor. Y luego estaba esa expresión de sus claros ojos azules, no sabia por que, pero Harry habría jurado que había visto esa expresión divertida y amable otra vez, pero no sabia donde, no la conocía de antes, eso estaba claro, entonces, ¿ de que la conocía?.

Luego estaba el hecho de que estaba pasando el verano con la señora Figg, ¿por qué? Que él supiese, la señora Figg era una squib, por lo tanto la mayor parte de su familia tenia que ser de brujos a la fuerza, y por lo que sabia de la señora Fig., no tenía familia, entonces ¿quien era realmente esa chica?. Harry se revolvió en la cama estrujándose la cabeza para encontrarle algún sentido a este misterio.

El día paso rápidamente y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya eran las doce de la noche, hora en que cumplía 17 años, edad en la que en el mundo mágico los magos llegan a la mayoría de edad, permitiéndoles hacer uso de la magia fuera del colegio.

Cuando en su despertador dieron las doce en punto Harry se dijo a si mismo " feliz cumpleaños Harry Potter".

De pronto en la ventana de su habitación aparecieron dos lechuzas, una la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron, y la otra, una lechuza parda que no conocía de nada. Dejo pasar inmediatamente a las dos lechuzas al interior de la habitación.

Cogió con cuidado el pergamino de la primera, al desenrollarlo se sorprendió al ver solo una escueta nota de su amigo Ron.

_Querido Harry, esta mañana a las 11 A.m te iremos a recoger de la casa de los Dursleys para que pases algunos días con nosotros. Ten las cosas preparadas._

_Ron Weasley. _

Harry por un lado estaba contento, por fin iba a dejar a los odiosos Dursleys de una vez para siempre, sus abusos, sus maltratos, sus tonterías... pero por otro sabia a lo que se tendría que enfrentar a partir de ahora, en cuanto la boda de Bill y Fleur terminase tenia pensado ir al valle de Godric para ver donde estaban enterrados sus padres y luego empezar con la búsqueda de los últimos horrocruxes.

Aparto rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y cogió la ultima carta de la pata de la otra lechuza.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos vio que procedía del ministerio de Magia.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le informamos, que dado que usted en el día de hoy a alcanzado la mayoría de edad se le permite realizar magia fuera del recinto del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a continuación se le detallan las restricciones de dicha magia..._

Harry siguió leyendo la extensa carta que le habían mandado los del ministerio de magia y se sorprendió al ver que al final de dicha nota fijaban el examen de aparición para tres días después, en Homesdae, es decir al día siguiente de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Harry se alegro recordando que no iría solo al examen de aparición, su mejor amigo, Ron, lo acompañaría, dado que cuando el fue a examinarse en el mes de marzo, se había dejado media ceja atrás.

Dejo caer las dos cartas en el baúl, que tenia abierto a los pies de su cama, luego, después de dejar las gafas en la mesilla de noche, se tumbo en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

Tumbado en la cama repaso lentamente todos los años que había pasado con los Durleys buscando un motivo para quedarse en esa casa. No es que quisiese quedarse ahí, lo que sucedía es que hasta ahora esa casa, o manicomio según el punto de vista con que se mire, había sido como un refugio para él, mientras estaba en Privet Drive se sentía seguro del mundo exterior, pero no de su tío Vernon claro. Por un fugaz momento quiso quedarse en esa casa que era el hogar de su infancia, resistiéndose así a hacerse mayor y tener que soportar sobre su espalda la responsabilidades que surgen cuando uno se hace mayor. Pero solo fue durante un fugaz momento, al siguiente se dio cuenta que desde hacia mas de un año ya llevaba sobre su espalda la responsabilidad de salvar a todo el mundo mágico o sucumbir ante él, ante Voldemort.

Lentamente se sumergió en un profundo y placentero sueño, en el que ni los Durleys, ni Voldemort, existían.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto a la hora de siempre para ayudar, por ultima vez, a su tía con el desayuno. Quería decirles a sus tíos durante el desayuno que se iba esa misma mañana y que no tenía la menor intención de regresar, sabia de alguna manera que eso era lo mejor para todos, ni a él le apetecía volver, ni a ellos volver a verlo, eso estaba claro.

Se vistió rápidamente y, antes que su tía tuviese un momento para llamarlo a gritos para que bajase, el ya estaba en la cocina preparando café y calentando la leche.

Cuando su tío Vernon bajo a desayunar con el periódico de la mañana debajo del brazo, un estupendo desayuno les estaba esperando en la cocina esperando ser devorado.

Al ver el gran banquete que tenia para desayunar los ojos de Dudley se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca de la cual salió un asqueroso hilillo de saliva que cayo al suelo, rápidamente se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a desayunar.

Petunia cariño, ¿ a qué se debe que hayas hecho un desayuno tan delicioso?.- dijo Vernon con una voz cariñosa con la que solo se dirigía a su mujer y a su hijo.

Yo no lo he hecho.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño con disgusto lo que hacia que sus facciones equinas se agudizasen.

Entonces ¿quien?.- dijo el tío Vernon.

El chico.- dijo adoptando la cara que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de Harry o cuando Harry estaba cerca.

¿Él?.- pregunto el tío Vernon señalando a Harry con uno de sus gordos dedos con cara de sorpresa.

Si, he sido yo.- dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa junto con su primo que al parecer, todo esa discusión le importaba tan poco como las matemáticas.

Y se puede saber a que viene tanta amabilidad.- pregunto su tío Vernon cruzando sus dos enormes brazos en el pecho.

Por que hoy me voy.- dijo Harry con indiferencia sirviéndose un poco de tocino en el plato. La reacción de los Dursleys no tardo en producirse, Dudley dejo caer el tenedor en el plato y puso cara de genuina sorpresa, sus tíos por el contrario se debatían entre la alegría y la sorpresa.

Pero, no se suponía que... .- empezó a decir su tía Petunia deteniéndose de pronto.

Hoy he cumplido la mayoría de edad, la protección que tenia en esta casa a desaparecido, y... .- dijo Harry disfrutando con la cara de sus tíos.- ya puedo utilizar la magia fuera del colegio.

No.- grito de pronto Dudley, lívido de terror ante la posibilidad de que su primo se vengase por todas las veces que él le había pegado.

Si, mira.- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sacando la varita.- _accio_ tostada.- de pronto una de las tostadas que había en el plato de Dudley fue volando hasta la mano de Harry.

No vuelvas a hacer eso en mi casa.- grito tío Vernon morado de rabia.

Tío Vernon, creo que todavía no lo has entendido del todo bien.- dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a su tío.- veras yo me voy a ir, para no volver nunca más. Por lo tanto a partir de ahora tu nunca más volverás ni a chillarme ni a ordenarme nada, así que relájate.

Chico tu... .- dijo su tío a punto de estallar como un volcán en erupción.

¿Sabes?, Quería hacer este desayuno para despedirme civilizadamente de vosotros, como veo que no será así, subiré a mi habitación para terminar con mi equipaje. Adiós.- acto seguido salió de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la satisfacción de haber puesto de los nervios a sus tíos.

Harry subió a su habitación y, aun con una sonrisa en la cara, comenzó a recoger todo las cosas que tenia en su habitación dejándolas encima de la cama, de cualquier manera, para luego colocarlas ordenadamente en el baúl.

Cuando termino con esta operación, saco su varita y con una suave floritura en el aire dijo:

_bauleo_.- las cosas que antes estaban esparcidas en su cama con cierto desorden cobraron vida se elevaron en el aire y poco a poco y una por una se fueron doblando solas y metiéndose en orden en el baúl de Harry.- Tonks tiene razón, con este hechizo se ahorra un montón de tiempo.- por ultimo metió su saeta de fuego en el baúl y lo cerro.

Antes de salir de la habitación inspecciono esta con la mirada para evitar dejarse algo ahí dentro, no quería, por nada del mundo, tener que regresar a esa casa aunque se hubiese dejado todo el oro de la cámara de Gringotts dentro. Después de inspeccionar la habitación a fondo, cogió la jaula vacía de su lechuza Hedwig, ella se había marchado por la mañana a la madriguera por que Harry así se lo había pedido. Con la jaula en la mano alzo otra vez la varita en alto y dijo:

_Baúl locomotor_.- el baúl se elevo unos centímetros del suelo y precedió a Harry por el pasillo y luego por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo.

En el vestíbulo, esperándolo, estaban los Dursley con diferentes emociones reflejados en sus rostros. Tío Vernon, una furia contenida que hacia presagiar un peligro inminente, su primo Dudley se veía un terror hacia la varita que Harry sujetaba en ese momento que hizo que a Harry le costase mucho no reírse del robusto de su primo, su tía Petunia tenia la misma cara de asco y de rabia que le había visto Harry el día que se había enterado que era mago. Así a todo a Harry le costo mucho no reírse de sus tíos. Cuando llego a la ultima de las escaleras deshizo el hechizo y el baúl se poso débilmente en el vestíbulo de los Durleys.

¿No te he dicho que no quiero que utilices esa cosa en mi casa?.- le grito su tío Vernon rojo de ira mientras de su boca salían partículas de saliva que fueron a volando hasta la cara de Harry.

Si, creo que si.- dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

Eres un insolente.- dijo su tío.

Eso también.- replico Harry.

Te lo advierto, si vuelves a contestarme yo... .- pero no pudo terminar por que de la nada aparecieron cinco figuras que de repente rodearon a todo la familia Dursley. De la nada aparecieron ante los Durleys ojoloco, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin y el señor Weasley.

¿Tu que Dursley?¿Que le ibas a hacer?.- dijo un ojoloco dirigiéndose a su tío Vernon.

Yo... yo... .- dijo tío Vernon titubeante. Harry casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro poniéndose en funcionamiento para discernir si era conveniente o no enfrentarse a ese hombre.- nada.- dijo al fin después de una discusión consigo mismo.

Eso era lo que yo pensaba.- dijo ojoloco sonriendo.- Potter ¿estas listo?.

Si, señor.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Pues vamonos.- dijo ojoloco.- agárrate a Lupin el se aparecerá contigo en la madriguera, tu Tonks agarra su baúl, yo llevare la jaula.

Cuanto esfuerzo por tu parte Moody estoy impresionada.- dijo Tonks con desparpajo. Su pelo volvía a tener un color rosa chicle lo que su tía consideraba gravemente insultante. Su mirada se dirigía fugazmente a Lupin, pero este parecía que no se daba cuenta.

Bueno Harry despídete de tus tíos.- dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa.

Harry miro por ultima vez la casa de su niñez. Sus ojos abarcaron toda la casa en un solo un instante. Su ultima mirada la dirigió hacia el hueco de debajo de las escaleras, a sus arañas, a su polvo... por ultimo miro a sus tíos que estaban encogidos en una esquina muertos de miedo, y, recordándolo todo, humillaciones, maltratos, peleas y más humillaciones y maltratos dijo por ultimo.

Adiós.- dijo Harry lanzándoles una breve mirada, ellos no contestaron. Harry, sin esperar contestación, fue directamente hacia Lupin y, agarrándose de su brazo dijo.- ya nos podemos ir.

Como quieras.- dijo Lupin lanzándole una mirada de profunda tristeza.

Harry sintió otra vez la sensación tan rara de las apariciones conjuntas. Era como si de repente fueses de goma y todo tu cuerpo se alargase, estaba claro que su transporte favorito era la escoba, ni los polvos flú, ni los trasladadores, ni nada, para él lo más cómodo es y será su preciosa Saeta de fuego.

Cuando la presión cedió por fin Harry vio que estaba frente a la madriguera.

Estaba tal cual la recordaba, pero había un detalle que no encajaba con la antigua calma que solía envolver a la madriguera, y era que esta calma había desaparecido, por todas partes se apreciaban claros signos que allí se estaba organizando una boda.

N.A/ Hola a todos los lectores de esta sección de Azkaban México, lo primero de todo es daros las gracias por leer mi fanfic. Supongo que tengo muchísimos fallos, a si que me encantaría que me enviaseis vuestras criticas o vuestros elogios ( os lo dejos a vuestra elección). Os pido también, un poco de indulgencia en vuestros comentarios, soy nueva en esto y este es el primer fanfic que me atrevo a enviar. Nuevamente gracias por leerlo. XD.

Atentamente.

Patry. (cristelos).


	3. Chapter 3

Harry quedo impresionado, el remanso de paz que era para él, la madriguera, se había convertido en una especie de hormiguero d

Harry quedo impresionado, el remanso de paz que para él era la madriguera, se había convertido en una especie de hormiguero gigante donde cada hormiguita iba de un lado para otro con grandes cosas por hacer. Parecía tal cual, una olla en plena ebullición.

La estructura de la casa también había sufrido ciertos cambios en la estructura, colocando nuevas habitaciones aquí y allá el aspecto de precario equilibrio de la vivienda parecía haber empeorado gravemente. Aparte de las nuevas instalaciones de la casa, en el exterior se pudo apreciar también que se habían colocado nuevos elementos para la decoración de la inminente boda, como un cenador de madera totalmente blanco, un montón de sillas que ahora estaban amontonadas en una de las paredes exteriores de la casa, y un montón de tiestos para las flores que en ese momento estaban vacías, y un montón de cajas desperdigadas aquí y allá que parecían esperar a que alguien les diese algún tipo de uso. Todo era un perfecto caos.

Plantado en la entrada de la madriguera observaba como la señora Weasley, chillando, lanzaba ordenes a diestro y siniestro. Su estado era lamentable, o por lo menos desde la posición de Harry. Tenia el pelo totalmente alborotado, debajo de sus ojos tenia unas ojeras tan profundas que eran evidentes que había pasado varios días sin dormir, su voz, antes potente, tanto para reñir a los gemelos como para las observaciones que le hacia a Harry sobre lo delgado que estaba, ahora estaba totalmente tomada y hacia difícil el entender las ordenes.

De pronto vio a Fleur y también pudo apreciar en ella los mismos signos de puro nerviosismo que eran evidentes en la señora Weasley. Su pelo plateado estaba tan impecable como siempre pero en sus ojos también se podían apreciar las mismas ojeras que adornaban la cara de la matriarca de los Weasley.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de la familia Weasley, ahí, una muy nerviosa señora Weasley fue a recibirlo.

Harry, cariño.- dijo abrazándole fuertemente, luego separándose un poco del dijo.- ¿qué tal estas?.

Muy bien, gracias.- mintió Harry, no se sentía bien ni de lejos.

Bueno pasa.- dijo haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que Harry y su comitiva pasasen al interior de la casa, donde también signos de que ahí se estaba organizando una boda.- te voy a preparar algo de comer... no sé pero parece que a este chico no le alimentan en todo el año, siempre tan delgado. - musito la señora Weasley mientras se dirigía ella sola a la cocina.

Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- exclamo su amigo Ron bajando rápidamente las escaleras para darle un abrazo a su amigo. Mientras el resto de la comitiva, que le había ido a buscar, se dirigía tras la señora Weasley, dejándole a Harry un poco de privacidad para recibirlo y darle la bienvenida.

Harry, hola.- dijo una chica de enmarañado pelo castaño abrazándolo.

Hola Hermione.- dijo Harry cuando se hubieron separado del abrazo.

Harry.- dijo una chica de cabello del color del fuego apareciendo de pronto, provocando que a Harry le diese un repentino vuelco el corazón.- me alegro de volver a verte.- dijo sonriendo débilmente con cierta resignación, mientras que un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Hola Ginny.- dijo Harry sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Su salvación, llego con la señora Weasley, que lo llamo, a voz en grito, a comer.

Todavía no se como puede seguir gritando.- dijo Ron al lado de Harry, moviendo la cabeza con cierta resignación. Harry sonrió, por lo poco que había visto se imaginaba lo que había pasado su amigo el mes que habían estado separados.

Se dirigieron los cuatro chicos a la cocina donde ya estaban el resto de los adultos charlando alegremente mientras tomaban una humeante taza de té con bollos. Harry se sentó en la mesa y rápidamente la señora Weasley le puso delante varios platos llenos de bocadillos, pastas y bollos así como una gran jarra de zumo de calabaza.

Vaya mama, tratas mejor a los de fuera que a tus propios hijos.- protesto su hijo al ver que al simplemente le ponía una simple taza de té y un bollo de canela.

Si no lo quieres, se lo doy a Harry, que lo necesita mas que tu.- dijo la señora Weasley con cara de muy pocos amigos.

No, si yo no digo nada.- dijo Ron intentando salir del embrollo. Cuando parecía que la señora Weasley no le oía le susurro a su amigo.- no sé lo que haces pero tienes a todas las mujeres de esta familia locas por ti... auch.- exclamo cuando Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de él le escucho y le pego un codazo entre las costillas.- solo era un comentario.

Pues la próxima vez que se te ocurra una ocurrencia como esa te la tragas, ¿entendido?.- dijo Hermione con una cara que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de la señora Weasley.

Si, si, pero no me pegues.- dijo frotándose el costado que le había golpeado su amiga.

Harry se limito a sonreír ante la asombrada cara de sus amigos. Se alegraba que después de todo lo que habían vivido pudiesen seguir actuando como siempre, aun a costa de verlos discutir otra vez.

La risa de Harry produjo que todos en la reducida cocina se le quedaran mirando con caras de profunda estupefacción. Y como si un coro fuese rápidamente todos en la cocina se pusieron a reír, con risas claras y alegres. Para Harry era como ver de pronto la luz después de haber estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad.

Harry, nunca dejaras de sorprenderme.- dijo Lupin, todavía con una sonrisa dibujada en su cansada cara.

¿Por que?.- dijo Harry tras haberse recuperado del ataque de risa.

Esperaba que, tras lo que paso hace un mes, estarías deprimido y rabioso, pero no.- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa y mirando a Harry con orgullo.- ahí estas sacándole partido a cada momento.

No tanto. - dijo Ginny por lo bajo.

Creo que te equivocas.- dijo Harry ignorando la pulla de Ginny.- hasta que me vinisteis a buscar estaba tal y como tu decías que estaría, solo que ahora me importa mas estar con mis amigos que corroyéndome el alma recordando el pasado.

Eso es muy sabio.- dijo el señor Weasley.

Si, pero debes tener presente el pasado siempre.- dijo Ojoloco.- por que es la única manera de no recurrir en los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Eso lo sabes por experiencia propia ¿no? Ojoloco.- dijo Tonks con espíritu burlón.

Prefiero no contestar a eso.- dijo el aludido escondiendo su cara llena de cicatrices en la humeante taza de té.

Todos en la cocina de los Weasley estallaron otra vez en sonoras carcajadas.

De pronto de la puerta que daba al patio trasero apareció una Fleur Delacour, ojerosa y cansada. Se paro en la entrada de la casa sorprendida al ver tales muestras de alegría y observando detenidamente la escena, se percato de la presencia de Harry, al que fue a abrazar cariñosa y con efusivamente.

_Hagi,_ cuanto gusto me da vegte.- dijo después de romper el abrazo.- nadie me había dicho que vendrías hoy.

Hola Fleur.- dijo Harry un poco sonrojado ante la muestra de cariño de Fleur. Tal reacción involuntaria pareció no haberle gustado mucho a Ginny que observaba la escena con claras muestras de desagrado.

Harry cariño, cuando puedas me das tu túnica de gala para que te la lave y te la planche.- dijo la señora Weasley dando por terminada la pequeña reunión haciendo desaparecer con la varita las tazas de te que algunos de ellos aun sujetaban entre sus manos.- y los demás, creo que todavía tenéis cosas que hacer.

Jo, mama.- protesto Ron.- ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de felicitar a Harry.

Eso, ya lo haréis por la noche, en la cena.- dijo la señora Weasley zanjando la cuestión.- no, Harry cariño tu no tienes que hacer nada.- dijo la señora Weasley al ver que Harry también se quería levantar para ayudar a sus amigos.

No me importa señora Weasley.- dijo Harry quitándole importancia.

Como quieras.- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

Creo que acabas de meter la pata, amigo.- le dijo Ron al oído del chico, riéndose.

De esta manera comenzó la frenética cuenta atrás para la boda de Fleur y Bill. Los nervios de la señora Weasley y los de la muchacha parecía que iban a peor.

La propuesta de Harry de echar una mano con los preparativos fue acogida con entusiasmo, no solo por las dos estresadas mujeres si no por los demás habitantes de la casa que ya estaban una poco cansados de las continuas ordenes de las mujeres.

Por la tarde también contaron con la inigualable e inestimable ayuda de los gemelos Weasley, George y Fred.

Pero, aun contando con la ayuda de los gemelos y de Harry la situación en la madriguera no pareció, ni mucho menos, mejorar. Las mujeres en vez de relajarse un poco ante la llegada de mas mano de obra parecía que se ponían, incluso un poco más nerviosas.

La tarde en la madriguera resulto para Harry, con mucho, la más agotadora que había pasado ahí. Iba de una tarea a otra sin apenas darse cuenta, el ritmo era tan frenético que cuando Harry vio el reloj y vio que ya eran las seis y media de la tarde él creía que deberían haber sido por lo menos la diez de la noche.

En un momento de descuido de la señora Weasley y, sin que esta lo pudiera percibir, se escapo de la vista de esta y se fue a esconder en el mismo cuartucho para escobas en el que había entrado una noche hace un año con Dumbledore.

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba todo a oscuras, entro no sin antes comprobar que nadie le había visto y entro en el reducido espacio con cuidado. Cuando de repente sintió otras presencias en el cuartucho.

Lumos.- susurro con la varita en alto.

Para su sorpresa no estaba, ni mucho menos, solo en la habitación, apretados, pegados los unos con los otros, y sentados en el suelo estaban, no sin sorpresa, los gemelos y su mejor amigo que lo miraban con unas sonrisas de complicidad.

Si tu no dices nada, nosotros tampoco.- dijo Fred en voz baja.

Harry, riéndose en silencio, se sentó también en el suelo apretándose en una esquina.

Veo que has descubierto nuestro escondite.- dijo George con una sonrisa.- aquí es a donde venimos cuando mi madre tiene este humor tan delicioso y encantador.- termino, sacándose de entre el pelo una araña que había decidido acomodarse entre sus cabellos.

Si hubieses llegado unos minutos antes podrías hablar con nuestro padre.- dijo Ron con una risita.

Por la noche, después de que la señora Weasley diese su visto bueno al trabajo realizado por todos en la casa. Comenzaron a preparar la cena en honor al cumpleaños de Harry.

Si Harry tuviese que calificar esa fiesta la hubiese calificado como una de las mejores de toda su vida. Rodeado de todos sus seres queridos disfruto al máximo una de las pocas ocasiones que tuvo de poder pasárselo bien desde, si mal no recordaba, la muerte de su padrino.

La fiesta comenzó con una de las mejores cenas, hasta el momento, de la señora Weasley la cual, utilizo todo su buen hacer, en preparar una buena cena para Harry.

Cuando todos hubieron saciado su hambre con la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley, llego el momento de dar los regalos.

Ron le regalo, una bolsa enorme llena de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores. Hermione le regalo un libro enorme sobre la carrera de auror, con hechizos muy prácticos de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ginny le regalo una bufanda tejida a mano con los colores de Gryffindor. Los gemelos le regalaron un surtido con un montón de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley. Los señores Weasley le regalaron unos calcetines y una gran tarta de cumpleaños.

Pero a pesar de que todos estos regalos eran estupendos y estaban hechos con el mayor de los cariños, el mejor regalo de todos, el que le había llegado mas al corazón, fue el regalo que le hizo Lupin.

Con un gran nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro Lupin le alargo a Harry, en ultimo lugar, un regalo. Harry lo cogió entre sus manos y alzando los ojos hacia su antiguo profesor dijo.

Gracias.- dijo con timidez desenvolviendo el pequeño paquete.

Al terminar de desenvolverlo vio entra sus manos una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul eléctrico y con un cierre dorado en sus manos. Preguntándose como había conseguido tanto dinero Lupin para hacerle un regalo así, abrió con manos temblorosas el dorado cierre. Al abrirlo ante él apareció un espectacular reloj de pulsera, de plata y con esfera azul eléctrico muy parecido al de la caja.

Era de tu padre.- le explico.- le pidió a Sirius que te lo diese en su lugar cuando llegases a la mayoría de edad. Como Sirius no esta, pensé que lo mejor era que te lo diese yo.- dijo con cierta emoción en la voz.- tiene una inscripción detrás.

Harry, conteniendo las lagrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, dio la vuelta al reloj y vio en esta, una inscripción, la cual le hacia mas difícil aguantar las lagrimas. La inscripción decía: _Para nuestro bien amado hijo, para que encuentre la luz mas allá de las tinieblas. __James y Lily Potter._

Harry dejo de intentar aguantar las lagrimas y de pronto estas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas como un gran torrente de agua. Intentando disimular, giro la cabeza interesado en el cierre del reloj.

Nadie le molesto, es mas, nadie hizo el menor movimiento hacia él. Sabían que Harry en ese momento necesitaba sobreponerse el solo, nadie le podía consolar en ese momento.

Sus padres y Sirius, estaban ahora ahí, gracias a ese reloj sentía su presencia mas cerca de él, sentía que la muerte era solo una débil barrera y que ahora ellos estaban compartiendo ese momento con él, un momento mágico, emotivo e inolvidable.

De pronto sintió dos manos apoyándose en su hombro y al girarse pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos ofreciéndoles todo su cariño y todo su apoyo. Harry daba gracias por tenerlos a su lado, como ahora, sin necesitar ninguna palabra, solo con un gesto y una mirada eran capaces de transmitirse todo lo que necesitaban.

La noche prosiguió y Harry pudo disfrutarla plenamente. Cada momento lo vivía y lo atesoraba celosamente, sabia que dentro de poco estos momentos vividos los iba a necesitar para seguir adelante así que decidió disfrutarlos sin pensar en lo que estaba por venir.

Culmino la noche con un espectáculo pirotécnico de la mano de los gemelos Weasley que dejo a todos boquiabiertos de la impresión. Dragones de fuego, serpientes enormes, leones y demás seres fantásticos surcaban el cielo nocturno de verano en una explosión de color y magia.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Weasley despertó a toda la casa muy temprano. De nada sirvieron las quejas de los gemelos aludiendo a la fiesta de la noche pasada que termino a altas horas de la madrugara, ni las quejas de Ron llamándole tirana y no sé que animaladas mas... Todo eso daba igual, como había dicho repetidamente esa mañana mientras guerreaba con toda la familia, e invitados, la fecha de la boda se les caía y no había tiempo para hacer el vago.

Todos se levantaron de la cama resignados y con cara de que si hubiesen podido elegir, ahora estarían en los brazos de Morfeo. Hasta el señor Weasley le lanzaba miradas acusadoras a su esposa, la cual, se hacia la despistada sirviéndole el desayuno a los disconformes muchachos.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado su desayuno, la señora Weasley comenzó a dar ordenes para los últimos detalles, de la ceremonia que tendría lugar al día siguiente, recalcando, que todo tendría que estar terminado al mediodía. Harry no comprendía esa urgencia, pero su amigo se lo aclaró con tres simples palabras: despedida de solteros. Harry se emociono ante esta idea, nunca había ido a una, pero lo poco que sabia sobre estas fiestas, por programas de la tele y demás, sabia que mal precisamente no se lo iba a pasar.

No te emociones tanto.- le dijo su amigo cuando salieron al jardín.- mi padre dijo que tiene que ser una fiesta tranquilita, si no la daría por terminada. Ni decir tiene la cara de desilusión de Fred y George.- dijo esto ultimo sonriendo.

Harry suspiro un poco decepcionado, luego, pensándolo mejor, pensó que si Fred y George andaban metidos en eso, lo mas seguro es que los planes de una reunión tranquila del señor Weasley, se convertirían en simples castillos en el aire.

La mañana transcurrió mas o menos como la tarde en la que Harry había llegado a la madriguera, el único cambio es que tras la celebración de la noche anterior, las caras que antes estaban en un estado de confusión y nervios, ahora parecían tener un aspecto mas relajado, como si toda la tensión vivida el ultimo hubiese volado como los fuegos artificiales que sembraron de color la noche anterior.

Por fin llego el muy esperado, para todos en la casa, descanso del mediodía, la señora Weasley al ver que todos los detalles previos a la boda estaban solucionados, sonrió satisfecha y les dijo a todos que podían subir a ducharse y cuando terminasen prepararía la comida. Todos sonrieron, no satisfechos, ni emocionados, si no encantados ante la idea de que la señora Weasley se sintiese satisfecha después de un mes entero manteniendo a su familia en un estado continuo de nerviosismo.

Harry subió las escaleras directamente al cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación de su amigo. Se había pasado toda la mañana junto con Ron y los gemelos arreglando el jardín de los Weasley, quitando las malas hierbas, podando los setos, cortando el césped, echando a los gnomos que infestaban el jardín de los Weasley... Y todo eso, debajo de un sol castigador de principios de agosto que solo hacia incrementar el malestar de los chicos.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño con el agua aun resbalándole de su indomable pelo, entro en la habitación que compartía con su amigo. Allí, para su sorpresa le esperaban tanto su amigo Ron como Hermione, ambos le miraban impacientes como si hubiesen estado esperando esa conversación durante mucho tiempo. Harry presintiendo de que querían hablar se sentó frente a ellos.

¿Por donde empezamos?.- le pregunto Hermione directamente.

No te andas por las ramas.- murmuro Ron, a lo que su amiga se sonrojo.

He estado buscando información sobre los Horrocrux, pero no he encontrado nada.- le informo Hermione.

Y no la encontraras.- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Por que lo dices?.- pregunto extrañada Hermione.

Por que Dumbledore también estuvo buscando información con respecto a los Horrocrux, para saber que estaba tramando Voldemort, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.- le explico.- y ya sabes como conseguimos encontrar la información con respecto a ellos.

Si, pero creía que podíamos encontrar información adicional.- le dijo Hermione.

De todas formas gracias.- dijo Harry sonriendo a sus dos mejores amigos, tenia que decirles algo y sabia que había llegado el momento.- de todas maneras he decidido ir yo solo a buscarlos, me marchare después de hacer el examen de desaparición.

¡¿Que?!.- exclamo Ron levantándose bruscamente de la cama y asustando a las lechuzas que descansaban en una jaula en la ventana.

No quiero exponeros mas de lo necesario.- dijo Harry con cara de angustia.

No eres tú el que nos expones, Harry, somos nosotros los que libremente y conociendo las consecuencias decidimos ayudarte.- dijo Hermione al borde del llanto.

Pero no lo entiendes.- intento explicarse el muchacho.- en cuanto salga de esta casa un montón de mortifagos se me echaran encima, y creo que en esos momentos no podría soportar la responsabilidad de otras vidas en mi conciencia.

Así que somos eso para ti.- exclamo Ron enfadado.- solo unas vidas en tu conciencia.

Ya me entiendes Ron.- dijo Harry a la defensiva.

No Harry, el problema es que no te entiendo.- dijo Ron enfadado.- en junio nos dijiste que podríamos ir contigo, creí que te habíamos convencido, y ahora nos saltas con esto.

No puedo exponeros a ese peligro.- le espeto Harry enfadado.

Es nuestra decisión, no la tuya.- le dijo Ron apuntándole con el dedo.

Ron, por favor.- dijo Harry suplicante.- realmente no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo.

Entiéndeme tu.- dijo Ron.- que harías si Hermione y yo decidimos hacer un viaje suicidada, del que tal vez no regresáramos, dime ¿qué harías?.

Ese no es el caso Ron.- dijo Harry calmadamente.

Si que lo es, pero te niegas a admitirlo, sabes que si alguno de nosotros estuviésemos en tu pellejo, harías lo indecible para ayudarnos.

Como nosotros ahora.- aporto Hermione.- Harry hemos tomado una decisión. Si tu no quieres que vayamos, nos da lo mismo, te seguiremos allá a donde vayas, pasase lo que pase, contra viento y marea.

Buf... ¿qué puedo decir para que desistáis de esa idea?.- dijo Harry con expresión derrotada.

Nada.- dijeron Ron y Hermione a un tiempo, estos dos se miraron de repente y enrojecieron.

De acuerdo.- dijo Harry al final con una hilo de voz.- pero si pasa algo que se escape a nuestro control, quiero que os desaparezcáis de donde estemos y pidáis ayuda.- Ron eufórico salto a los brazos de su amigo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Así me gusta.- dijo cuando se separo de su amigo y comenzaba a dar saltitos de alegría por toda la habitación.

Entonces, nuestra primera parada será el valle de Godric ¿no?.- pregunto Hermione con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Exacto.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa donde se podía apreciar su gran deseo de encontrar nuevas aventuras.

De la parte de abajo de la casa se escucho la, según su amigo Ron, encantadora voz de la señora Weasley que los llamaba para almorzar.

Los tres chicos, ya aseados, bajaron a comer con el resto de habitantes de la madriguera.

Cuando entraron en la cocina una suculenta bandeja llena de bocadillos les estaba esperando, así que varias jarras de refrescante cerveza de mantequilla. Harry relamiéndose un poco ante la visión de tanta comida se sentó al lado de Ginny y de Hermione.

Todos comenzaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa compañía y la agradable charla. En la charla no había ni asesinatos, ni desapariciones, traiciones... es decir no se hizo mención, en ningún momento, de nada relacionado con Voldemort, como si ninguno de los presentes, por un acuerdo tácito, hubiesen decidido no romper ese ambiente de armonía con las espantosas noticias que inundaban las paginas del diario mágico el profeta.

Harry estaba mas que al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, cada día compraba el diario el profeta y cada día antes de ponerse a desayunar leía el diario de arriba a abajo, encontrando nuevos horrores que se cometían en nombre del lord oscuro. Mas asesinatos, mas desapariciones, mas marcas tenebrosas rompiendo el oscuro cielo de alguna ciudad... en resumen el caos más absoluto.

Mientras hablaba con Lupin de un asunto sin importancia su mirada, mirando por la ventana de la cocina, se poso en tres figuras que se dirigían con paso lento hacia la casa.

Pero no fue el único en darse cuenta, de inmediato la señora Weasley se levanto de un salto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y con cara de alegría dijo:

Ya llegaron.

Todos se levantaron de la silla, antes que Harry pudiese distinguir mejor quien era el que se dirigía hacia ellos, una emocionada Fleur Delacour, salía por la puerta trasera de la casa gritando.

Bill, amog mío.

Todos sonrieron al haber distinguido dos de las tres figuras que se acercaban andando. Harry junto con el resto de los sentados en la mesa salió al patio de los Weasley para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Harry vio ente él, al hermano mayor de su amigo Ron, Charlie, era tan alto como su hermano Bill que ahora estaba a su lado recibiendo la calurosa bienvenida de su prometida, igual de pelirrojo que el resto de sus hermanos y su piel estaba tostada a causa de su trabajo cuidando de dragones.

Bill ya no era el chico guapo que había conocido tres años atrás y con el cual había ido al mundial de quiddich, ahora su cara estaba desfigurada por una enorme cicatriz que iba de su ceja izquierda hasta su pómulo derecho. A pesar de eso, la cicatriz parecía que le había otorgado mas atractivo del que tenia antes.

Harry por fin se fijo en la ultima figura. Era una muchacha, alta, de pelo castaño claro, ojos azules claro, y para sorpresa de Harry (el cual tardo bastante en reconocerla) era la chica que lo había abordado en el parque, Clarice Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry miro sorprendido a los recién llegados

Harry miro sorprendido a los recién llegados. Mas que a los recién llegados, su miraba se concretaba en la chica de ojos azules que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Su cara debía tener una expresión muy estúpida por que de repente sintió un codazo en uno de sus costados y cuando fue a comprobar quien había sido vio a su amigo Ron con una sonrisa divertida.

¿A que es guapa?.- le susurro.

Eh, esto yo... .- intento Harry hablar pero parecía que todo su ingenio se había evaporado por que no fue capaz de articular palabra.

Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo.- le dijo Clarice sonriendo divertida.

¿Os conocéis?.- pregunto Ron, pero Harry no le pudo contestar por que de pronto la señora Weasley llamo a todos al interior de la casa para terminar, todos juntos, de almorzar.

Harry espero a que todos hubieran entrado, y cogiendo a su amigo por el brazo lo llevo a parte, para hacerle la pregunta con la cual Harry había intentado encontrar la respuesta sin éxito.

¿Que quieres Harry?.- le pregunto su amigo un poco molesto, los bocadillos seguían encima de la mesa y si no se daba prisa sus hermanos le iban a dejar sin nada.

¿Quién es esa chica?.- le pregunto Harry directamente.

¿Quien?, ¿Clarice?.- pregunto Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza.- pues es nueva en la orden del Fénix, entro hace aproximadamente un mes.

¿Como?.- dijo Harry sorprendido.- pero si tiene nuestra edad.

Si, lo sé, pero al parecer a Mcgonagall, que ahora es la que dirige la orden, parece que no le importa ese detalle.- dijo Ron sin darle importancia.- es raro hacia tiempo que no la veía, a saber que estaba haciendo...

Me estaba vigilando.- dijo Harry después de unir todos los puntos. Después de decir eso le contó a su amigo el encuentro que había tenido tres días atrás con la chica de ojos azules.

Vaya, eso es exactamente lo que haría ella.- dijo Ron riendo.- veras, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que ella es un poco especial...

¿Especial?,¿En que sentido?.- dijo Harry.

Bueno, a que ella casi todo se lo toma a broma, ya sabes.- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.- como Fred y George, pero en versión chica.- Harry le miro un poco asustado a si que añadió rápidamente.- pero no tan bestia como esos dos, algo mas sutil, no se, mas delicadamente...

Entraron dentro de la casa donde todos estaban ya comiendo alegremente, y los recién llegados comentaba los entresijos del viaje.

De esta manera Harry se entero que Clarice, después de dejarle en el parque con cara de idiota, se había ido con Bill a una especie de reconocimiento del terreno, aunque no quisieron dar mas detalles, dado que Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione y Harry, les contemplan con los ojos brillantes de interés. A Charlie, al parecer, lo habían encontrado en el camino de regreso.

Harry se quedo de pronto observando las marcas de la cara de Bill, preguntándose que tal llevaría su amigo lo de sus "transformaciones". Ron le había contado durante el verano en una de sus cartas, que realmente no se transformaba en hombre lobo ni nada eso, pero por ejemplo se tenía que afeitar varias veces al día por que el pelo de la cara le crecía de manera alarmante, su fuerza física había aumentado considerablemente, incluso los días que no eran luna llena, y sus sentidos se habían hiperdesarrollado. El único contratiempo que según Ron le había causado el ataque a su hermano, aparte de las múltiples cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, era la pasta que se estaba gastando todos los meses en espuma de afeitar.

Pero aunque su amigo intentase animarlo en ese tema, Harry no podía dejar de sentir como su sangre hervía al ver lo que había conseguido Malfoy al meter esa horda de mortifagos en el colegio. La muerte de Dumbledore comenzó a colarse en su mente como un ácido corrosivo que no le permitiese pensar en otra cosa.

De pronto cortando la línea de pensamientos que comenzaban en su mente, en la cocina todos comenzaron a levantarse animadamente con la perspectiva de una nueva fiesta.

Si su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido una de las mejores fiestas a las que había asistido Harry, la despedida de solteros de Bill y Fleur, resulto ser todo lo contrario. Las dos celebraciones se estaban celebrando juntas, con un simple buffet, cortesía de los padres de Fleur, y un poco de música ambiental que inundaba todo el jardín trasero de los Weasleys. Lo mas divertido a destacar, a parte de algunos invitados algunos de los cuales eran compañeros de clase de Bill y Fleur y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, fueron dos gnomos del jardín de los Weasley que comenzaron a bailar en el medio de la pista abrazados unos a otros. Lo cierto es que las pobres criaturas no duraron mucho, gracias a un hechizo levitador cortesía de su amiga Hermione.

Contra todo pronostico los gemelos decidieron hacer honor a la promesa que le hicieron a su padre y no montaron ninguna de las suyas. Cuando a Harry le entro la curiosidad y se acerco a ellos preguntándoles la razón, Fred se limito a encogerse de hombros y murmura algo así como que estaban madurando. Antes de que Harry y Ron rompiesen en grandes carcajadas por el comentario de Fred, Harry pudo apreciar en su mirada un brillo malicioso, que le hizo pensar que lo más seguro es que se estuviesen reservando algún as debajo de la manga para el día siguiente, en la boda.

A pesar de todo Harry no se lo paso tan mal, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias claro esta. Y antes de que la señora Weasley les mandase, Harry y los demás se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en cuanto vieron que el resto de los invitados comenzaban a despedirse.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto con los rayos del sol pegaban en su cara somnolienta, se incorporo un poco en la cama y tras ponerse las gafas, observo con los ojos entornos, resultado del sueño que aun tenia, a sus compañeros de cuarto que aun dormían a pierna suelta.

Harry sonrió viendo a los gemelos Weasley durmiendo casi en la misma postura y con un hilillo de saliva prácticamente de la misma longitud que caía de sus bocas. Ron por su parte estaba enroscado con todas sus mantas y abrazaba a su almohada como si fuese un luchador de lucha greco-romana.

Luego de bostezar y estirarse sentado todavía en la cama, vio a los pies de esta su túnica de gala, lavada y planchada, cortesía de la señora Weasley, por supuesto.

Harry decidió que lo mejor seria bajar a desayunar en pijama para luego ducharse y cambiarse con mas calma.

Pensando que el resto de la casa todavía estaba entre los dulces brazos de Morfeo, Harry bajo lentamente y sin hacer ruido, los escalones que separaban la habitación de su amigo, que prácticamente se encontraba en el ático de la casa, y la cocina.

Pero no podía estar mas equivocado, porque pensad mis queridos lectores ¿qué pasa en una casa, el día en que se celebra la boda de un miembro de esa familia, y en la que conviven cinco mujeres?,Si, habéis acertado, la respuesta es el histerismo puro y duro.

Harry observaba estupefacto, como todas las mujeres de la casa, es decir, la señora Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione y Clarice, corrían de un lado para el otro, con las pintas más raras que te puedas imaginar, echas un verdadero esperpento.

El salón de los Weasley, que había sido ampliado para la fecha, parecía un campo de batalla, cepillos, rulos, lacas, orquillas, esmalte de uñas, maquillaje en general... todo eso estaba desperdigado por la ampliada sala, donde se habían atrincherado las mujeres para prepararse para la fiesta de ese día.

La señora Weasley con el pelo cubierto por un montón de tubos de pelo que le hacían parecer una alienígena en vez de una mujer de mediana edad corría como una posesa de un lado para otro de la sala comprobando que todo estuviese en orden. Fleur por su parte llevaba el pelo húmedo sujeto con una toalla como un turbante alrededor de la cabeza, y con una mascara color moco en la cara. Hermione, tan desquiciada como la señora Weasley o más, corría con el pelo húmedo a sus espaldas buscando con desesperación algo que Harry no pudo saber.

Las únicas que parecían estar en sus cabales eran Clarice y Ginny que observaban esta escena sentadas en un sofá y con caras de estar pasándoselo realmente bien.

De pronto la señora Weasley se dio cuenta de su presencia y con una mirada que haría retroceder al más valiente dijo.

- aquí no pintas nada, ve a la cocina a desayunar, ahí encontraras lo que necesites para el desayuno.- dijo con voz imperiosa que hizo que Harry obedeciera casi al instante y que casi desease volver con los Dursleys.

Harry pensando que el mar humor de la señora Weasley no traería nada bueno, hizo caso de lo que le ordeno y se dirigió raudo y veloz a la cocina.

Para su sorpresa el señor Weasley ya estaba levantado, su cara ojerosa era testimonio de lo que padece un marido por los nervios pre-boda de su mujer.

Hola Harry, bueeeeeeeeeenos días.- dijo el señor Weasley sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

Buenos días señor Weasley.- dijo Harry.

Harry rápidamente comenzó a ayudar al señor Weasley a preparar el desayuno para toda la casa.

Por que hay que tener en cuenta que un hombre que lleva como unos 25 años, año arriba año abajo, sin preparar ni siquiera un bocadillo de jamón y queso, como que al final la falta de habilidad en la cocina se suele notar, sobre todo cuando intenta freír un huevo con cáscara y todo. Harry al observar el desastre que estaba montando el señor Weasley, solo en la cocina, se puso rápidamente a cargo de la situación y puso al señor Weasley a pelar una patatas mientras Harry se ocupaba de hacer el resto del desayuno.

Bueno tampoco es que fuese para tanto, por que Harry gracias a la varita consiguió terminar el desayuno en la mitad de tiempo en que le solía tardar en un desayuno normal en la casa de los Dursleys, ahora si tenemos en cuenta que era un desayuno para 11 personas, pues se puede decir que Harry es todo un campeón.

Mientras el señor Weasley terminaba de poner la mesa, por la puerta de la cocina entraron Bill, Charlie y Lupin, que rápidamente se sentaron a desayunar con Harry y el señor Weasley.

Bill, parecía no haber pasado una buena noche, al igual que Lupin, ambos tenían sendas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, testigos fiables de una noche de insomnio. Harry comprendía el caso de Bill, se iba a casar vamos a ver, pero ¿Lupin?, Que él supiese quedaban dos semanas para la próxima luna llena.

Tal vez se debía a algo relacionado con la Orden, desde que Dumbledore había muerto los mortifagos se habían vuelto mas osados y ahora atacaban sin ningún pudor a las familias que no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideas, a muggels indefensos en centros comerciales... Los aurores del ministerio de magia trabajaban a destajo, cada día había un nuevo aviso sobre algún ataque de mortifagos, y por supuesto la Orden estaba desbordada de trabajo.

Pensándolo de esa manera, parecía que podía tener razón. Encogiéndose imperceptiblemente de hombros, siguió con la charla y desayunando.

La charla era un poco sosa, a ninguno de ellos les apetecía empezar una discusión sobre nada en especial, tenían todavía unas ganas irresistibles de volver a la cama calentita que les esperaba en el piso de arriba, así que entre bostezos y pequeños sorbos al zumo de calabaza siguieron desayunando siempre con el telón de fondo, de los gritos y ruidos que hacían las mujeres en la habitación de al lado.

De pronto, como un vendaval, entraron en la cocina unos muy sonrientes Fred y George acompañados de un también risueño Ron, los tres miraban a su hermano con picardía.

Bill, hermano del alma.- dijo Fred pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- espero que estés preparado.

Si, no te puedes permitir, dejar a los hombres Weasley en mal lugar.- corroboro su gemelo sentándose en su otro lado.- ya sabes, con eso de que hoy es tu luna de miel...

Pero no te preocupes si tienes alguna duda, siempre puedes consultarnos...

Si, no te preocupes estaremos ahí para lo que necesites...

Gracias, chicos, pero creo que me las puedo apañar yo solo.- dijo Bill riéndose con ganas como el resto de personas que estaban en ese momento en la cocina.- no os molestéis.

Pero si no es molestia.

Para nada, si necesitas un recambio, no dudes en llamarnos.

Toda la cocina rompió en grandes carcajadas, rompiendo la tensión rápidamente, incluso parecía que las ojeras que mostraban el señor Weasley, Bill y Lupin, iban despareciendo.

Se sentaron todos a desayunar, mientras los gemelos continuaban dándole clases de educación sexual a un avergonzado Bill que no sabia donde meterse. Pasaron temas tan importantes y fundamentales como los métodos anticonceptivos a otros como, la incesante búsqueda del punto G, que hizo que a mas de uno se le subiesen los colores hasta mas arriba de las orejas.

Cuando terminaron con estos temas, entraron con cara de no haber roto en la vida un plato, Clarice y Tonks, esta ultima con cara enfurruñada como si le hubiesen negado un dulce. Cuando Lupin la vio entrar por la cocina se le atraganto el café que estaba tomando y de pronto se empezó a poner muy nervioso, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su extraña actitud, menos Harry que empezaba a atar cabos.

¿Y esas caras?.- les pregunto el señor Weasley extrañado.

La señora Weasley nos ha echado del salón.- dijo Clarice sonriendo.

¿Y eso?.- pregunto otra vez el señor Weasley.

Pues, dice que nosotras en vez de estar ayudando lo único que estábamos consiguiendo, era estorbar

Y nos ha echado.- dijo Tonks haciendo pucheros. Harry sonrió era exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a él cuando había pasado por el salón de camino a la cocina.

¿Harry?, ¿Esa es una nueva moda de la cual, no tenia constancia?.- pregunto Clarice divertida al fijarse en Harry.

De pronto Harry era consciente de que todavía llevaba el enorme pijama, herencia de su corpulento primo Dudley, que tenia dibujitos de osos panda y gatitos juguetones. Harry se puso de mil colores antes de salir corriendo de la cocina seguido de las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

Subió a mil por hora las escaleras, corriendo como si le persiguiesen un montón de mortifagos furiosos y sedientos de sangre (de la suya, se entiende).

Entro en la habitación de su amigo como alma que lleva el diablo, y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y sintiendo que en su cara todavía destacaba el color rojo, producto de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, se dirigió hacia su cama donde estaba su ropa preparada para la boda.

Después de ducharse se puso la ropa, es decir unos pantalones vaqueros de su primo que después de unos ajustes con su varita le quedaban bastante bien, una camisa blanca que le había prestado su amigo Ron y por encima de todo la túnica de gala de color verde botella.

Cuando termino de vestirse fue a comprobar el resultado en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su amigo Ron. Su pelo necesitaba urgentemente un cepillado y la barba incipiente que había aparecido dos días antes parecía que se había reproducido alarmantemente, para colmo de males su túnica de gala le quedaba corta he iba mostrando los tobillos. Volviendo a sacar la varita la arreglo un poco para disimular el error.

Se dirigió otra vez al cuarto de baño para arreglar lo de su pelo y también lo de esa "barba"(es que estos niños tienen cada cosa, barba jajjajaja... si él supiese lo que son los pelos...)(que mal sonó el ultimo comentario ¿no?).

Con el pelo todavía un poco mojado se paso un poco de gomina por el pelo intentando, inútilmente, peinárselo.

Tras darse por vencido con su pelo cogió una maquinilla de afeitar sin usar de una de las estanterías y decidido se la iba a pasar. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió que no sabia como.

¿Te ayudo?.- dijo una voz desde la puerta del baño. Harry se giro sorprendido, viendo que quien se había ofrecido era Lupin que le miraba de una forma un poco rara, con una nostalgia palpitante en sus ojos.

Por favor.- dijo Harry ofreciéndole la diabólica maquinilla.

De esta forma comenzó a explicarle Lupin a Harry cual era la mejor forma de afeitarse. Mientras lo hacia le lanzaba miradas llenas de cariño a Harry que atendía a las explicaciones que le hacia con mucha concentración. Cuando Harry se estaba pasando el solo la maquinilla siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían dado, Lupin hizo un comentario que hizo que Harry casi se corte la nariz.

A tu padre le hubiese encantado estar en este momento aquí.- dijo con la emoción reflejada en su mirada.- se hubiese sentido muy orgulloso de ti.- tras decir esto se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Gracias.- dijo Harry cuando Lupin llegaba hasta la puerta, este simplemente se giro y le sonrió cálidamente.

Harry se observo un rato en el espejo después de terminar de "afeitarse". En su cara observo que su rostro había cambiado considerablemente. Su cara ya no tenia las redondeces propias de la niñez, ahora su cara era una cara mas masculina y angulosa, pero no por ello fea si no que esos pómulos marcados y esa frente ancha y despejada le daban un toque muy atractivo, que el no veía por supuesto, pero lo que mas destacaba de su cara eran esos ojos verdes herencia de su madre, eran brillantes y parecidos a dos piedras preciosas. Harry, satisfecho del reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina junto al resto de los Weasleys.

Harry, sonriente, llego al salón donde solo quedaban la señora Weasley y Fleur, las dos estaban hablando con una mujer muy parecida a Fleur, Harry la reconoció como la madre de Fleur a la que le habían presentado la noche pasada en la "fiesta" de despedida de solteros. Junto a ellas estaba una chica preciosa, que Harry reconocía como la hermana pequeña de Fleur, Gabriell.

Hagui, ven aquí.- dijo una Fleur sentada en una silla mientras la señora Weasley y su madre le daban los últimos retoques a su peinado.- ¿te acuerdas de mi hegmana Gabriell?.- dijo señalando a la muchachita que era como una versión de la novia pero en miniatura.

Cuanto tiempo.- dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

Hola.- dijo ella en el poco ingles que sabia, Harry le sonrió débilmente.

Voy a ayudar al señor Weasley.- se excusó Harry rápidamente.

Harry se dirigió rápidamente al exterior de la casa donde el señor Weasley, con la varita en alto, ultimaba los detalles de la decoración del jardín, que gracias a la ayuda de Harry, Ron y los gemelos, lucia con todo su esplendor.

Lo cierto es que el Jarrín había quedado de maravilla. Pequeñas flores con forma de campanilla adornaban la entrada al jardín desde la puerta de la cocina de los Weasley, para dar paso a un caminito de tierra batida rodeada de sillas blancas a cada lado que forman hileras que conducían a un pequeño altar decorado con azucenas y lirios blancos. Los bancos estaban decorados con telas blancas sujetas con lazos azules. El resto del jardín estaba decorado con infinidad de flores que le daban un toque romántico a la escena.

Después de observar orgulloso el fruto del esfuerzo conjunto de todos los habitantes de la casa, se dirigió a donde su amigo Ron, ya vestido con su túnica de gala color azul oscuro, hablaba con los gemelos Weasley que también estaban vestidos para la ocasión.

Vaya, ya has terminado.- exclamo Ron al ver a su amigo llegar.

Pensábamos subir a ayudarte si tardabas mas.- bromeo Fred.

Ni que hubiese tardado tanto.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Casi nada.- dijo George.- solo que casi te confundimos con una mujer por tardar tanto.

¿Que decías de las mujeres?.- pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Cuando Harry se giro se quedo sorprendido al ver a tres preciosas jóvenes, dos de ellas mirándoles con enfado, a sus espaldas. Eran Hermione, que era la que había hablado, Ginny, que compartía la misma cara de enfado que su amiga y Clarice que simplemente observaba sonriente la escena.

Ahora mismo no me acuerdo, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que estáis guapísimas.- dijo George sonriente provocando un sonrojo en las tres muchachas. Harry no podía estar mas de acuerdo, las tres chicas estaban realmente preciosas, pero los ojos de Harry se centraban en una sola de ellas, Ginny. Su pelo recogido en un medio recogido que hacia que algunos de sus ondulados mechones cayesen suavemente sobre sus desnudos hombros, y su vestido palabra de honor color plateado hacia que su figura resaltase simplemente.- Ron cierra la boca.- dijo George haciendo que Harry se recuperase de la impresión y centrase su atención en Ron que hacia unos instantes miraba, de la misma manera que Harry había mirado a Ginny, a una Hermione que de pronto comenzó a sonrojarse.

Harry sonrió, hacia tiempo que sospechaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Hermione cuando Ron comenzó una relación con una chica de su clase el curso anterior. Pero nunca se quiso entrometer en eso por que no sabia exactamente como repercutiría en su amistad.

Luego su vista se dirigió nuevamente en Ginny que conversaba animadamente con Clarice. Harry se sorprendió por eso, le resultaba simplemente sorprendente que esa muchacha en tan poco tiempo se hubiese ganado el aprecio y simpatía de todo el mundo. Es verdad que era una chica muy simpática e inteligente, por lo que pudo comprobar en alguna conversación que tuvo con ella el día anterior, pero era simplemente desconcertante que en apenas un mes la tratasen como un miembro mas de la Orden o en su defecto como un miembro mas de la familia.

Abandonando eso pensamientos de su cabeza se centro nuevamente en Ginny. Es que ese día estaba simplemente preciosa, no podía apartar la vista de ella, de su pelo rojo, de sus labios color cereza, de sus ojos azules... en esos momentos no podía entender como había sido tan estúpido como para apartarse de ella si lo único que deseaba era acercarse a ella, cogerla por la cintura y besarla de una manera en que sus labios quedasen unidos para siempre. Pero no podía pensar en eso, por que lo hacia por ella, por que la quería, por que quería que tuviese un futuro, aunque fuese lejos de sus brazos...

Apartando esos pensamientos dejo de mirar a la pelirroja de su corazón para observar como algunos invitados comenzaban a llegar a la casa, apareciéndose en la zona de seguridad, estaba previsto que en cuanto llegasen todos los invitados se realizaría un hechizo que impediría a cualquiera a aparecerse en las inmediaciones del lugar y la red flu había sido desconectado por si acaso.

Observo que algunos de los invitados que acaban de llegar eran miembros de la Orden del fénix, lo sabia de haberlos visto en el cuartel general hacia ya dos veranos, y algunos de los duendes malhumorados que trabajaban en Gringotts, junto con Bill y Fleur.

Mientras hacia estas apreciaciones el jardín trasero de los Weasley comenzó a llenarse de gente que comenzaban a habar animadamente entre ellos, pero lo que más destaca era el hecho de que todo el mundo se juntaba en grupos y comenzaban a hablar de que hablaban con caras serias llenas de preocupación intercambiando impresiones sobre los últimos acontecimientos que ya no solo afectaba a Gran Bretaña si no que ahora la sombra de Voldemort y sus seguidores se había extendido por casi toda Europa generando el caos, no solo en la comunidad mágica Europea si no también en la muggel.

Cuando la aguja del reloj nuevo de Harry, dio las doce menos diez, una música pausada comenzó a sonar por todo el jardín, haciendo que las discusiones que se habían levantado fueran cortadas para que cada uno fuese ocupando una silla, dado que la ceremonia no tardaría en comenzar.

Harry se sentó en una silla cerca del pasillo, que conducía al altar, al lado de Hermione. Ron se había sentado con el resto de su familia y la de Fleur. Ginny había ido corriendo al interior de la casa por que ella junto Gabriell, eran las damas de honor en la ceremonia.

Cuando ya estaban sentados, Harry pudo ver a un nerviosisimo Bill dirigiéndose al altar( cuando digo nerviosismo, quiero decir al borde de la histeria), donde ya estaba su hermano Charlie junto a otro chico que Harry no conocía pero que por el color de su pelo tenia que ser familiar de Fleur a la fuerza.

Poco después, cuando ya eran las doce en punto del mediodía comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y todas las miradas se giraron para no perder detalle de la llegada de la novia al altar, primero aparecieron Ginny y Gabrielle como damas de honor, que se dirigieron a compás de la música hasta al altar, en el que se pusieron en posición.

Harry giro la cabeza para ver la llegada de una espectacular Fleur que hacia que toda su ascendencia veela danzase por el lugar, embriagando al sector masculino, de su belleza.

Todos se levantaron para ver pasar a la novia hasta el altar. Llevaba una túnica blanca con perlas en el escote y en los dobladillos, ajustada en las caderas y largo hasta el suelo, el pelo lo llevaba suelto en bucles que caían suavemente sobre sus hombros. Su cara de porcelana estaba levemente maquillada, lo justo y necesario para darle un poco de brillo a su rostro.

Harry observo a Bill, que se había quedado impresionado al ver a su futura esposa avanzar hacia él, cogida del brazo de su padre, un hombre alto y rubio con unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Fleur.

Cuando el padre de Fleur, entrego a esta, al que seria su esposo, dio comienzo la boda.

La boda era muy parecida a las típicas bodas muggels en donde cada esposo dice sus votos matrimoniales y tal, la única diferencia que Harry pudo apreciar de estas es que en las bodas de los magos en vez de los típicos anillos se ataba un lazo dorado alrededor de las muñecas de los novios, luego estos con la mano libre tocan cada una la punta de la varita del otro, entonces el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia dice unas palabras mágicas que hace que de las varitas de los novios salgan unos rayos dorados que se unen a los de la cinta atada a sus muñecas. Cuando esto termina la ceremonia se da por terminada, y se dicen las típicas palabras de "por el poder que se me a sido otorgado por... yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Después de haber sido pronunciadas estas palabras todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Bill besaba apasionadamente a la que ahora era su esposa.

Harry después de ver como la señora Weasley, la cual tenia toda la cara llena de lagrimas, abrazaba a su hijo y a su nuera, fue junto al resto de los invitados a desearle buena suerte a la pareja de recién casados.

Al terminar de dar la enhorabuena a la feliz pareja, el señor Weasley hizo desaparecer las sillas y el altar de la boda y en su lugar puso varias mesas redondas, y una más grande donde seria servida la comida y cada uno, es decir un buffet.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas en las que estaba su nombre junto con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Clarice y el muchacho que estaba con Charlie como padrino. Cuando se lo presentaron se entero que era un primo de Fleur, su primo favorito.

Para su desgracia, el muchacho este, por no llamarlo de otra manera, miraba a Ginny comiéndosela con los ojos, Harry en toda la comida tuvo que hacer claros esfuerzos por no levantarse por encima de la mesa y lanzarle una maldición mocomurcielagos que le había enseñado la pelirroja. Pero se contuvo, no sabia como, pero lo hizo. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que Ginny pasaba de él olímpicamente o por que se notaba desde lejos que el tipiño era un varas insoportable.

Cuando Harry pensó que no tenia nada que temer con el impresentable del primo de Fleur, lanzo una visual por el lugar para observar al resto de los invitados, y vio, para su desagrado, que se repetía la misma dinámica que cuando comenzaron a llegar, todos estaban sentados en grupos reducidos hablando animadamente de este ataque de los mortifagos o aquel.

La mayoría de los invitados eran parientes de Bill y Fleur, pero entre el resto de los invitados la mayoría eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix o profesores de Hogwarts, a Harry casi le da un vuelco al corazón cuando vio a la profesora Mcgonagall, vestida con una túnica de gala con cuadrados escoceses y peinada con el mismo moño apretado de siempre, dirigirse hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados el y sus amigos.

Señor Potter.- dijo al llegar a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los chicos.- mañana cuando vaya a hacer el examen de aparición me gustaría que se dirigiese al castillo para hablar.

¿De que?.- dijo Harry desconcertado.

Usted venga.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.- por cierto me encantan las galletas de jengibre.- dijo antes de marcharse a la mesa que compartía con otros miembros del cuerpo docente de Hogwarts.

¿A que vino lo de las galletas?.- pregunto Ron mientras se metía en la boca un enorme trozo de pavo.

Ron, es la contraseña de la gárgola.- le aclaro Hermione con una mueca de disgusto.

¿Y yo que sabia?.- dijo Ron provocando una de las numerosas broncas entre el y la castaña.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y los dejo discutir en paz, dado que ese era el pasatiempo favorito de ellos, por que iba a ser el tan cruel como para quitarles esa diversión.

Cuando terminaron todos de comer la zona se convirtió de repente en una gran pista de baile, de pronto aparecieron unos músicos que comenzaron a tocar un vals, para que los novios abriesen el baile.

Pronto todo el mundo comenzó a bailar, Harry observo con el ceño fruncido como el franchute, del cual no tenia ni idea de como se llamaba, insistía a Ginny para que bailara con él, pero Ginny de manera poco menos que sutil rechazaba dicha invitación.

Harry se moría de ganas de sacarla a bailar, pero tenia dos problemas, uno que no podía hacer eso por que sabia que si lo hacia querría volver otra vez con Ginny, pero no podía había demasiadas cosas en juego; el segundo problema es que odiaba bailar, desde que en cuarto curso lo habían obligado a bailar delante de todo el colegio le tenia hasta alergia a las pistas de baile.

Así que se conformo viendo como esta baila con uno de los gemelos cada vez, mientras que Harry discutía con Ron sobre los exámenes de aparición que tendrían al día siguiente.

De esta manera fueron pasando las horas hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y se encendieron unas velas en el jardín dándole un toque más romántico a la escena.

De pronto el jardín quedo totalmente a oscuras, Harry pensando que se trataba de algún mortifago, saco rápidamente su varita atento a lo que pudiese pasar. Pero así como se había ido la luz así volvió iluminando una zona en especial del jardín donde se encontraban Lupin y Tonks. Lupin estaba visiblemente nervioso y Tonks estaba simplemente sorprendida.

De pronto Lupin hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y sacando una caja de terciopelo rojo de su túnica dijo de forma entrecortada.

Nimphadora Tonks.- dijo ante los sorprendidos espectadores.- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.

Todo el jardín callo un profundo silencio, nadie sabia donde meterse, Harry simplemente sonreía al ver que estaba en lo cierto en el desayuno.

Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Tonks que simplemente estaba en estado de shock, de pronto miro a los ojos a Lupin como buscando la respuesta adecuada, ya parece que la encontró por que sonriendo se arrodillo frente a Lupin y simplemente dijo.

Si quiero.- dijo abrazando a un emocionadísimo Remus Lupin que sonreía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir sonoramente emocionados ante la nueva pareja.

Después de esto la fiesta continuo un rato mas hasta que la red Flu y el hechizo para poder aparecerse volvieron a la normalidad. La gente comenzó a despedirse hasta que ya no quedaba ninguna invitado en la casa.

Finalmente Bill y Fleur se despidieron y dieron comienzo a su Luna de miel, con los consejos de los gemelos en sus oídos mientras se desaparecían con sus baúles.

Por otra parte Lupin y una radiante Tonks también se despidieron de la familia.

Cuando la señora Weasley vio que Ron y Harry aun estaban a pie teniendo al día siguiente el examen de aparición, los mando rápidamente a sus respectivas camas con la intención de levantarles temprano al día siguiente.

Nota de la autora: gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic, lo cierto es que es nuevo capitulo no me salió exactamente como me hubiera gustado que saliese, la verdad es que me salió un poco espeso, por eso espero que me lo perdonéis, os prometo que en los próximos capítulos meteré mas acción y alguna que otra batallita, aunque todavía no se como lo voy a hacer. Espero poder actualizar pronto así que a los que les este gustando mi fic y quieran seguir leyendo les pido paciencia.

Se que este capitulo era un poco previsible así que a todos aquellos que crean insultada su inteligencia, les ruego que me perdonen, y que no se preocupen lo cierto es que solo acabo de empezar y créanme cuando les digo que se van a sorprender mas de una vez con mis grandes ideas (ole mi modestia).

En otro orden de cosas por favor dejadme Reviews que me encantan -, hasta el próximo capitulo.

Cristelos.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de que la señora Weasley, les mandara ir a dormir, Harry y Ron se dirigieron deprisa a la habitación de este ultimo

Después de que la señora Weasley, les mandara ir a dormir, Harry y Ron se dirigieron deprisa a la habitación de este ultimo.

La habitación ahora solo tenia dos camas en esta ocasión, ya que Fred y George se habían ido a seguir la fiesta de la boda por su cuenta. Charlie, que se había quedado por unos días con su familia, se quedo en la antigua habitación de los gemelos, que el verano pasado había ocupado temporalmente Harry.

Harry se tumbo pesadamente sobre la cama plegable que había bajo la ventana de la habitación de su amigo, con la mano se froto los ojos como si quisiera borrar de ellos el recuerdo de aquel baboso franchute de mierda que se había acercado con ese descaro a su "niña", si no hubiese hecho gala de todo el autocontrol como había hecho, al chaval ese ahora no le reconocería ni su madre, y que conste que no estaba celoso, no, simplemente estaba asegurándose que nadie se acercase a sus "propiedades".

Cambiándose su túnica de gala por un pijama cómodo, se metió en la cama, mientras su amigo hacia lo propio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se dieron un breve, "buenas noches" y ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Mientras estaba tumbado en la cama plegable, testigo de sus estancias veraniegas en casa de los Weasley, pensó que ese día se lo había pasado realmente bien, pese a los nervios de la boda, el estado de tensión patente de los invitados y del listillo ese, la fiesta había resultado bastante amena. Lo que no sabia es que a partir de ese momento no iba a tener muchos mas momentos amenos, ni como ese que había vivido, ni como ninguno.

Cerro los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar del sueño reparador que en esos momentos pugnaban por apoderarse de su conciencia. Lentamente se fue adentrando en el mundo gobernado por Morfeo.

Corría por pasillos de piedra, los cuales ya había recorrido cientos de veces, tenia que llegar pronto o todo por lo que había estado luchando no serviría para nada, él estaba aquí, tenia que llegar, tenia que encontrarlo fuese como fuese, si pasaba algo, si alguien acaba herido o muerto el único responsable seria el por no haber parado esa locura teniendo la manera al alcance de la mano.

De pronto, como un rayo que cruza el cielo negro iluminando todo a su paso, una idea surgió en su mente y de pronto supo que todo estaba perdido irremediablemente, estaba solo y ya nadie podría ayudarlo, tenia que terminar con eso en ese mismo instante.

Pero como vino ese repentino sueño a si se fue, y con la misma rapidez Harry se encontró de pronto en un lugar totalmente oscuro, negro como la boca de la noche, vacío, solitario, desesperanzador.

Harry comenzó a sentirse como si el aire no le llegase a los pulmones. No sentía nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera un suelo donde pisar sus pies, como si estuviese flotando ingrávido en el aire. El único sentido que tenia, y que ahora parecía haberse desarrollado, era el del oído. No sabia como, pero ahora escuchaba el viento rozar algún tipo de tela, y también oía como esta se movía a su compás en una danza constante y eterna.

De repente sintió otra presencia en la misma estancia, no sabia como pero sin verla ni oírla y sin tocarla, sabia que alguien a sus espaldas se estaba acercando.

Sin previo aviso unos brazos fuertes le sujetaron por los hombros y una voz profunda, ronca, le grito al oído.

Deja de soñar con eso, no es de tu incumbencia.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, era como si aquella voz le hubiese chillado de verdad como si en verdad no estuviera dentro del sueño si no fuera.

Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos luchando por salir, la voz que había escuchado, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, no podía ser otro, pero a su vez era imposible que fuera él, pero pensándolo no cabía duda de que quien le había chillado había sido su padrino, Sirius Black.

Un ronquido de su mejor amigo le saco violentamente de sus pensamientos. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil y un sudor frió recorriéndole la espalda, Harry se volvió a tumbar en la cama, intentando, sin mucho éxito, volver a quedarse dormido.

Las horas fueron pasando, y aunque quería, Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos dos sueños, el primero por que no sabia realmente lo que significaba y el segundo por que simplemente no entendía si había sido una jugada de su subconsciente o había estado realmente detrás del velo y había oído la voz de su padrino.

Ahora mas que nunca echaba de menos a Dumbledore, sabia que si hubiese podido contárselo él le hubiese dado una contestación satisfactoria a sus dudas, por muy estúpidas que en esos momentos le pareciesen.

Pero el ya no estaba aquí, y quisiese o no tendría que buscar el solo la respuesta a esta nueva incógnita que se le presentaba.

Horas después tras haber intentado, sin éxito, volver a conciliar el sueño Harry se levanto de la cama y, tras haberse "arreglado" adecuadamente (pobre muchacho, ¿no sabe que hay batallas perdidas antes de empezarlas?, Dé ilusos esta el mundo lleno(yo la primera he de añadir)), bajo a desayunar a la cocina de los Weasleys.

La voz de Sirius seguía resonando en sus oídos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina de los Weasley, sus palabras estaban grabadas a fuego en su cabeza, ¿cómo un simple sueño podía haberle afectado tanto? Era cierto que el hacia mucho que no tenia "simples sueños" pero tras el ultimo sueño especial que había tenido y tras las consecuencias que este había traído, no se podía arriesgar a tomar una decisión precipitada. Por que había que reconocer que lo único que quería Harry en ese momento era plantarse en el ministerio de magia e ir al departamento de misterios. Pero eso ya lo había hecho una vez, y no había salido bien precisamente.

Saludo a la señora Weasley que ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Esta al girarse y verle la cara de difunto que llevaba, se lo menciono, a lo que Harry respondió simplemente que había tenido una mala noche, la señora Weasley no comento nada mas y le preparo un gran desayuno para él solo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras contemplaba la casa, de la cual ya se había retirado las flores y adornos que se habían colocado para la boda del día anterior, sintió un poco de pena por eso, lo cierto es que después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo en algo y que después quiten de en medio el fruto de tus esfuerzos como que te deja un sabor amargo en la boca...

Al cabo de un rato de estar desayunando aparecieron en la cocina el señor Weasley junto con Clarice.

Buenos días.- saludaron ambos al entrar.

Buenos días.- musito Harry medio dormido con la cuchara colgando de la mano.

Vaya, parece que algunos se lo pasaron mejor que otros ayer por la noche.- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo al ver la cara de sueño de Harry.

No creo que sea por eso señor Weasley.- dijo Clarice sentándose al lado de Harry.- mas bien parece que no haya pegado ojo en toda la noche.

¿Es eso cierto?.- pregunto preocupado el señor Weasley.

Me temo que si.- dijo Harry débilmente.

¿Y eso? ¿ A que se debe?.- volvió a preguntar preocupado el señor Weasley.

No podía dormir.- mintió Harry.- los nervios del examen, supongo...

Ah, claro.- dijo riéndose el señor Weasley.- pues no tienes nada que preocuparte Harry, lo harás estupendamente, ya veras.

Gracias.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Desayunaron los cuatro juntos contándose anécdotas divertidas de la fiesta del día anterior, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el mejor momento de todos fue cuando el señor Lupin le pidió a Tonks que se casara con él, en ese momento la señora Weasley no podía remediar dejar escapar unas lagrimas por sus regordetas mejillas.

Cuando ya casi habían terminado de desayunar un histérico Ronald Weasley apareció de repente en la cocina con la duda y la impaciencia grabada en su rostro lo que hizo que ha Harry le recordase mas a una Hermione antes de un examen que a su mejor amigo.

Se sentó a desayunar con el resto de los ahí reunidos hasta que una gran lechuza parda, entro en la cocina con un gran ululato. Todos los ahí reunidos dejaron de prestar atención a la forma en la que Ron devoraba su desayuno y prestaron atención a la recién llegada, la cual llevaba atado en su pata derecha el diario el profeta y colgado un saquito para meter los 15 sickels que costaba la suscripción.

El señor Weasley metió el dinero en la bolsa y cogió el periódico el cual desenrollo rápidamente.

Pero ¿que narices...? - exclamo el señor Weasley al leer el encabezamiento de la portada del diario del mundo mágico.

¿Que ocurre querido?.- pregunto la señora Weasley alarmada por la reacción de su marido.

El ministro que cada día que pasa se parece alarmantemente mas a Fudge.- dijo con ira contenida.

¿A que te refieres?.- dijo la señora Weasley arrancándole el diario de las manos a su marido. Las primeras palabras que pudo leer fueron: _Tras la tragedia vivida el pasado Junio, Hogwarts reabrirá sus puertas..._

Pero eso es genial.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Continua leyendo.- dijo simplemente el señor Weasley.

_Tras la tragedia vivida el pasado Junio, Hogwarts reabrirá sus puertas con muchos cambios y leyes que se pondrán en vigor el día 30 de agosto y que como punto principal a destacar es la obligatoriedad de asistencia en los menores de 18 años so pena de cárcel. _

¿Que?.- exclamaron Ron y Harry a un tiempo.

Aun hay mas.- dijo el señor Weasley.

_Los padres de alumnos que desobedezcan esta ley serán llevados a la prisión de Azkaban por un plazo no menor de 3 meses y tendrán que abonar una multa de 1000 galeones._

_La medida ya a levantado las quejas de algunos padres que ya habían decidido impedir que sus hijos regresaran el próximo año escolar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, tras los incidentes del pasado junio._

_Otra medida que también ha levantado quejas entre el profesorado del susodicho colegio es el cambio en la directiva del colegio sin contar ni con la colaboración del consejo escolar, que es quien normalmente nombra la directiva y acepta las incorporaciones de los nuevos docentes, ni con el resto del profesorado._

_El ministerio todavía no se ha pronunciado sobre quien es el nuevo/a sustituto del fallecido director Albus Dumbledore, el ministerio alega que primero quieren asegurarse de la seguridad de dicho candidato/a antes de nombrarlo públicamente._

¿Cómo que un nuevo candidato?.- pregunto Ron de repente.- yo estaba seguro que el nuevo director iba a ser McGonagall.

Yo también.- dijo Harry igual de sorprendido que su amigo aunque por diferentes motivos.

Esto lo tiene que ver Hermione.- dijo Ron levantándose para ir a junto de su amiga.

Ahora no.- dijo la señora Weasley.- esta durmiendo y vosotros tenéis que ir a hacer el examen de aparición.

Cierto.- dijo el señor Weasley levantándose de la silla con cara de preocupación.- ir a prepararos, dentro de cinco minutos os quiero en el jardín.

Los chicos subieron corriendo y cuando bajaron el señor Weasley ya les estaba esperando en el jardín trasero junto con Clarice.

Os acompañare como miembro de la Orden.- dijo simplemente Clarice al ver la cara de interrogación de Harry.

Bueno chicos haremos una aparición conjunta.- explico el señor Weasley con cierto nerviosismo.- tu Ron iras conmigo y tu Harry con Clarice, nos apareceremos cerca de donde estaba antes las tres escobas.

De acuerdo.- dijeron los dos muchachos.

Clarice le cogió la mano a Harry, cuando Harry vio como su amigo sujetaba la de su padre sintió la ya conocida presión de la aparición conjunta.

Cuando la presión tan típica de la aparición conjunta desapareció vio que se encontraba ya en Homesdae, mas concretamente en la puerta de las tres escobas.

El día estaba totalmente encapotado y había un viento helado impropio de la época del año en la que se encontraban.

Harry antes de ir al sitio donde se realizaría el examen se fijo en que el pueblo de Homesdae, ya no era el típico pueblo pintoresco que Harry conoció en sus escapadas de tercer curso ahora tenia el aspecto de un pueblo abandonado, todas las tiendas menos algunas excepciones como cabeza de puerco, habían cerrado. Harry sabia que las tres escobas estaban cerrada tras la colaboración involuntaria de la señora Rosmerta en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.

Se dirigieron por el pedregoso sendero hasta el lugar donde se realizaría el examen de aparición. El lugar era ni más ni menos que la entrada de Honeydukes, el cual ahora estaba cerrado como la mayoría de establecimientos del pueblo.

Al llegar al lugar tanto Harry como Ron fueron saludados con efusividad por compañeros de clase que también realizarían el examen ese mismo día.

En total eran como unas dieciocho personas las que se examinarían ese día. Harry pudo ver entre los postulantes a varios alumnos de Slytherin, los cuales estaban apartados del resto de personas, y hablando con caras preocupadas los unos con los otros, con rostros serios y sombríos.

A Harry eso no le dio buena espina y en un susurro disimulado se lo comento a Ron el cual, sonriendo dijo.

No te preocupes.- dijo con un movimiento de la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.- no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada con la de aurores y miembros de la Orden como hay aquí.

No sé, no me da buena espina.- dijo Harry sin dejarse convencer del todo por su mejor amigo.

Si te hace sentir mejor, se lo comentare a mi padre para que estén todos alerta, ¿vale?.- dijo Ron intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

De acuerdo, aunque tampoco quiero que se crean que soy un crío.- dijo Harry con un mohín.

No te preocupes.- dijo Ron yendo a junto de su padre que estaba hablando en ese momento con el padre de unos de sus compañeros el cual también trabajaba en el ministerio de magia. Cuando el señor Weasley reparo en la presencia de su hijo este en un murmullo le comento lo que había hablado con Harry. Este en vez de quitarle importancia como había hecho su hijo mostró en su cara la preocupación que esa noticia le había dado, girándose le dijo algo a Clarice la cual salió corriendo calle arriba desapareciendo de la vista de Harry.

Tan sumido estaba Harry en todos esos detalles que no vio al conocido examinador de pie delante de todos comenzando a dar los detalles del examen.

El grupo formado por Harry y sus compañeros de curso fue dividido en tres grupos que fueron desplazándose a diferentes lugares del pintoresco pueblo. Afortunadamente Harry y Ron coincidieron en el mismo equipo, junto con algunos alumnos de Huffelpuf con los que se llevaban bastante bien de las reuniones del ED y de las clases que compartían con ellos en Herbología.

La prueba consistía simplemente en aparecerse en diferentes lugares del pueblo en un limitado espacio de tiempo. El grupo de Harry tenia que desaparecerse en el lugar donde estaban, luego aparecerse en la casa de los gritos, a continuación aparecerse en Zonkos para finalmente aparecerse en el lugar de partida, todo esto en un espacio de tiempo no mayor de 1 minuto por persona.

Harry se puso en marcha en cuanto le llegó su turno. En el primer lugar donde tenía que aparecerse vio sin ninguna sorpresa un grupo de aurores y de miembros de la orden del fénix patrullando la zona, con una mirada llena de melancolía a la casa de los gritos se desapareció del lugar para aparecerse en Zonkos donde otro grupo de aurores y de miembros de la orden también estaban patrullando la zona, entre las personas que pudo ver, pudo apreciar una cabellera roja con una larga coleta.

Para terminar regreso al lugar de partida donde el examinador de turno le felicito por su buen trabajo y a continuación le entrego un pergamino con sus datos personales y un sello del ministerio de magia donde le permitían aparecerse.

Harry tras las felicitaciones y la adquisición de su permiso de aparición se sentó junto con miembros del ED que ya habían terminado a esperar que su amigo Ron saliese del examen.

Cuando vio llegar a su amigo con una gran sonrisa en la boca y un papel parecido al que le entregaron sujeto firmemente en una de sus manos no tuvo ninguna duda, esta vez no se había dejado media ceja atrás.

Se felicitaron el una al otro vehementemente para luego ver aun abatido Neville Longbotom acercarse a ellos con una gran pena reflejada en su redonda cara.

Neville, ¿qué tal te ha ido en el examen?.- le pregunto sin ningún tacto Ron.

Pues veras... .- comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada, Harry ya le iba a decir que no hacia falta que no les dijese nada cuando una gran sonrisa cubrió su cara.- HE APROBADO.

Todos se rieron de la reacción de Neville y cuando se iban a abalanzar sobre el para darle el típico abrazo entre hombres (que consiste en abrazar a una persona con un brazo y con ese mismo dar dos palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.), Una gran explosión surgida de no se sabe dónde retumbo en la pacifica atmósfera del famoso pueblecito mágico.

Un grito desgarrador fue seguido del gran estruendo poniendo la piel de gallina todo aquel que escuchaba el terrible alarido. Un frió siniestro comenzó a embargar el lugar produciendo un estremecimiento general.

Varios de los aurores que había vigilando la zona salieron corriendo a la zona donde se había producido la explosión dejando virtualmente desprotegidos a los jóvenes.

Harry junto con el resto de los miembros del ED sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en posición de alerta esperando alguna señal para actuar.

Harry se quedo mirando la zona por donde habían desaparecido los aurores y provenientes de esa zona se escucharon claros signos de lucha.

Quedaos cerca unos de otros.- les ordeno Harry a los miembros del ED que estaban junto a él.- no os disperséis por nada del mundo.

Un asentimiento general con la cabeza fue toda la respuesta que recibió Harry.

Estuvieron atentos un rato escuchando gritos y maldiciones. Ninguno de ellos se movió ya fuese por que el miedo les tuviera los pies pegados al suelo o por no desobedecer las ordenes de Harry. Sea como fuere, cuando los miembros de la Orden del Fénix llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Harry y sus compañeros, los rodearon rápidamente.

- Vaya Bill, yo que creía que tu luna de miel iba a durar un poco mas.- dijo Ron intentando romper la tensión al ver a su hermano mayor entre los miembros de la Orden.- no me digas que Fleur ya se ha cansado de ti.

Bill solo esbozo una tímida sonrisa a su hermano. De pronto, la plaza en la que se encontraban todos, se lleno de pronto de unos cincuenta encapuchados con las varitas. Harry se pregunto preocupado que había pasado con los aurores del ministerio que habían ido a presentar batalla, pero a si como se lo preguntaba eso, los vio corriendo detrás del medio centenar de encapuchados.

Y así fue como comenzó la batalla en Homesdae, por un lado la orden del fénix protegiendo a los estudiantes que habían ido a examinarse y por el otro los aurores del ministerio de magia, los dos grupos contra un enemigo en común, los mortifagos.

**N/a: siento muchísimo el retraso, ya se mas que un retraso a sido un gran retraso, casi dos meses, pero es que vereis hace poco empece a trabajarr y entre que salia echa polvo y que apenas me quedaba tiempo para descansar, se me fue acumulando el tema y al final no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, lo siento muchísimo.**

**Aunque lo peor de todo no es eso, no, lo peor es que al final el capitulo me ha quedado mas corto de lo que tenia planeado, muchísimo mas corto. Tuve que quitar cosas súper importantes, pero que irán apareciendo mas adelante, por que si no iba a tardar otros dos meses en actualizar y eso si que no.**

**Así que sintiéndolo mucho os tendré que hacer esperar un poco mas con mis súper ideas, aunque lo del sueño de Harry va a traer cola si no ya veréis.**

**Bueno esto es todo hasta la próxima, espero que como mucho esta vez tarde como unas dos semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Biquiños, sed felices pasároslo bien y buenos deseos.**

**Cristelos/ Patry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Estaban totalmente rodeados, miembros de la orden del fénix les estaban protegiendo de un ataque frontal de parte de los morti

Estaban totalmente rodeados, miembros de la orden del fénix les estaban protegiendo de un ataque frontal de parte de los mortifagos mientras los miembros del ministerio encargados de la seguridad de la zona estaban cortando su retaguardia.

Harry sentía como su mente se ponía a trabajar a mil por hora en una maratón de ideas que competían por ver cual era la mejor para poder salvar a sus compañeros la vida.

Llegó el encontronazo y con él, una lluvia de maldiciones de uno al otro bando con la intención de hacer el mayor daño posible a las filas.

De pronto a Harry se le ocurrió una idea, era un poco descabellada pero si salía bien les daría tiempo a desaparecerse del lugar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Mientras avisaba al resto de su plan, vio como una cabellera castaña salía de entre las filas de la orden del fénix para lanzarse contra un grupo de mortifagos que intentaban huir por una callejuela. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía esa cabellera se quedo impresionado, era Clarice, y viéndola luchar como luchaba no le extrañaba, en absoluto, que estuviera en la orden del fénix, era ágil, rápida, inteligente y efectiva, ella solita había sido capaz de derrotar a los quince mortifagos huidizos.

Harry aparto la mirada de la chica, y se concentro en la idea que iban a poner en marcha. Como pudo le comento a Ron su idea y en susurros fueron corriendo la voz por los miembros del ED, que pasaron de tener caras de autentico terror a caras de una concentración casi paranoica. Como pudieron le comentaron a Bill, el cual estaba peleando con dos mortifagos a un tiempo, su plan, buena mas que contárselo le dijeron, no te preocupes tenemos un plan, con lo que consiguieron ponerlo más nervioso si cabe.

Se pusieron todos en posición, todos los miembros del ED se pusieron tras la orden del fénix haciendo como pantalla detrás de ellos y gritando todos a la vez, gritaron:

EXPECTO PATRONUM.- una luz blanquísima cegó temporalmente a los mortifagos que fueron pillados desprevenidos, y en el tiempo en que recuperaron la vista, los miembros del ministerio de magia y de la Orden del Fénix los habían aturdido y encadenado con cuerdas invisibles anti-desaparición.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, tanto los habitantes del pueblo que se habían unido a la batalla como los miembros del ministerio como los de la Orden y todos mirando al grupo de muchachos/as de 17 años que habían conseguido distraer al enemigo de forma que este quedase casi paralizado. Esos chiquillos habían conseguido realiza un patronus mas o menos bien, eso no importaba, lo que importaba es el hecho en si, habían sorprendido de tal manera al enemigo otorgándole un tiempo precioso a los combatientes del bando de la luz, los cuales la supieron aprovechar al máximo.

Todos los miembros del ED se sonrieron satisfechos, menos un muchacho de cabellos azabaches que veía como un ciervo se acercaba a él lentamente hasta desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Hasta la próxima, Cornamenta.- susurro Harry despidiéndose de su Patronum.

Bien hecho Harry.- dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo.- nos has salvado de una buena.

No a sido nada, solo suerte.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Suerte?, Harry a sido algo mas que suerte.- dijo Ron incrédulo.- si no fuese por tu idea, ahora estaríamos todos muertos.

Harry a sido estupendo.- dijo un muchacho de Huffelpuff, Ernie Macmillan, miembro del ED, al acercarse a los amigos.

Si, estupendo.- dijo un muchacho apoyando al Huffelpuff.

Varias personas empezaron a acercarse a Harry para felicitarle por la gran estrategia, pero este gracias al señor Weasley y a Clarice, consiguió escabullirse de la multitud de curiosos.

Como pudieron se alejaron los cuatro de la multitud que los rodeaba.

Por cierto chicos.- dijo Clarice de pronto.- felicidades, habéis aprobado.

Gracias.- dijeron los dos a un tiempo sonriendo.

Será mejor que nos aparezcamos frente a la verja del colegio.- dijo el señor Weasley todavía con el semblante serio.

Harry, de pronto, recordó su cita con la profesora McGonagall, y como había dicho el señor Weasley, se desapareció de ese lugar para aparecerse frente a las verjas coronadas por los cerdos alados.

Cuando estuvo frente a las grandes puertas de madera se quedo como paralizado, como si hubiesen pegado sus pies al suelo con súper glue, los sucesos de aquella fatídica noche vinieron otra vez a su mente, la cueva, la marca tenebrosa, la torre de astronomía... todos esos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente impidiéndole dar un solo paso mas hacia el interior del imponente castillo.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, era su amigo Ron que comprendiendo lo que debía estar pasándole por la cabeza a su amigo le instaba a entrar al castillo.

Entraron todos juntos en el castillo. Harry, que se sabía mas que de memoria el camino al despacho del director, abría la comitiva. De reojo pudo ver como Clarice miraba impresionada el castillo, y entonces se pregunto dónde había estudiado la muchacha para poder manejarse tan bien en una batalla. Coloco esa cuestión en un rincón de su mente y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el despacho del director.

Siguieron caminando por los desiertos pasillos del imponente castillo. Desde que entraron Harry no se dejaba de preguntar por que le había citado McGonagall. En su mente se barajaban varias posibilidades, desde comentarle algo relevante de la orden del fénix, hasta preguntarle otra vez a donde había ido la noche en la que murió el antiguo director del colegio.

Al llegar junto a la gárgola de piedra Harry pronuncio la contraseña que les daba acceso al despacho del director. Subieron por las escaleras giratorias hasta llegar por fin hacia la puerta de madera.

El señor Weasley llamo a esta y cuando ya le dieron permiso para pasar el se disculpo con los chicos diciendo que iba a volver al pueblo por si necesitaban de su ayuda y luego volvería a recogerlos. Los chicos simplemente asintieron y entraron al despacho.

Entraron todos juntos y cuando Harry se fijo en la nueva decoración del despacho quiso salir corriendo de ahí por patas.

Todo estaba decorado con encajes y platos de gatitos juguetones.

No me lo puedo creer.- dijo una voz a su lado que Harry identifico como la de Clarice.- será una broma ¿no?.

Pasen mis niños.- dijo una voz falsamente dulzona que a Harry le sonó mas bien como la del mismísimo demonio(aunque no se equivocaba mucho). Cuando los chicos fijaron su vista en la mesa del director vieron, con estupefacción, la visión más horripilante, monstruosa y traumatizante de cuantas hay, es decir a Dolores Umbriged.

¿Por que habéis llegado tan tarde?.- pregunto una voz al otro lado del despacho cerca de la ventana, era McGonagall, los chicos casi se mean del gusto a verla.

Hubo un ataque de mortifagos al terminar los chicos el examen.- le informo rápidamente Clarice que no apartaba la mirada de Umbriged.

¿Como?.- pregunto la profesora McGonagall realmente sorprendida. Entre los tres le contaron lo que había pasada.- bueno, es una suerte que a Potter se le ocurriese esa idea.

Es que Potter siempre tiene ideas estupendas.- dijo con una sonrisa la profesora Umbriged.

Si, claro... .- dijo la profesora McGonagall lanzándole una mirada confusa a la mujer.

Sentaros muchachos.- dijo la mujer con una voz falsamente maternal. Los chicos no se movieron de sus sitios, bien cerquita de la puerta no vaya a ser...

Preferimos estar de pie gracias.- dijo Harry educadamente.

Como queráis.- dijo ella con otra de esas sonrisas made in Umbriged.

Potter, te preguntaras por que te he citado hoy aquí.- dijo la profesora McGonagall paseándose por el despacho.- lo cierto es que no he sido yo la que se quería entrevistar contigo, si no la profesora Umbriged.- y Harry lo entendió todo, era una encerrona.

Señor Potter, como sabrá, el año en que estuve como encargada de este colegio, hubieron ciertos, incidentes, entre usted y yo, que me gustaría aclarar.- dijo la profesora Umbriged.

Con todos mis respetos creo que esos "incidentes" como usted los llama están mas que claros.- le interrumpió deliberadamente Harry.

Déjame explicarte Potter.- continuo la profesora Umbriged.- nada es lo que parece.- dijo levantándose de la silla, aunque el cambio no pareció muy significativo dado que no se notaba el cambio de estatura.- durante esa época los miembros del ministerio de magia estábamos sometidos a mucha tensión, los rumores sobre la vuelta del innombrable hacían que un ambiente de continua tensión nos invadiese, ya sé que eso no es ninguna excusa para lo que hice, pero he de admitir que a mi esa tensión me afecto un poco mas que a mis compañeros y creo que actué como lo hice debido a esa tensión.- termino su pequeño discurso con una cara que parecía de autentico sufrimiento.

Jajaja.- una carcajada de Clarice interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.- vaya Dolores, he estado a esto, de creerme tu discurso.- dijo señalando una distancia entre su dedo índice y pulgar.- pero como sabes lo tuyo no es la interpretación.

Vaya señorita Scott, me alegro de contar con su visita.- dijo con una sonrisa falsamente sincera.- y lamento enormemente que no sea capaz de encontrar ciertas mis palabras.

Es que no hay nada de ciertas en sus palabras Dolores.- le aclaro Clarice con una sonrisa burlona.

Eso según tu.- dijo la profesora comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Y según yo.- intervino Harry.- por que esta marca que tengo en mi mano no es fruto de un momento de tensión.- dijo Harry mostrando la marca que se había hecho durante los castigos con esa mujer.- si no de una mujer desequilibrada.

Un respeto Potter.- chillo la mujer abandonando súbitamente su tono falsamente conciliador.- estas hablando con la directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

¿Es la nueva directora?.- pregunto Harry imperturbable.- es una lastima que el consejo escolar no haya sido capaz de encontrar a alguien de la altura de Dumbledore, si es que existe, pero ponerle a usted a cargo del colegio... me parece una vergüenza.- cuando termino de hablar Harry podía jurar que había visto una sonrisa en la cara de la profesora McGonagall.

Lo cierto es que no fue el consejo escolar, Potter.- dijo ella con orgullo.- fue el mismo ministro de magia el que me nombro como directora.

A sí que fue el ministro.- dijo Harry sin dar muestra alguna de que aquello le afectase.- parece que vamos de mal en peor, primero metiendo personas inocentes en prisión y ahora esto... en fin.

¿Algún problema Potter?.- dijo ella sin rastro alguno de cordialidad.

Si, muchos pero no será a usted a la que se lo diga.- dijo Harry sin apartar sus ojos de la diminuta mujer.- si eso a sido todo, nos están esperando.

No Potter.- dijo ella reteniéndoles un momento.- solo una pregunta Potter.

¿Cual?.- dijo Harry girando medio cuerpo.

¿A donde fue con el profesor Dumbledore el día en que murió?.

Eso, querida directora.- dijo con un sarcasmo mas que evidente.- no es de su incumbencia.- y se dirigió a la puerta junto con sus amigos.- hasta la vista.

No me des la espalda Potter.- dijo la mujer furiosa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada con su varita tenia una apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Dame una razón Dolores y te juro que hoy mismo pierdes tu maravilloso puesto en este colegio y en el mundo.- siseo Clarice con la varita levantada y apuntando a la mujer.

No me hagas reír Scott, no serias capaz.- dijo ello con una sonrisa vacilona.

No me tientes Dolores, no me tientes.- dijo ella sin bajar la varita y mirando con fuego en los ojos a la mujer.- sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz.

De acuerdo, podéis iros, no pasa nada, cálmate, no iba a hacer nada, vaya como te pones.- empezó a balbucear la mujer mirando a la muchacha con el miedo pintado en su cara.- hasta el día uno de septiembre.- se despidió rápidamente.

Os acompaño a la salida chicos.- se ofreció la profesora McGonagall rápidamente, mientras salía con ellos del despacho. Cuando ya habían pasado la puerta custodiada por la gran gárgola de piedra empezó a hablar con los chicos.- habéis estado muy bien ahí adentro chicos, pero debéis tener cuidado de ahora en adelante con ella, sobre todo tu Harry, ahora estarás mas vigilado que nunca, no apartara su atención de ti, sobre todo sabiendo lo que sabes y que ella quiere saber.

Tal vez eso no sea un problema, profesora McGonagall.- dijo Harry seriamente.

¿Cómo que tal vez no sea un problema?¿A que te refieres Potter?.- pregunto con rostro severo.

Por que este año no pienso volver al colegio.- la noticia le sentó como una jarra de agua helada a la profesora McGonagall que simplemente se quedo mirando sorprendida a Harry.- ya soy mayor de edad, y sinceramente en este colegio ya no me queda nada que me ate a él, así que no creo que vaya a volver.

Y se puede saber ¿qué vas a hacer sin la preparación adecuada?.- dijo con una fría calma que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Acabar con Voldemort.- esas palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado, tanto la profesora McGonagall como Ron dieron un gritito de miedo.

Potter ¿te has vuelto loco?.- pregunto la profesora perdiendo la poca paciencia que la mujer poseía.

No, todavía estoy en mis cabales.- dijo Harry perdiendo poco a poco esa mascara de frialdad que había construido a su alrededor al entrar en el despacho de Umbriged.

Pues déjame decirte que no es eso lo que parece.- le contesto su profesora.- y se puede saber ¿cómo lo vas a hacer?.

El cómo solo lo sé yo y basta.- dijo Harry tajantemente.

¿Y no puedes hacerlo desde el colegio?.- le pregunto ella severamente.

Lo cierto es que no, necesito libertad para moverme.- le explico Harry.

La orden del fénix te podría ayudar, al fin y al cabo fue instituida para eso, para acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado.- dijo ella.

¿Y arriesgarme a que otro posible traidor le vaya con el cuento a Voldemort y que este consiga matarme?.- dijo Harry enfadado.- gracias pero creo que paso.

Pues yo creo que debes volver al colegio.- dijo ella severamente.- aquí estas mas seguro que en cualquier otro lugar y lo sabes.

¿Cómo lo estaba Dumbledore?.- pregunto Harry con amargura.

Entiéndelo Potter, debes volver.- dijo ella.

No puedo.- contestó él.

¿Y si te diera esa libertad que necesitas, si a cambio sigues asistiendo al colegio?.- empezó a ceder la anciana profesora.

¿Como?.- pregunto Harry incrédulo.

¿Y si te permitiese entrar y salir del colegio siempre y cuando asistieses a clase y te presentases a tus EXTASIS?.- le ofreció la anciana mujer con cansancio. Harry se quedo sorprendido con el ofrecimiento, en honor a la verdad era una oferta muy tentadora, difícilmente podría rechazarla.- piénsalo Potter, aquí hay mas en juego que tu futuro.

Habían llegado a las puertas del vestíbulo donde ya les esperaba un atribulado señor Weasley. Se despidieron de la profesora McGonagall y salieron de los terrenos del colegio para desaparecerse del lugar para, acto seguido, aparecerse en los jardines de la madriguera.

Nada mas aparecerse en los terrenos de la madriguera una maraña de cabellos rojizos comenzó a abrazarles con una efusividad innata. Entre sollozos la señora Weasley consiguió decir que se había enterado del ataque a Homeasde y que estaba muy preocupada.

Después de calmar a la señora Weasley se dirigieron a la casa donde unas histéricas Ginny y Hermione esperaban ansiosas los detalles del ataque al pueblo mágico.

Entre todos les contaron lo sucedido en el pueblo a las tres mujeres. Al terminar todos quedaron sumidos en un reflexivo silencio.

¿A que no adivináis quien es el nuevo director de Hogwarts?.- soltó de pronto Clarice con una sonrisa traviesa.

Es cierto hoy fuisteis a hablar con McGonagall.- dijo Hermione de pronto.- he leído el profeta, pero no me imagino quien puede ser el nuevo director.

Umbriged.- dijeron Harry, Ron y Clarice a coro.

¿Que?.- fue la reacción conjunta de todos en la cocina.

Lo que oís.- dijo Ron.- no solo nos obligan a ir al colegio a la fuerza, si no que además tenemos a la zumbada esa de directora, teníais que haber visto como dejo el despacho de Dumbledore, parece una versión reducida del FANTASTICO MUNDO DEL ENCAJE.- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

No me puedo creer que esa mujer tan horrible se haga cargo del colegio.- dijo la señora Weasley con pesar.- no entiendo que el consejo escolar la haya votado.

Lo cierto es que no fue el consejo escolar.- explico Harry.

A ¿no?.- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

En realidad fue el ministro de magia quien la nombro.- dijo Harry con pesar.

Es increíble.- dijo el señor Weasley.- este hombre va de mal en peor, no me puedo creer que haga algo semejante.

Después de un tiempo de discutir acerca del nuevo nombramiento y de felicitar a los chicos por haber aprobado, Harry y Ron subieron a la habitación de este ultimo para descansar un poco antes de la comida.

Harry se tiro en la cama cerrando los ojos. Ese día había sido un día muy largo y todavía tenia que tomar una decisión sobre la propuesta de la profesora McGonagall, pero en ese momento sentía que no podía tomar ninguna decisión importante, estaba tan cansado... que cuando quiso darse cuenta se había quedado dormido arrullado por los ronquidos de su mejor amigo.

N/A:

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo por hoy, ya se es un poco corto, pero es que dentro de dos días se me acaban las vacaciones y tengo que volver al curro y eso significa que prácticamente no voy a tener tiempo ni para mear.

Bueno como pudisteis observar algunas de mis grandes ideas ya las he puesto en marcha. Ya sé que lo de Umbriged no es una gran idea si no una GRAN putada, pero dará mucho juego a la historia y aparte que ella este en el colegio dará lugar a algunos sucesos muy importantes en la vida de Harry.

Por cierto he de dar las gracias sinceramente a todos los que me habéis escrito en los Reviews, muchísimas gracias no sabéis la ilusión que me hace recibirlos.

Me despido hasta la próxima, portaros bien, pasároslo mejor, sed felices... y dejadme Reviews. Hasta pronto.

Cristelos/ Patry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, el sueño, el examen, el ataque, Umbriged, la oferta de la profesora McGonagall. Todo se arremolinaba en su mente sin dejarle pensar con absoluta claridad.

Llevaba así dos días, sin salir de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo, sin comer apenas y hablando lo mínimo. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía hablar con nadie, tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Sabia de sobra que su amigo Ron ya había informado a Hermione acerca de la conversación que tuvo con McGonagall antes del salir del colegio, y sabia cual seria el consejo que le iba a dar su amiga, antes incluso que esta se lo diera.

Por supuesto el viaje al valle de Godric había sido pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, necesitaba saber cual seria sus próximos pasos antes de conocer el ultimo lugar en donde había vivido con sus padres, sabia que ir a ver ese lugar iba a marcar un antes y un después en su vida y por tanto sabia que si no llevaba un plan preconcebido lo mas seguro es que no hubiese soportado la presión.

Lo que le echaba para atrás de volver a Hogwarts era simple y llanamente Dolores Umbriged, pasar otro curso escolar con esa mujer podía afectar gravemente a su mente. Estar cerca de esa mujer le horrorizaba, pero sabia que en el fondo, no tenia opción.

Por un lado, no podía obligar a sus amigos a apartar sus estudios cuando ese año tendrían los exámenes más importantes de sus vidas, los EXTASIS. Por el otro volver a Hogwarts seria una oportunidad estupenda de estudiar a los fundadores y saber cual de sus objetos robo Voldemort para hacerse un horrocruxe.

También estaba la oferta de McGonagall, prácticamente le había dado carta blanca para entrar y salir del colegio cuando le apeteciese. No podía negar que esa oferta era lo que más le tentaba de volver al colegio de magia.

Sabia que había gato encerrado en esa oferta, que había un propósito oculto en esa obsesión en que Harry volviese al colegio, lo sabia, pero no era capaz de desentrañar cual era exactamente ese motivo, pero creía saberlo.

Luego estaba el asunto del ataque de los mortifagos, era muy raro, pero sentía que el que ellos hubiesen esperado a que terminaran el examen de aparición fuese un punto importante en la historia, como si solo hubiesen querido lanzar un aviso al aire a ver si alguien quería recogerlo.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba el dichoso asunto del sueño que tuvo con su padrino, y de solo recordarlo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Es que era mas que inquietante el dichoso sueño.

Dejo apartado ese tema un momento para posar su mente en otro tema que también le traía un poco intrigado, Clarice.

Esa chica era de los mas extraña, aparecía así sin mas en su vida, entraba en la Orden del fénix con tan solo 17años ganándose la confianza inmediata de todos sus miembros y aun por encima la manera en que tuvo de hablarle a Umbriged cuando esta le amenazo fue espectacular. ¿De donde salía esa chica?¿Quién era realmente?¿De donde saca esa habilidad y esa seguridad en si misma?...

Todas esas cuestiones atormentaban la mente de nuestro joven héroe, y por mas vueltas que le daba a los diferentes temas era incapaz de dar con un resultado minimamente satisfactorio.

Se levanto de la cama y vio a su amigo Ron a su lado roncando a pierna suelta, como si los acontecimientos que azotaban al mundo no fuesen suficientes para estropearle el sueño. Sonrió para si y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Bajo las escaleras a oscuras y pasando por la cocina de los Weasley, salió al jardín a respirar aire fresco.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín y observo las estrellas que plagaban el firmamento, como testigos silenciosos de los turbios acontecimientos de la tierra.

Su mirada se fijo en una estrella en particular Sirio, o Sirius y sintió una presión en el pecho que no sentía desde el año pasado en la casa de los Dursleys. Lo echaba mucho de menos, sus consejos, su risa que parecía el ladrido de un perro, su apoyo incondicional...

Suspiro, creía que ya había superado eso, creía que esos sentimientos los tenia lo suficientemente superados como para que ahora lo atormentasen nuevamente. Volvió a suspirar, debía seguir adelante, dejar de lanzar la vista atrás, joder tenia una misión que cumplir, y costase lo que costase, cayese quien cayese debía cumplirla a toda costa, de ello dependía la vida de muchísimas personas.

- Suspiros tristes, lagrimas cansadas

que lanza el corazón, los ojos llueven,

los troncos bañan y las ramas mueven

De estas plantas a Alcides consagradas.- Harry se sorprendió al ver la figura de Clarice apoyada en el marco de la puerta recitando el poema de memoria.

Mas del viento las fuerzas conjuradas

los suspiros desatan y remueven,

y los troncos de las lagrimas se beben,

Mal ellos y peor ellas derramadas.

Hasta en mi tierno rostro aquel tributo

que dan mis ojos, invisible mano

de sombra o de aire me le deja enjuto,

Porque aquel ángel fieramente humano

no crea mi dolor, y así es mi fruto

Llorar sin premio, suspirar en vano.

Bonito poema.- dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

Es uno de mis favoritos.- dijo Clarice sentándose al lado de Harry sin haber sido invitada.- es de Francisco de Quevedo y Villegas.

¿Quien?.- pregunto Harry confundido.

Un poeta muggel del barroco español.- dijo ella.

Ahh.- dijo Harry sin saber que decir.

¿Por que suspirabas?.- dijo Clarice de pronto rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

Eres un poco cotilla.- le respondió Harry.

Te equivocas.- dijo ella muy seria.- soy muy cotilla.- dijo después sonriendo.

¿Por que tendría que responderte?.- le pregunto Harry seriamente.

No tienes ninguna obligación en responder.- dijo ella sonriendo.- eso es lo mejor del ser humano, que puede elegir. Que te haga una pregunta no significa que me la tengas que responder.

Entonces ¿para que preguntas?.- dijo Harry un poco confuso.

No lo se.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- simplemente llevas varios días muy callado, sin hablar con nadie, sin salir de la habitación... simplemente he supuesto que necesitabas hablar con alguien o que alguien te escuchase, y como pasaba por aquí...

Que acto más altruista el tuyo.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Una que es así.- dijo ella sonriendo también.- ¿me lo vas a decir?.

Con una condición.- dijo el serenamente.

¿Cual?.- dijo ella confusa.

Que antes me hables de ti.- dijo Harry.- para mi eres un enigma, apareces de la nada, eres miembro de la orden del fénix con tan solo 17 años, tienes una manera de luchar que simplemente quita el hipo... no se eres un interrogante enorme.

Jejejeje.-se rió ella.- ¿tan misteriosa parezco?.

Lo cierto es que un poco si.- dijo el confuso por su reacción.

Bueno, vale te hablare de mí, solo si me dices que te atormenta.- dijo ella, al ver que Harry simplemente asentía continuo.- bueno, uffff, por donde empiezo. Bueno por mi nombre, me llamo Clarice Angela Scott, aunque mi apellido no es mi apellido verdadero.- al ver la cara de circunstancia de Harry se rió.- no es que este suplantando una identidad falsa ni nada por el estilo, tranquilo, lo que pasa es que soy adoptada, no sé quienes son mis verdaderos padres, aparecí siendo un bebe de un año en las puertas del orfanato con un dije de plata con mi nombre.- dijo enseñándole un dije con el nombre de la chica grabado.- no me acuerdo del orfanato por que poco después de que me dejaran ahí me adoptaron los que se podría considerar como mis padres, aunque yo los calificaría de otra manera.

¿Como?.- dijo Harry interesado.

Como unos mortifagos hijos de puta sedientos de sangre.- dijo ella calmadamente.

¿Que?.- dijo Harry impresionado.

Pues eso.- dijo ella con calma.- resulta que tras la primera caída de Voldemort, mis padres estaban encabezando las listas de magos que estaban entre la filas del bastardo ese, y no se les ocurrió otra idea que para desviar tales habladurías adoptar a una niña muggel, osease, yo.

Pero tu no eres muggel.- dijo Harry sin acabar de comprender.

Eso ellos no lo sabían.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- ellos fueron a un orfanato de niños muggels así que lo más normal es que adoptaran a un niño muggel, jejejeje, no sabes la sorpresa que se llevaron el día que hice volar por los aires a mi hermano mayor.- dijo ella riéndose.

¿Y que hicieron?.- pregunto él.

Se enfadaron, había enviado a su hijo biológico a la luna, ¿cómo quieres que se pongan?.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Quiero decir ¿qué hicieron cuando supieron que eras una bruja?.- dijo él con impaciencia.

Me prohibieron hacer magia, imagínate yo con mis cuatro añitos recién cumplidos sin saber exactamente que me estaban diciendo.- dijo ella.- lo peor fue cuando me llego la carta de Hogwarts, cuando la cogí me ilusione un montón, pero mis padres me prohibieron ir, y mandaron una carta bastante grosera a Dumbledore diciéndole que no pensaban mandar a su hija a un colegio como ese, lo que resulta una estupidez por que su hijo estaba estudiando allí.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- pero yo no me quede de brazos cruzados, no iba a permitir que me negaran una educación que me merecía por derecho. Así que un día me fui a Londres yo sola, y fui al callejón Diagon a comprarme mi varita.- dijo ella sacando su varita y mirándola con orgullo.- los libros ya los tenia en casa, de mi hermano, así que no me hacia falta comprarlos.

¿Y los exámenes?.- pregunto Harry interesado.

En el ministerio de magia hay una convocatoria de exámenes libres para la gente que estudia en casa y yo he ido los últimos seis años, de esa manera me pude sacar mis TIMOS.- le explico.

¿Y tus padres nuca se enteraron que estudiabas magia a escondidas?.- pregunto Harry incrédulo.

Si te digo la verdad los primeros cuatro años fueron bastante complicados, entre que tenia que ir a la escuela muggel y luego al llegar a casa poner a practicar hechizos pociones y demás, no te voy a decir que no fue duro por que mentiría, pero desde que volvió el bastardo de Voldemort lo he tenido mas fácil, mis padres casi no pasaban por casa lo que originaba que yo no tuviese vigilancia por parte de ellos, así que prácticamente deje de ir a la escuela muggel y me centre en entrenarme para luchar contra gente como mis padres.- le explico ella.- hace como unos 4 meses mis padres me llevaron con ellos a una de sus reuniones y conocí a tito Voldy.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¿De veras?.- pregunto Harry realmente impresionado.

Si, fue horrible querían torturarme y hacer que me uniese a ellos como una especie de espía de muggels o algo por el estilo.

¿Y que hiciste?.- pregunto él.

Me fugue.- explico ella con sencillez.- había cumplido la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico así que me fui de casa.

¿Y a donde fuiste?.

Me convertí en una mercenaria a sueldo.- dijo ella con una media sonrisa sorprendiendo sobremanera a Harry.- tenia que pagarme mi comida, mi ropa y mi habitación en el caldero chorreante, y como la única habilidad que tengo es la de patear culos, pues no me quedo mas remedio.

¿Mercenaria?.

Si, ahora que el mundo mágico sabe que Voldemort a regresado a cundido el pánico entre muchas familias, muchas contratan magos para protegerlos una especie de guardaespaldas o algo así, yo era eso, y pagaban bien la verdad.

¿Cómo llegaste a la Orden?.- pregunto Harry interesado.

Por mi trabajo tenia que tratar con muchas clases de personas, desde gente adinerada que solo utiliza su varita para sacarse los mocos de la nariz hasta comerciantes del callejón Diagon que buscaban mas seguridad para sus negocios. En uno de mis encargos me encontré con una emboscada de unos mortifagos que querían acabar con la familia que estaba protegiendo, mientras luchaba contra ellos, apareció la Orden, y saco de allí a la familia y a mí. Poco después Minerva quiso entrevistarse conmigo, y dijo algo así como que necesitaban alguien como yo en la Orden y si me interesaba. Yo no me lo pensé mucho y acepte. Como no tenia donde ir, los Weasleys me acogieron hasta que me encargaron protegerte.

Vaya.- dijo Harry impresionado.- que vida más intensa.

Me los vas a decir tu.- dijo ella riendo.

Bueno, si tienes razón.- dijo él sonriendo. Después de que la chica le contase todo eso sentía que confiaba un poco mas en ella.- así que ¿tito Voldy?.

Es un apelativo cariñoso.- dijo ella riendo alegremente.- al final se le coge cariño, ya ves... .- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Te entiendo, la ultima vez que lo vi me sentí tan unido a él.- dijo Harry haciendo que los dos soltaran una gran carcajada.

Ahora te toca a ti.- le dijo ella, después de calmarse. Así que Harry no le quedo otro remedio que contarle todo lo que le pasaba, omitiendo claro esta todo el tema de la profecía y lo de los horrocruxe. Cuando termino Clarice miraba al cielo con una mirada llena de seriedad.- lo cierto es que me gustaría ayudarte a que tomases una decisión, pero no puedo, debes tomar esta decisión tu solo.

Lo sé- dijo el sencillamente.- pero de todas maneras te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Me aaaaaaaaaaalegro.- dijo ella sin poder reprimir un bostezo.- creo que me vuelvo a la cama.

Si será lo mejor.- dijo él sonriendo.- buenas noches Clarice.

Buenas noches Harry.- dijo ella entrando a la casa y dejando a Harry solo.

Harry se quedo un rato mas sentado en ese banco, ya no le perturbaban todas esas cuestiones, después de hablar con Clarice se sentía extrañamente liberado. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

Harry se levanto al día siguiente con un buen humor que no tenia desde hacia un montón de tiempo.

Bajo a desayunar y cuando entro en la cocina de los Weasley se encontró a todos ya desayunando. Saludo a todos con un alegre buenos días y se sentó a desayunar entre su amigo Ron y Hermione, ambos le lanzaron miradas extrañadas que el prefirió ignorar por el momento.

Después de que se fuera el señor Weasley, Harry le pidió a sus amigos si podían hablar un momento a solas. Ellos extrañados todavía por la actitud de su amigo le siguieron hasta la habitación de los gemelos que en ese momento estaba vacía.

Chicos he tomado una decisión.- dijo Harry alegremente.

De que se trata Harry, nos tenias preocupados.- dijo Hermione sentándose en una de las cajas que había por ahí.

He estado dándole vueltas a la proposición que me hizo McGonagall, y creo que lo más sensato será aceptarla.- dijo Harry esperando la reacción de sus amigos, y esta no se hizo esperar, Hermione pego un gritito ahogado y se lanzo a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

Bien, Harry sabia que al final harías lo correcto.- dijo Hermione emocionada, Ron simplemente sonrió a su amigo dándole su apoyo.

Lo malo es que ahora nos tendremos que poner a estudiar para los EXTASIS.- dijo Ron con pesadez.

Y aguantar a Umbriged.- dijo Harry en el mismo tono de abatimiento.

Ni me nombres al sapo.- dijo Ron como si solo nombrar a la profesora le produjese un escalofrió.

Jejeje.- se rió a Harry.- de todas formas antes de que empiecen las clases quiero ir al Valle de Godric.- dijo esto con cierta seriedad.

Lo comprendo Harry.- dijo Hermione.

Y creo que lo más sensato será avisar a Lupin y a la Orden de mis planes de ir.- dijo él con serenidad.

Si, será lo mejor.- concedió Hermione.

Voy a enviarle ahora mismo una lechuza.- dijo Harry incorporándose y saliendo de la habitación en busca de pergamino y pluma para enviarle una nota a Lupin.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y tras encontrar un cacho de pergamino y una pluma con la que escribir escribió un corto mensaje a Lupin, algo así como " necesito contarte algo", lo doblo lo engancho en la pata de su lechuza y dejo a esta salir volando por la ventana cargando con el mensaje.

Lo único que faltaba ahora era organizar el viaje hacia el lugar donde habían asesinado a su padres.

N/a:

Bueno esto es todo, ya se es un poco corto de mas, pero es que en este capitulo lo que quería era reflejar la angustia de Harry y la confesión de Clarice aunque la verdad es que este capitulo y el anterior iban a ser uno solo, lo que pasa es que me iba a quedar un poco largo de mas y tampoco quería aburriros demasiado.

Bueno, ante todo dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review, de verdad que si no fuera por ellos no me daría tanta prisa en actualizar. Y que rápida he sido esta vez ¿os habéis dado cuenta? Y no solo eso si no que también he subido una historia nueva, es que soy un genio(modestia aparte).

Aparte de todo esto he de avisar que la próxima vez que actualice tal vez tarde un poco bastante, pero por favor tened paciencia.

Y nada mas, sed felices, pasároslo bien, trabajad mucho a aquellos que trabajen a aquellos que estudien que estudien mucho... y dejadme reviews, nada mas bicos y apertas (como decimos en mi tierra) o besos y abrazos (en castellano vulgar).

Cristelos/Patry.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de hablar con Lupin y con el señor Weasley sobre su decisión de visitar el valle de Godric

El plan ya estaba en marcha, la Orden del Fénix sabia lo que tenia que hacer, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban preparados, lo único que faltaba es que les diesen vía libre para salir.

Y de pronto en el cielo negro aparecieron primero unas chispas de color verde y luego unas de color azul, esa era la señal.

Se han vuelto a equivocar.- protesto por enésima vez Hermione, mientras se ponían en marcha.- dijimos chispas azules, y esas eran claramente añil, ¿es que no pueden hacer nada bien?.- Harry contuvo la risa ante la exasperación de su amiga.

¿Que más da?.- dijo Ron.- el caso es que nos dieron pista libre. Si nos vamos a poner quisquillosos, dijimos que tu pelo tendría que ser rojo y es claramente caoba.- le espeto Ron haciendo que Harry que hacia todo lo que podía por no echar sé a reír comenzase a hacerlo a carcajada limpia.

Es que el rojo me hacia la cara demasiado pálida.- se quejo Hermione enfuruñada. Se habían cambiado un poco su aspecto exterior para no llamar la atención si se encontraban a alguien, cosa improbable.

Lo que sea.- dijo Ron también enfadado.

Y tu ¿podrías dejar de reírte?.- le dijo Hermione enfadada por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Es que mira que sois tontos.- le dijo Harry todavía riéndose.- mira que enfadaros por algo así...

Es que si por algo tan insignificante ya meten la pata, ¿imagínate en algo verdaderamente importante?.- dijo Hermione con la frente arrugada.

Hermione, son Fred y George, sabes que pueden llegar a ser unos gamberros, pero también son muy inteligentes cuando se les necesita.- le explico Harry.

A parte, fue idea tuya que nos ayudaran.- le espeto Ron.

Mi idea era que nos ayudaran un poco.- le dijo Hermione.- no que en sus manos estuviese el futuro de la misión.- se defendió.

Lo que tu digas.- le dijo Ron malhumorado.

Hoy estas un poco huraño.- le dijo Hermione molesta.

Es que todavía no me puedo creer que hayáis confiado en ellos para esto, y no en mi que se supone que sois vuestro amigo.- dijo enfadado.

No es eso Ron.- le dijo Harry que había cambiado de repente su expresión de divertida curiosidad a otra tremendamente seria.- te necesitaba a mi lado. Si Hermione o tu no estuvieseis en ese momento a mi lado yo no seria capaz de continuar, te necesito a ti a mi lado, por eso se lo pedimos a ellos.

Lo siento.- le dijo Ron comprendiendo por fin las razones de su amigo.

No pasa nada.- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

Siguieron subiendo por la cuesta, caminando por el empedrado camino en dirección al ya mítico, en el mundo mágico, valle de Godric.

Habían ideado un plan con alguno de los miembros de la orden del Fénix, para poder visitar sin correr excesivos riesgos, el que había sido el hogar donde había vivido su primer año de vida, Harry. Les costo mucho convencerles, en total una semana entera, pero habían logrado que les permitiesen visitar el ahora abandonado pueblo, y que les facilitasen la tarea de encontrarlo porque, al ser un pueblo casi exclusivamente de magos, era verdaderamente muy difícil encontrarlo en una mapa normal y corriente.

El papel de los gemelos, parte fundamental del plan, era ni más ni menos que "distraer" a la Orden del Fénix.

Bien, pensareis, ¿para que querían distraer a la Orden del Fénix si ellos les habían ayudado a idear el plan?, Bueno por que en honor a la verdad, lo que se dice de acuerdo, acuerdo, no estaban precisamente. Lo cierto es que cuando le comentaron sus intenciones a Lupin este, junto a la señora Weasley que también estaba presente, puso el grito en el cielo, diciendo que era una locura que fuesen al Valle de Godric, que no era un lugar para ir de paseo, que eran unos insensatos... bueno, en resumen, que les prohibían categóricamente que fuesen al valle.

Al parecer el señor Lupin perdió hace tiempo su instinto de merodeador, por que si lo hubiese conservado se daría cuenta que las largas charlas que tenia con los chicos la ultima semana, eran, ni más ni menos que para sonsacarle información sobre el antiguo hogar de los Potter. Pero que se le va a hacer, eso de hacerse mayor y estar a punto de casarse al final afectan a la percepción. (Quiero que este comentario no se malinterprete y que las fans del lobito no se me echen encima, pero muchachas comprended que los años no pasan en balde '... mejor me callo por que aun voy a empeorar las cosas).

Así que gracias a la información que le consiguieron sonsacar al ultimo de los merodeadores, consiguieron encontrar el lugar exacto donde se alzaba la antigua casa del matrimonio Potter.

Y ese era el papel de los gemelos en todo este enrevesado asunto, distraer a la Orden, y de paso a posibles Mortifagos, sobre su presencia en el ahora abandonado Valle de Godric. Los chicos no sabían exactamente lo que harían los gemelos, simplemente les comentaron lo que tenían pensado hacer y ellos inmediatamente pusieron una cara que parecía que les había tocado la lotería y dijeron que no había problema que conocían la distracción perfecta para ese caso, que no se preocupasen. Cada vez que Hermione recordaba el momento en que los gemelos decían con voz de estar completamente seguros que no se preocupasen un escalofrió de temor le recorría la espina dorsal.

Y bueno, eso era mas o menos a lo que se habían dedicado la ultima semana. Ahora estaban recorriendo el camino que separaba el centro del abandonado pueblo mágico con el hogar del fallecido matrimonio Potter.

Según los datos que consiguieron sonsacar a Lupin, fue que el pueblo, tras la ultima aparición hacia 16 años del Lord oscuro en él, había sido abandonado por todos sus habitantes por miedo a que el fantasma del señor Tenebroso recorriese sus calles habido de venganza y de sed de sangre. Cuando Voldemort volvió y quedo claro que su fantasma no iba a volver para vengarse, la gente siguió sin querer volver temiendo que su ira destructiva se cebara en el pueblo y en sus indefensos habitantes.

Así que lo que Harry y sus amigos estaban recorriendo en esos momentos era, ni más ni menos, que calles abandonadas con precipitación y casas en desuso.

El lugar estaba invadido por una atmósfera de tristeza que hacia que a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas se le encogiese el corazón de congoja, era muy difícil pasear por esas calles sin intentar imaginar como era cuando estaba habitada. Imaginar como sus habitantes entraban por las mañanas temprano en la panadería que estaba a su izquierda a por el tierno pan, o por las tardes a la cafetería que ahora tenían a sus espaldas, o a niños pequeños corriendo y jugando en la plaza del pueblo donde una antigua fuente seguía regalando su preciado liquido a aquel que lo quisiese.

Ahora tenemos que coger esa calle de ahí.- dijo Hermione señalando una calle, mientras sujetaba un block lleno de notas en su mano.- según lo que he averiguado estaremos cerca de la casa de tus padres al doblar la esquina siguiente.

De acuerdo.- dijo Harry mientras seguía a su amiga calle arriba.

Subieron todos juntos, apretados los unos en los otros, tanto por la fría niebla que recorría el país, como por el miedo a lo desconocido.

La imagen que tenían ante sus ojos parecía que cambiaba paulatinamente a medida que se acercaban a la ultima morada Potter. El ambiente parecía enrarecido, la oscuridad parecía que crecía a su alrededor y una sensación de humedad en el ambiente hacia que se arrebujasen mas en sus capas de viaje, aun estando en pleno mes de agosto.

Harry se ponía mas y más nervioso a medida que se acercaban al ultimo hogar que había compartido con sus padres, el principio de todo, el alpha, donde todos los acontecimientos de su vida comenzaron realmente, el lugar donde asesinaron a sus seres más queridos.

Y a lo lejos divisaron una casa medio derruida, con el techo de la parte izquierda de la casa como si una gran explosión lo hubiese volatilizado. Harry supo que era esa casa sin saber muy bien por que.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblarle, y un incomodo nudo se apodero de su garganta, sentía que cada paso que daba le costaba un mundo, como si cada molécula de su cuerpo se negase a seguir a delante y el se obcecase en continuar.

Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, llegaron frente a la casa de los Potter.

Harry se mordió el labio intentando contener unas lagrimas que luchaban por salir, debía ser fuerte, el plato gordo todavía estaba por llegar, no debía flaquear ahora, solo un poco mas, se animaba a si mismo intentando reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía.

Su casa, la casa que durante la huida del asesino de Voldemort había compartido con sus padres, estaba ante él, testigo de la noche que marcaría con sangre la historia, estaba ante él, amenazante, oscura, tenebrosa, sobrecogedora, agonizante...

En el pasado había sido una casa Inglesa normal y corriente, de dos pisos con un jardín delantero y con las paredes con ladrillo al aire. Ahora todas las ventanas estaban rotas, el techo parecía que se cayese a trozos y el ladrillo, por culpa del paso del tiempo y la falta de cuidado estaba ennegrecido. Lo único que quedaba en pie y que parecía que había aguantado la envestida del tiempo con valor era la puerta semiabierta de la casa, de color verde esmeralda, que parecía que invitaba a los tres amigos a entrar en su interior.

Si queréis podéis esperar fuera.- le dijo Harry a sus amigos rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

Contigo hasta el fin, amigo.- dijo Ron apoyando en señal de compresión, su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

No esperaras que me quede fuera, cuando dentro de esa casa hay tantas cosas para investigar ¿verdad?.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry sonrió a sus amigos como muestra de gratitud, y juntos, los tres, se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

La casa por dentro era aun más escalofriante que desde fuera. Los tres amigos sintieron como el vello de la nuca se les erizaba de la impresión.

En el pasado la decoración del interior era la de un buen Gryffindor, con todo en tonos dorados y rojos y con cómodas butacas alrededor de una gran chimenea.

Su aspecto actual distaba mucho de su esplendor pasado. Sillas rotas, jarrones hechos añicos... eran los testigos silenciosos de la lucha a muerte que termino con la vida del padre del niño que vivió.

Harry apretó los puños en un intento desesperado para contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

De pronto, como si de un mal sueño se tratara, las voces que escuchaba cada vez que se le acercaba un dementor, las volvió a recordar como si de esa manera el escenario que tenia ante el se pudiera hacer más horrible si cabe.

" Lily coge a Harry y huye, es él, corre". La voz de su padre retumbaba en su cabeza mientras se quedaba paralizado ante las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Sabia, de algún modo que no era capaz de explicar, que su padre había caído justo en ese lugar.

Miro a sus amigos y se sorprendió al ver que de la cara de Hermione caían silenciosas lagrimas mientras que de la cara de Ron reflejaba una tristeza profunda y total. En ese momento se sintió mas unido a ellos que nunca, ya no eran solo sus mejores amigos, a partir de ese momento se convertirían en hermanos del alma.

Reuniendo todo el valor que podía disponer en ese momento, abandono ese piso para subir al de arriba, donde, suponía, estaban los dormitorios.

Mientras subía las escaleras sentía como si sus pies se hubiese convertido en plomo y cada paso que daba le costaba un poco mas que el anterior.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, lo primero que llamo su atención fue una puerta abierta al final del pasillo. Con pasos vacilantes se dirigieron hacia ella, y cuando entraron el mundo se le vino encima a Harry, era su habitación. O lo había sido en un tiempo. Juguetes destrozados, las paredes desgarradas, donde tendría que estar el techo había un gran agujero y la cuna de bebe eran los únicos testigos del momento más trágico de la vida de nuestro héroe.

Y ahora si que no podía contener el torrente de lagrimas que hasta hacia un momento reprimía.

Sus lagrimas surcaban su cara sin nada que impidiese su recorrido.

Su mirada se dirigió al suelo donde seguramente había caído el cuerpo ya inerte de su madre. Ese suelo que había recibido el cuerpo de la persona que hizo el mayor sacrificio que una persona puede hacer por otra. Un acto de amor tan profundo que será reverenciada por las estrellas toda la eternidad.

Un gemido de dolor que pronto se convirtió en un rugido salió de la garganta de Harry mientras caía arrodillado al suelo de la habitación mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo así, arrodillado en el suelo, llorando con un dolor que le desgarraba por dentro, solo sabia que cuando se recuperó un poco el sol ya comenzaba a despuntar al alba.

Ron y Hermione seguían a su lado dándole su silencioso apoyo, respetando y compartiendo su dolor.

Cuando termino de sacar todo ese dolor que le oprimía el corazón su cuerpo se lleno de una nueva determinación, un nuevo sentimiento, una fuerza poderosa que recorría su cuerpo de punta a punta.

Se levanto tambaleante del suelo de la que había sido su habitación, miro a sus amigos que le dirigían miradas cargadas de compresión y compasión, les sonrió intentando tranquilizarles, sin conseguirlo.

Todavía nos queda una parada antes de volver.- dijo Harry con la voz un poco ronca.

¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto Hermione vacilante.

Si Hermione, estoy seguro.- le contesto mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación seguido por sus amigos.

Salieron de la casa con pasos lentos, y se dirigieron hacia el cementerio donde descansaban los cuerpos del matrimonio Potter.

Antes de doblar una esquina del camino ascendente hacia el cementerio, Harry se dio la vuelta y viendo la casa de sus padres por ultima vez, se prometió a si mismo que hasta que no terminase con Lord Voldemort, no volvería, pero que cuando lo hiciese, haría que ese escalofriante lugar se convirtiese en un lugar cálido donde poder vivir y tener una familia.

Siguieron ascendiendo por una empinada colina hasta que al fin llegaron hasta una grandes puertas de hierro que daban la terrorífica bienvenida a un cementerio tan escalofriante, si cabe, como el resto del pueblo.

Con un simple alohomorra abrieron las oxidadas puertas entrando en un lugar en el cual no entrarían en su vida si podían evitarlo.

Separémonos, de esa manera abarcaremos mas terreno y las encontraremos antes.- dijo Harry mientras sus amigos asentían conformes con la cabeza.

Cada un cogió un camino distinto para encontrar, cuanto antes, la tumba de los Potter.

Se pusieron a buscar entre lapidas esculpidas con esmero, estatuas representando Ángeles de la guarda y mausoleos familiares.

Harry sorteo un montón de lapidas buscando con ahínco las tumbas de sus padres, sin lograrlo.

Cuando creía que debía darse por vencido, vio, en lo alto de una colina bajo la sombra de un alto roble, dos tumbas solitarias.

Se dirigió hacia allí con todos sus sentidos fijos en esa colina.

Cuando llego ahí vio dos lapidas juntas, que parecían formar una sola que rezaba:

_Lily y James Potter._

_Amantes esposos, fieles amigos._

_El alma de Gryffindor estaba en vosotros._

_Descansad en paz._

Harry, sorprendido de que todavía le quedase alguna, dejo escapar algunas lagrimas al leer el conmovedor panegírico.

Vaya, vaya, pero si es el bebe Potter llorando en la tumba de sus padres... que conmovedor.- dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

Harry reconoció esa voz antes incluso de ver a quien pertenecía. Así que cuando se giro y vio frente a él a Bellatrix Lestrange frente a el casi no se sorprendió.

Casi por que detrás de ella había como unos veinte mortifagos mas apuntando a su pecho con sus varitas, con intenciones claramente homicidas.

N.A/.

Ya sé que he tardado mucho, bastante a decir verdad, pero es que cuando, durante el verano me plantee estudiar y trabajar a la vez no creí que me iba a costar tanto, graso error, no tengo tiempo pa na, es horrible, aun por encima me fui de casa (se entiende que no por que quise si no por que no me quedo otra, mis padres viven en una ciudad y yo estudio y trabajo en otra) y no tengo ordenador, con lo que pasar mis historias de la libreta al ordenador se ha convertido en algo así como en una misión imposible, snif, snif, snif, yo quiero un portátil... UU

En fin espero que os guste este nuevo capi, el siguiente ya lo empecé hace siglos así que con un poco de suerte dentro de tres semanas cuatro máximo lo subiré.

Besos de la suerte y abrazos cariñosos.

Patry/Cristelos


	9. Chapter 9

Harry noto como un sudor frió le recorría la espalda provocándole un escalofrió involuntario

Harry noto como un sudor frió le recorría la espalda provocándole un escalofrió involuntario. Y no era para menos, la visión que tenia ante sus ojos haría retroceder hasta al más valiente.

Veinte mortifagos vestidos con sus negras túnicas y con sus caras cubiertas por blancas mascaras le apuntaban al corazón con sus varitas mágicas.

Se levantó y como pudo le planto cara a la que tenia mas cerca, Bellatrix Lestrange que aun con la cara cubierta por la mascara, se podía adivinar en sus ojos caídos una sonrisa de triunfo, el cual no intentaba, para nada, ocultar.

En vano intento desaparecerse, sin conseguirlo, los mortifagos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para colocar un hechizo antidesaparicion en la zona.

Harry miro a su alrededor con desesperación, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, no los veía por ningún lado e inmediatamente sintió como el nudo que atenazaba su garganta se aflojaba un poco debido al alivio que sintió.

Prepárate a morir Potter.- dijo despectivamente Bellatrix Lestrange.

Te veo muy segura de ti misma Lestrange.- dijo Harry adoptando un aire de superioridad que en realidad no sentía.- creía que era tu amo el que iba a matarme, y no lo veo por aquí. Tal vez el lugar le parece demasiado repetitivo.

Cállate.- chillo la mujer abandonando su acostumbrado tono infantil para adoptar uno más chillón.- no hables así del señor Tenebroso.

Entonces, ¿como debo hablar de el?:- dijo Harry con insolencia.- ¿con respeto?, Perdona que me ría, pero a cara de serpiente no pienso tenerle respeto en la vida.

Entonces muere.- dijo ella furiosa enviándole una maldición asesina que por poco alcanza al chico.

En palabras de un gran mago diré: ¿es eso lo mejor que sabes hacer?.- dijo Harry tras caer unos metros mas allá de su posición anterior al tratar de esquivar la maldición.

Insolente sangre mestiza.- grito furiosa mandándole varias maldiciones, las cuales casi todas consiguió esquivar menos la ultima, de la cual, se protegió con un poderoso _Protego_, que consiguió invocar casi en el ultimo momento.

Harry se estaba cansando de esquivar las maldiciones que le enviaban los furiosos mortifagos.

Ah, ya sé por que estas tan enfadada.- dijo Harry en voz alta, mientras se recuperaba agazapado tras una estatua.- tu y tus amiguitos habéis venido sin el permiso de tío Voldy y ahora os habéis dado cuenta de que si os pilla os va a castigar muy duramente por haberle desobedecido.

Cállate.- dijo Bellatrix mientras lanzaba una maldición que consiguió romper en mil pedazos la estatua en que segundos atrás se había escondido Harry.

Te empiezas a repetir, Bellatrix querida.- dijo una voz conocida por Harry detrás de unos impresionados mortifagos.- por cierto menuda birria de hechizo anti-desaparición que habéis puesto.

Harry miro hacia donde venia la voz y sintió un gran alivio al ver como a unos veinte miembros de la Orden del Fénix entre los que se encontraban Clarice, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Ojoloco... Entre otros, detrás del grupo de flipaos de las artes oscuras, usease, los mortifagos.

Harry eres un granuja, mira que no avisarnos que ibas a montar una fiesta privada... .- dijo Clarice acercándose pausadamente al grupo de mortifagos, pero al posar sus ojos en dos en especial su expresión cambio totalmente por una de cólera indescriptible.- vosotros...

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la batalla entre los miembros de la Orden y los mortifagos. Clarice se dedico exclusivamente a los dos mortifagos que habían captado su atención desde un principio, mientras que el resto se repartían a los otros mortifagos allí reunidos. Remus luchaba encarnizadamente vamos que como si la vida le fuese en ello con Bellatrix, la cual se había quitado la mascara.

Harry miraba la confrontación desde una posición segura tras unas lapidas, quería ayudar a la Orden, pero sabia, mas que de sobra, que iba mas a estorbar que a ayudar.

De pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, varita en mano, Harry se da la vuelta rápidamente para encontrase cara a cara con sus mejores amigos.

Harry, debemos salir de aquí.- dijo Ron en un susurro.

Debemos ir a Grimmauld Place.- dijo Hermione rápidamente interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

¿Al cuartel?.- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Es lo que dijo Lupin.- explico Hermione sin dejar de mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor.- pero debes aparecerte tu primero.

¿Por que?.- pregunto Harry.

Por que ahora eres tu su nuevo dueño.- le explico Hermione.- primero debe reconocerte a ti antes que a los demás, si no, simplemente nos impediría la entrada.

Ah.- dijo Harry simplemente.

Salieron como pudieron del campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el cementerio, buscando un lugar adecuado para desaparecerse.

Cuando llegaron a una zona despejada donde un hechizo perdido no le pudiese alcanzar, se prepararon para desaparecerse.

Harry se preparo para desaparecerse concentrando en su mente la mugrienta sala de estar de la antigua casa de los Black, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba allí, lejos de los gritos, de las maldiciones y sobre todo, con su pellejo a salvo.

Una oleada de olor a rancio llego hasta su nariz, la casa apestaba a humedad y a olor a cerrado. Por una parte era totalmente normal, por esa casa no había pasado nadie desde la muerte el año pasado de su padrino, pero por otro era nauseabundo ese olor, como si un gato una rata se hubiesen muerto dentro y se estuviese descomponiendo.

Unos sonidos provenientes de la cocina le advirtieron de que sus amigos también habían conseguido aparecerse en la casa Black.

Bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina, encontrándose con las caras de miedo de sus amigos.

Por un pelo, ¿no?.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa forzada.

Creo que no fue una buena idea.- dijo Harry pesaroso sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas.

¿Lo que?.- pregunto Hermione sentándose también.

Haberos involucrado en todo esto.- dijo Harry.

Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto.- dijo Ron enfadándose.

¿Es que no lo entiendes?.- exclamo Harry nervioso.- casi os matan por mi culpa.

Harry, si nos hubieran matado no seria por tu culpa por habernos llevado hasta allí, si no la nuestra por haberte seguido.- le intento explicar Hermione.

Harry dejo caer los hombros cansado, había sido una noche muy larga. Sabia que sus amigos tenían razón, pero una parte de si mismo se recriminaba constantemente por ponerles en peligro.

Será mejor que traigamos las cosas necesarias para cuando la Orden regrese.- dijo Ron sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.

Tienes razón, Kreacher.- llamo Harry a su elfo domestico.

Con un "plop"un elfo domestico viejo y desmañado, apareció frente a ellos con una cara que dejaba bien claro que de haber podido elegir, no estaría ahí precisamente.

¿Que desea el señor?.- pregunto apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Quiero que traigas pociones curativas, vendas y material de primer auxilio.- empezó Harry.- y luego me gustaría que trajeses bastantes cervezas de mantequilla y algo de comer, van a venir unos invitados.

Como el amo ordene.- dijo casi en un murmullo para luego añadir.- maldito traidor a la sangre corrompiendo la casa del ama...

Los chicos prefirieron no hacer caso a los comentarios insidiosos del elfo y cada uno se hundió en sus pensamientos, aunque en ningún momento dejaban de pensar en como se estaría decantando la batalla en el cementerio de Godric.

A los pocos minutos apareció Kreacher con todo lo que Harry le había pedido, todo lo cual dejo ordenadamente encima de la mesa.

Poco después aparecieron en la cocina todos los miembros de la Orden que habían ido a socorrer a los chicos, todos presentaban diversas magulladuras y cortes pero en general no habían salido mal parados, sorprendentemente entre ellos se encontraban también los gemelos, Fred y George.

Lo que más sorprendió a los chicos era la carea que traía Clarice, ya la habían visto seria, pero su cara de ese momento imponía un respeto con solo posar la mirada en los chicos.

Clarice se acerco hacia ellos y al llegar hasta Harry y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo le abofeteo la cara.

¿ Sois gilí pollas o que?.- les dijo con una voz helada que les congelo la sangre.- o es que os excita el poner vuestro pellejo en peligro constantemente.

Perdona Clarice, pero creo que te estas pasando.- le dijo Hermione un poco conmocionada.

¿Pasándome?, ¿Es que acaso no sabéis quienes eran ellos?.- dijo ella.- no solo era Bellatrix, eran la cúpula de mortifagos al completo, si no llegamos a llegar os habrían matado.

¿La cúpula?... .- pregunto Ron impresionado.- ¿y como sabían ellos que estábamos allí?.

Al parecer no sois muy listos ¿verdad?.- les espeto Clarice con furia.- ese pueblo esta vigilado por mortifagos desde la primera caída de Voldemort.

Es una especie de santuario para ellos.- dijo Lupin sentándose cansadamente en una silla. Algunas marcas en su cara reflejaban lo dura que había sido la batalla contra los mortifagos.

Y vais vosotros y os metéis directamente en la boca del lobo ( sin ofender lup).- les dijo Clarice alterada.

¿Y como íbamos a saber nosotros todo eso si nunca nos contáis nada?.- le grito un Ron enfadado.

¿¡Como!?, Si os dicen que no hagáis algo, es por algo, no es un capricho nuestro manteneros encerrados en la Madriguera día y noche.- les dijo otra vez Clarice.

Pues que bien lo disimuláis.- dijo Ron con ironía.- si hasta hicisteis la boda de Bill y Fleur en casa para evitar que saliésemos por ahí.

Vaya Ronald, que agudo eres para algunas cosas pero sin embargo que tonto eres para otras.- le encaro Clarice.- no te das cuenta de que tal vez solo tal vez, hayamos hecho todo eso por que era uno de los sitios más seguros para vosotros.

¿Cómo que era?.- le interrumpió por primera vez Harry.- ¿ qué quieres decir con eso?.

Con eso quiero decir que los mortifagos no son tontos, y que ya habrán echado cuentas, os han visto juntos centenares de veces, tal vez vosotros no le deis importancia a eso, pero ellos si, saben que no estáis en Privet Drive por que lo tienen mas que vigilado, saben que no estáis en casa de Hermione por que ahí no podríais hacer magia libremente, por lo tanto solo les queda... .- dijo Clarice de un tirón.

La madriguera.- termino Harry la frase por ella, entre asombrado y aterrorizado.-¡¡ los Weasley!!.- dijo levantándose de la silla junto con Ron y Hermione.

No debéis preocuparos por ellos.- dijo Lupin conciliador.- ya están avisados, ya están de camino.

Uffffff.- fue un suspiro general por parte de los chicos.

¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos en peligro?.- retomo Hermione la conversación con una aguda pregunta.

Eso pregúntale a ellos.- le dijo Clarice con el ceño fruncido apuntando a los gemelos.

Lo sentimos, se nos fue de las manos.- se intento explicar George.- queríamos ayudaros pero al ver a tantos mortifagos nosotros... .- pero se callo al ver alzar a Harry la mano pidiendo que no continuase.

Gracias chicos.- les dijo sorprendiéndolos.- nos habéis salvado la vida.

Pero no os podrán salvar de una buena bronca.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Al girar la cabeza los chicos sintieron un escalofrió al ver una imagen terrorífica parada en la puerta de la cocina: la señora Weasley con cara de mala leche.

Decir que a los chicos les cayo una bronca tremenda seria decir poco. Solo sabían que cuando se fueron a la cama los oídos todavía les pitaban después de escuchar los ensordecedores gritos de la señora Weasley.

Harry se acostó en la habitación que había compartido con su mejor amigo tiempo atrás. La única diferencia es que en vez de pasarse horas limpiándola para dejarla minimamente habitable, solo hizo falta un movimiento de varita para dejarlo todo como los chorros del oro.

Harry no durmió nada esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la otra, ni la otra... estar en esa casa le alteraba enormemente, los últimos acontecimientos daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sirius, Dumbledore, la visita al Valle de Godric... Todo se agolpaba en su mente impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Estar en esa casa donde había compartido tantos buenos recuerdos con su padrino le rompía el alma (figurativamente se entiende9, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por esos pensamientos derrotistas, había aprendido en el Valle de Godric que debía seguir adelante y hacer honor al sacrificio hecho por sus padres, acabaría con ese monstruo pasase lo que pasase, y el primer paso que tenia que dar ya lo tenia claro.

Decidido y animado como no estaba desde que había entrado en esa casa se dirigió corriendo hacia donde encontraría a la persona que le ayudaría. Entrando como un vendaval se encontró cara a cara con la persona que estaba buscando..

Quiero que me entrenes.- le dijo Harry decidido.

Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.- dijo Clarice con una sarcástica media sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

La vida en Grimmauld Place no se parecía en nada a aquella que había vivido junto con su padrino tiempo atrás

La vida en Grimmauld Place no se parecía en nada a aquella que había vivido junto con su padrino tiempo atrás. Ahora que los Weasleys se habian mudado oficialmente a la casa después de tener que dejar la suya atrás por culpa de la amenaza de los mortifagos, la señora Weasley había decidido que si esa casa no era su hogar, entonces la convertiría en un lugar mejor para vivir.

Las reformas habían comenzado el primer día de su estancia allí, y parecía que todavía no tenían fecha de terminar.

Lo primero a lo cual se dedicaron los chicos fue a una limpieza exhaustiva de la casa, después de que la señora Weasley pasase por allí, no quedaba tela de araña, marca de humedad o mugre que se le pudiese resistir, era como la súper bruja de la limpieza, por donde ella pasaba no quedaba marca de suciedad ninguna.

Tal vez pueda parecer un poco repetitiva esta escena, pero en absoluto se parecían a las tareas a las que tuvieron que encargarse hacia dos años, ahora contaban con un arma que entonces no podían contar, su varita. Gracias a esa varita se habían ahorrado meses y meses de limpieza bajo las ordenes de la señora Weasley, gracias a ese entrenamiento intensivo el hechizo _Fregotego_ ya no era ningún misterio para los chicos, casi lo hacían tan bien como la señora Weasley.

La segunda tarea consistía en una redecoración de la casa. Las cortinas negras los muebles tétricos que daban un aire tenebroso a la casa habían desaparecido, para aparecer en su lugar unos muebles bonitos cómodos y a la par hogareño. Harry no sabia que con tan poco una casa como la de los Black podían adquirir tanta vida.

Cuando Harry, una semana después de llegar a esa casa, le había pedido a Clarice que lo entrenase, su decisión fue tomada de diferentes maneras por parte de las personas que lo rodeaban, a la señora Weasley casi le da un ataque, Ron dijo que eso bien lo podrían hacer como antes es decir, ellos tres solos, a Hermione le pareció una gran idea y bueno Ginny simplemente puso una sonrisa misteriosa y dijo algo así a que el sabría lo que estaba haciendo, Harry supuso que se lo había tomado bastante bien, y su amigo Ron dijo algo así como que tenia que empezar a conocer mejor a las mujeres Weasley si quería sobrevivir en esa casa, Harry no le dio importancia.

Pero Clarice aporto una nueva cláusula a su aceptación de ayuda de Harry, si quería que le entrenase a él, a esos entrenamientos tenían que asistir también sus amigos y Ginny, Harry no entendía por que y cuando le pregunto esta le dijo que si continuaba con su costumbre de llevarse a sus amigos a todas partes, estos deberían saber como defenderse al igual que el.

Harry les contó esto a sus amigos y estos aceptaron casi al instante, la única pega que había para ese plan era Ginny, todavía era menor de edad y no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio. Entonces fue cuando Harry les contó lo que le había dicho Dumbledore el año pasado, que en una casa llena de magos el ministerio de magia no podía saber si quien había hecho el hechizo era menor de edad o no.

Sus amigos pusieron el grito en el cielo, como podía saber todo eso y no haberlo compartido con sus amigos, aunque la que peor se lo había tomado fue Ginny que le lanzo a Harry un hechizo mocomurcielago, que por poco alcanza a nuestro héroe.

Entre los cinco arreglaron el sótano para poder entrenar en él. Y tardaron bastante, en ese cuarto había mas cachivaches que en la habitación de Dudley.

Bueno, supongo que lo mejor para empezar es averiguar cual es vuestro nivel.- comenzó Clarice.- así que haremos unos duelos individuales. Comenzaran Harry y Ron.

Prepárate a morder el polvo Potter.- dijo Ron sonriendo socarronamente.

Si fuese tu no estaría tan seguro Weasley.- dijo Harry adoptando el mismo tono que su amigo.

¿Queréis dejar de hacer el tonto y comenzar de una vez?.- dijo Clarice perdiendo la paciencia.

Los dos muchachos cambiaron sus expresiones por unas caras por unas totalmente serias que reflejaban cierta concentración. Adoptaron la postura que les habían enseñado en su segundo año y después de hacer el tradicional saludo se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Con movimientos y maldiciones aprendidas a lo largo de los años lucharon durante un rato hasta que Harry con un simple petrificus y un hechizo de invocación consiguió desarmarlo.

Bien ahora quiero que se enfrenten Hermione y Ginny.- dijo Clarice sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Las dos muchachas hicieron lo mismo que Ron y Harry antes. Lucharon la una contra la otra pero al final la vencedora fue Ginny. Cuando terminaron todos esperaron a que Clarice dijese algo.

Bueno veo que en el ED tampoco es que hayáis hecho gran cosa, es cierto que en un enfrentamiento podéis llegar a sobrevivir, pero yo era vosotros y me olvidaba de salir bien parado, no os equivoquéis conozco todo lo que habéis hecho se de sobra que sois grandes magos, pero a partir de ahora debéis ser incluso mejores.- comenzó a decir.- creo que en cuestión de defensa estáis bastante bien, pero no es suficiente, no es cuestión de saber muchos hechizos si no saber utilizarlos, no se trata de saber utilizarlos si no también saber esquivarlos, durante los próximos entrenamientos intentare que alcanceis un grado de agilidad, resistencia física y fuerza mayores, de este modo no solo salvareis vuestro pellejo si no que lograreis mantener un duelo durante mas tiempo, pero no solo eso, necesitare que os aprendáis casi de memoria algunos libros de defensa, transformaciones, encantamientos... voy a hacer de vosotros unos grandes guerreros.

Los chicos estaban claramente impresionados, aunque por un motivo diferente al que os podáis imaginar estaban impresionados, por que el discurso que acababa de dar era casi igual al que había dado Harry al ED, menos alguna que otra cosa.

Bueno ¿tenéis alguna pregunta?.- dijo Clarice.

Eh, ¿cuanto tiempo durara el entrenamiento?.- pregunto Hermione.

Hasta que crea que estáis listo.- dijo Clarice secamente.

Últimamente estas muy borde.- le dijo Ginny.

A que si.- le dijo Clarice en el mismo tono.

Ufffffff, si te vas a poner así conmigo paso del puto entrenamiento.- dijo Ginny de mala leche dispuesta a salir del sótano.

Vale, lo siento.- dijo Clarice con cierta resignación.- es que... no lo entendéis... los del otro día... los mortifagos con los que me enfrente... eran mis padres.- dijo Clarice medio llorando.

¿Tus padres?.- dijo Ron impresionados.- ¿te has enfrentado a tus propios padres?, que fuerte...

Eran sus padres adoptivos.- dijo Harry acercándose a la chica.- lo siento Clarice.

Tu no sabias nada.- dijo Clarice todavía compungida.

Lo sentimos.- dijeron los demás.- pero nos podrías aclarar un poco las cosas, es que estamos un poco perdidos.- dijo Ron.

Clarice se rió, y les contó lo mismo que le había contado a Harry hacia ya como dos semanas. Los chicos quedaron impresionados, jamás se podrían haber imaginado que una persona tan alegre como Clarice le pasase algo así.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano comenzó el entrenamiento para los chicos, comenzaron corriendo veinte minutos para luego hacer una tabla de ejercicios para aumentar su elasticidad, a continuación hicieron unos duelos por parejas contra Clarice, todos los cuales perdieron.

Cuando llego el mediodía los chicos estaban agotados, se ducharon antes de ir a comer y luego se dispusieron a comer junto con el resto de los Weasleys.

Estaban hechos polvo pero Clarice no les daba tregua, por la tarde se dedicaron a estudiar diferentes libros sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos e incluso alguno que otro que trataba únicamente acerca de artes oscuras.

Al llegar la noche ninguno estaba con animo de seguir levantado así que se volvieron a duchar y se fueron a dormir.

Las semanas que pasaron en esa casa hasta que tuvieron que regresar al colegio pasaron igual, entrenamientos, entrenamientos y más entrenamientos. Los chicos no tuvieron ni un solo día de descanso.

El día antes de que volviesen al colegio se despertaron con una gran sorpresa, los estaba esperando la profesora McGonagall.

Hola chicos, ¿puedo hablar contigo Potter?.- dijo la profesora McGonagall a unos asombrados chicos.

Si, claro.- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía junto a la anciana profesora hasta la sala de estar reformada por la señora Weasley. Se sentaron cada uno en un mullido butacón lleno de flores.

Bien Potter, he venido por que he encontrado la mejor manera para que salga usted del colegio sin que la directora Umbridge se de cuenta.- comenzó la profesora McGonagall diciendo lo de "directora" con un profundo desprecio.

Ah, ¿y de que se trata?.- pregunto Harry interesado.

Creo que usted conoce la salida del sauce boxeador ¿me equivoco?.- pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

No, no se equivoca.- dijo Harry recordando los sucesos de su tercer año en el colegio.

Pues creo que la mejor salida es esa, una vez en la casa de los gritos usted se podría aparecerse en el sitio que usted quiera.- dijo la profesora, Harry pensó que la idea tampoco era tan mala.

Claro esta que usted tendría que salir desde su sala común con su capa invisible, si sé que tiene una capa invisible, tranquilícese.- dijo al ver como se sobresaltaba Harry al oír hablar de su capa invisible.

De acuerdo, todo eso esta muy bien, aunque yo también había pensado en esa salida.- dijo Harry.- la única pega que le encuentro es que ¿cómo voy a hacer para que Umbridge siga creyendo que yo me encuentro en el colegio?.

Vaya, no había pensado en eso.- dijo la profesora McGonagall sorprendida por la sagacidad del muchacho.

Tal vez si hiciese que alguien se pasase por mi mientras estoy fuera ella no se daría cuenta.- comenzó a conjeturar Harry en voz alta.- pero tendría que ser una persona distinta de cada vez para que no sospeche siempre del mismo, tal vez si el profesor Slughorn hace un poco de poción multijugos o un hechizo de transformación, no se creo que si lo comento con Hermione lleguemos juntos a una soluciona.

McGonagall estaba claramente impresionada, no solo había conseguido encontrar un fallo en su plan si no que casi en el momento había conseguido encontrar una solución casi perfecta.

Llame a la señorita Granger, al señor Weasley y a la señorita Scott.- le mando la profesora McGonagall.

Harry salió corriendo y al abrir la puerta un montón de personas cayeron al suelo. Estos eran, Hermione, Ron, Clarice y Ginny. La profesora McGonagall se echo a reír y los hizo pasar.

¿Habéis escuchado todo lo que estábamos diciendo?.- les pregunto la profesora McGonagall mientras Ron se escondía en un bolsillo un cordón de color carne.

Lo siento, es que pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos voces y justo en ese momento... .- se intento explicar Hermione con cierto nerviosismo al haber sido descubierta al escuchar a escondidas a un profesor.

Tranquilícese señorita Granger, no estamos en Hogwarts.- dijo la profesora McGonagall con el esbozo de lo que parecía una sonrisa.

De acuerdo.- dijo Hermione avergonzada.

Entonces ya que no habéis podido evitar escuchar lo que hablábamos el señor Potter y yo, ¿podíais darnos una solución?.- dijo regresando a su tono serio.

Creo que la idea de Harry es muy buena, creo que si el profesor Slughorn esta de acuerdo podríamos turnarnos para que el pueda salir sin que nadie se de cuenta.- dijo Hermione como si estuviese respondiendo a una pregunta de clase.

Entonces yo me encargare de hablar con Horace, vosotros encargaos de decirme con un tiempo prudencial cuando vas a salir y yo de esa manera intentare arreglar las cosas.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.- hay otra cosa que me gustaría pedirte Harry.

¿De que se trata?.- le pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Me gustaría que este año abrieses también el ED.- dijo ella sorprendiendo a los chicos.

¿El ED?.- pregunto Harry sorprendido.- bueno... no sé... tendré que pensármelo.- dijo Harry dubitativo.

Creo que tendríamos que hacerlo Harry.- dijo Hermione esperanzada.

Si, no es mala idea, piénsalo.- le dijo Ginny.- nos ha salvado la vida ya dos veces.

Si, y no veas lo contentos que se pondrán Neville o Luna.- le dijo Ron.

Bueno, creo que no es mala idea.- dijo Harry casi convencido, luego le lanzo una mirada a Clarice y se acabo de decidir.- venga, vale.

Bueno pues eso es todo, tengo que volver a Hogwarts, hasta mañana muchachos.- les dijo McGonagall mientras salía por la puerta.

Harry se sobresalto, era cierto, mañana tenían que volver al colegio. No se había dado cuenta de eso, desde que había salido del colegio tras el entierro de Dumbledore no había pensado en el regreso, es mas, estaba tan concentrado en sus entrenamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el regreso al colegio era inminente. Clarice decidió que como ese día había que hacer muchas cosas solo entrenarían por la mañana y así dejar el resto del día para los preparativos previos a la vuelta al colegio.

Los demás debieron pensar lo mismo por que cambiaron sus semblantes a uno parecido al de Harry. La libertad que habían tenido durante esas vacaciones iba a desaparecer a partir del comienzo de las clases bajo la dirección de Dolores Umbridged.

Esa mañana entrenaron pero con un espíritu distinto al de los días anteriores, ya no volvería a ser igual, ya no podrían hacer lo mismo.

Clarice, ¿en qué casa te gustaría entrar?.- le pregunto Ron en la comida.

Me da igual, hoy por hoy no se debe pensar en casas, si no en Hogwarts, este donde este, me metan donde me metan buscare ante todo la unión de las casas.- dijo Clarice con la mirada perdida.

Es un sentimiento muy noble, pero dudo que lo logres.- le dijo Ron.- hoy por hoy el sentimiento de casa esta muy arraigado, no creo que consigas que la gente se olvide de quienes son.

¿Tu crees que eres como eres solo por que estas en Gryffindor?.- dijo Clarice.- ¿no crees que eres algo mas que eso?, Por que sinceramente si no es así la verdad es que es bastante lamentable.

Yo soy algo mas que un Gryffindor.- dijo Ron ofendido.

Me alegro, de verdad.- dijo Clarice.- yo no solo voy a Hogwarts para sacar mis EXTASIS también voy por que hay algo realmente importante que tengo que hacer y allí es el único lugar en el que puedo hacerlo.

¿De que se trata?.- le pregunto Harry interesado.

Cuando este a punto de conseguirlo te prometo que te lo contare, antes no puedo.- le contesto Clarice con una cálida sonrisa.

El resto del día se encargaron de guardar y empaquetar sus cosas para regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry estuvo todo el día sin saber bien lo que hacer yendo de un lado para el otro haciendo una cosa o otra. No podía dejar de pensar que iba a regresar a Hogwarts solo eso, una y otra vez, iba a volver a Hogwarts.

Lo peor es que iba a volver a ver la cara de sapo malhumorado de Dolores Umbridged, no sabia que era peor, si volver al lugar donde había visto por ultima vez a Dumbledore o estar nuevamente bajo la dirección de Dolores Umbridged.

La reapertura del ED era como un bálsamo que le permitía seguir adelante, era extraño pensar que un simple grupo de muchachos le permitiese seguir adelante. Pero así era, pensar que podría enseñar defensa otra vez, que podría dar a sus compañeros una oportunidad de sobrevivir en esa estúpida guerra, le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Al día siguiente, la antigua casa de los Black se convirtió en un verdadero caos, baúles por un lado jaulas por el otro, parecía como si nadie fuese a encontrar las cosas que con tanto esmero se habían encargado de guardas el día anterior.

La señora Weasley se estaba quedando prácticamente sin voz, chillando a los chicos, que si no se te olviden los libros de ese año, que si no se te olviden los calcetines, recoge eso, coloca aquello, la pobre mujer se había dejado la voz recordándole a los chicos que no se olvidasen nada.

Llamaron a unos taxis para que les acercasen a la estación de tren de Kings Cross. Los cogieron, y rápidamente se dirigieron a la famosa estación de tren.

Al llegar cogieron un par de carritos para poder llevar los baúles, era curioso, pero o bien querían ser vistos claramente o los miembros de la Orden y los aurores del ministerio de magia estaban perdiendo facultades, o realmente se ocultaban realmente mal, Harry contó hasta 15 aurores en el camino que lleva desde la entrada a la estación hasta la viga separa el anden mágico del anden muggel.

Harry traspaso el umbral del anden 9 ¾, junto con su amigo Ron. Al traspasarlo el horror de la guerra del mundo mágico le golpeo de repente como una maza en toda la cara.

Había menos familias que en años anteriores pero lo mas dramático de la situación eran los rostros de aquellos que tenían que despedir a algún familiar, se despedían como si realmente fuese la ultima vez que se veían como si no hubiese un mañana.

Harry se desmoralizo eso quería decir que debía acelerar su misión para que despedidas como esas no tuvieran que existir.

Aparcando momentáneamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza busco un vagón vació para poder compartir con sus amigos.

Metieron sus baúles en un compartimiento vació que quedaba como a mitad del tren, cerca del vagón de los perfectos.

Después de colocar sus cosas y al ver que tenían mas que tiempo de sobra.

Cuidaros chicos.- dijo el señor Lupin que había ido a despedirlos a la estación junto con Tonks.

Si, no os metáis en demasiados líos.- dijo la señora Weasley limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos a raudales.

Veo Molly que ya te has acostumbrando a que se metan en líos.- dijo Tonks riendo.- aunque pensándolo bien casi es inevitable.

Es que siempre si no es una cosa es la otra pero todos los años les pasa algo.- dijo Molly abrazando fuertemente a Harry.- intentar no preocuparme por favor.

Si señora Weasley, haré lo que pueda.- dijo Harry mientras era abrazado por la mujer.

Recuerda que siempre serás como un hijo para nosotros.- le dijo la señora Weasley para luego pasar a despedirse con la misma intensidad de otro de sus hijos.

Después de haberse despedido con todo el mundo y a falta de un minuto para que se pusiera en marcha el tren, los chicos subieron al mismo a ocupar sus asientos.

Nosotros nos vamos al vagón de perfectos volveremos ahora.- les dijo Ron mientras desaparecía junto con Hermione hacia el vagón destinado a los perfectos y los premios anuales del colegio.

Los demás se dirigieron hacia el vagón donde habían dejado sus baúles.

Se sentaron Clarice y Ginny juntas y Harry se sentó justo enfrente de ellas. Ese seria su ultimo viaje al colegio, su ultimo curso... muchas ultimas cosas.


	11. Chapter 11

El tren con destino a Hogwarts proseguia su inexorable camino

El tren con destino a Hogwarts proseguía su inexorable camino. Harry miraba el paisaje sumido en sus pensamientos sin participar en la conversación que mantenían las dos chicas con las que compartía el compartimiento.

El tren se movía con su suave traqueteo sumiendo a Harry en un sopor producido por el calor que hacia dentro del vagón y el suave vaivén de este. Dejo su mente vagar libremente y de pronto, casi sin quererlo, esta se dirigió hacia un tema en el cual hacia demasiado tiempo que no pensaba, Ginny.

Entonces su mente también se dirigió hacia la persona que compartía asiento con la pequeña de los Weasley, Clarice, y recordó como la primera vez que la vio se sintió extrañamente atraído hacia ella, pero no atraído como se había sentido atraído hacia Ginny o hacia Cho, se sentía atraído como un hermano mayor hacia su hermana pequeña, como si desde siempre estuviesen destinados a protegerse el uno al otro. La vez que ella le había abofeteado delante de toda la Orden del Fénix cuando habían regresado del Valle de Godric, no se había sentido ni avergonzado por que le hubiese abofeteado delante de todos, ni dolido por que hubiese sido ella y no, por ejemplo, Lupin, era como si ella tuviese mas derecho para hacer eso que nadie de los que estaban allí reunidos. Era una especie de cariño especial, igual al que sentía hacia Hermione, como un hermano quiere a otro hermano, con cariño y respeto.

Y Ginny, jamás había dejado de pensar en ella, con su suave y preciosa larga cabellera pelirroja, su cara llena de pequeñas pequitas que la hacían mas adorable si cabe, su expresión de niña inocente cuando les quería pedir algo a sus padres, su expresión de niña mala cuando estaba preparando alguna gamberrada al estilo los gemelos, o cuando lo miraba con su mirada tan cargada de amor hacia el, todo en ella le volvía loco, como esos preciosos ojos marrones que debido al sol se habían puesto color avellana, que ahora mismo le estaban mirando inquisitivamente.

Harry, ¿te pasa algo?.- le dijo extrañada. Harry se puso nervioso y estaba seguro que se había puesto colorado.

No es solo que me he quedado como medio dormido, ¿por qué?.- dijo intentando que no se notase su rubor.

Por que Neville te estaba preguntando si podía compartir el compartimiento con nosotros y tu no contestabas.- le dijo con una expresión de extrañeza, Harry vio como por detrás de ella Clarice escondía una risa que para Harry fue perfectamente visible.

Si, claro.- dijo Harry girándose hacia su amigo que le miraba con cara de extrañeza.

Cuando Neville entro, Harry pudo ver que no venia solo, con el venia Luna Lovegood, con su perpetua mirada soñadora, que le hacia pensar al que la conocía que realmente no estaba allí.

Harry dejo un sitio a su lado para que su compañero de curso y casa se pudiese sentar a su lado, mientras que Luna se sentaba con el resto de chicas.

¿Que tal el verano Neville?, no te veía desde el examen de aparición.- le pregunto Harry intentando entablar conversación con el.

Bien, después de lo que paso en el examen, la gente del pueblo le dijo a mi abuela lo bien que lo había echo al deshacernos de los mortifagos estaba tan contenta, y orgullosa de mi que fuimos directamente al callejón Diagon a comprarme una planta nueva, ¿la quieres ver?.- le pregunto Neville con la cara iluminada de genuina felicidad.

Ahora no, ¿qué tal cuando lleguemos a la habitación?.- le dijo Harry preocupado que pasase con esa planta lo mismo que con la anterior.

Como quieras, bueno pues a partir de ahí he estado todo el verano estudiando las propiedades de esta planta, he echo un estudio exhaustivo que espero que a la profesora Sprout le guste.- le dijo cada vez mas emocionado.

Claro que le gustara Neville, eres el mejor de clase en herbologia, estoy seguro de que le encantara.- le dijo Harry animándolo.

¿Tu crees?.- le dijo Neville sorprendido y halagado.- bueno pues gracias.

Bueno, ya que estáis tu y Luna presentes creo que debo deciros algo.- le dijo Harry cambiando su semblante a uno mucho mas serio.

De que se trata.- dijo Neville que al igual que Luna estaba intrigado.

Como sabéis este año cambiamos de director.- comenzó Harry.

Si, por supuesto.- dijo Neville.

Pues desgraciadamente se trata de nuestra querida cara de sapo, Umbridge.- dijo Harry y el resultado no se hizo esperar, tanto Neville como Luna pusieron caras de asco.- el caso es que el ministerio la ha vuelto a poner como directora de Hogwarts hasta que el consejo escolar decida un sustituto mejor.

¡Pero si el consejo escolar esta disuelto desde que Malfoy esta en Azkaban!.- grito Neville indignado.

Lo sé, por eso debemos hacer algo.- dijo Harry.- nosotros no podemos hacer nada con lo de que Umbridge sea nuestra directora, pero ahora tenemos una información que hace dos años no teníamos.

¿Cual?.- pregunto Neville.

Que ahora la conocemos, sabemos perfectamente que armas va a utilizar, y debemos aprovecharnos de eso, esta vez no dejaremos que se salga con la suya, no dejaremos que convierta Hogwarts en ese ideal suyo, debemos reunir de nuevo el ED.- concluyo Harry. Las caras de felicidad que se les dibujaron en la cara tanto a Neville como a Luna no se pueden describir, era como si un rayo de sol apareciese después de estar mucho tiempo entre la oscuridad.

¿De verdad?.- dijo Neville con emoción contenida.

Estoy hablando muy en serio, os necesito a vosotros y necesito al ED.- dijo Harry totalmente serio.

Eso es.- dijo Ron entrando junto con Hermione en el compartimiento.- este año el ED va a reinar en Hogwarts, que se vaya preparando cara de sapo, por que estamos llegando.

No te pases Ron.- le regaño Hermione.- recuerda que este año también va a ser un grupo clandestino, no podemos ir gritando por ahí que volvemos.

Lo se, pero no veas las ganas que tengo de ver a cara de sapo cuando se entere, lo estoy deseando.- dijo Ron con cara de felicidad.

Ron, este año no debemos llamar la atención, sabes que Umbridge intentará sonsacarle información a Harry en cuanto tenga una sola oportunidad, y ante todo ninguno de nosotros debemos ofrecerle esa posibilidad, la misión del ED este año es proteger a Harry de Umbridge.- dijo Hermione sentada al lado de Luna.

Yo no necesito que me protejan y menos de Umbridge, sé cuidarme solito.- dijo Harry enfadándose.

Lo se Harry, pero de esa manera tendremos mas libertad de movimiento, recuerda cual es tu misión este año en Hogwarts.- le recordó Hermione con total calma.

Tienes razón.- dijo Harry totalmente calmado.- el caso es que después de la cena de bienvenida quiero que todo el ED sepa que nos volvemos a juntar, si sabéis de alguien que quiera entrar se lo decís también, la primera reunión es este miércoles a las siete en la sala de los menesteres.

¿Tan pronto?.- pregunto Neville sorprendido.

Si, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes mejor.- dijo Harry.

Bueno, pues yo empezare a comentárselo a todos aquellos que conozco.- dijo Ginny levantándose.

Yo también voy.- dijo Hermione.

Y yo.- dijo Ron saliendo detrás de su hermana y de su mejor amiga.

¿Y por que no pones la siguiente cita en el medallón para que la gente lo sepa?.- pregunto Neville intrigado.

Por que, como comprobamos el día que murió Dumbledore, no todos llevan la moneda encima.- le explico Harry.

El tren siguió su rumbo hacia Hogwarts mientras un selecto grupo de pasajeros se enteraban de la nueva cita que tenían ese mismo miércoles, una cita especial, una cita que les cambiaria la vida.

Su llegada a Hogwarts fue como una ráfaga de nostalgia para algunos y dolor para otros, las cicatrices que se habían creado el pasado junio todavía no habían cicatrizado y el observar el paisaje nocturno, cargado de miles de diminutas estrellas en el cielo, no hacían nada por apaciguar el dolor que sentían.

Bajaron del tren con el uniforme ya colocado y sujetando a sus mascotas para llegar cuanto antes a la que seria la ultima cena de bienvenida a la que asistirían como alumnos.

Nada mas bajar del tren escucharon la que antaño era la atronadora voz de Hagrid, la cual ahora se había convertido solo en un tímido reflejo de lo que había sido.

Hola chicos, ¿todo bien?.- les pregunto a los chicos nada mas verlos.

Todo bien.- contestaron ellos sonriéndole al semigigante que parecía que ese saludo le había dado nuevos ánimos por que comenzó a llamar con mas ímpetu a los alumnos de primer año.

Se dirigieron hacia donde los esperaban los carruajes de todos los años arrastrados por los fantásticos caballos alados, los Thertals. Cuando ya casi podía distinguirlos Harry, una mano se aferró con fuerza en su brazo, al girarse vio la pálida mirada asustada de Ginny que veía hacia los animales con espanto.

No me digas que yo me he subido encima de una de esas cosas.- le pregunto a Harry, aunque más que una pregunta parecía mas bien una afirmación categórica.

Pues si.- dijo Harry sorprendido de que Ginny tuviese aprensión hacia esos animales.

¡¡Cómo mola!!.- dijo desconcertando aun mas a Harry.- no sabia que eran tan chulas, te fijas, son increíbles, ¿verdad Ron?.

Ginny te recuerdo que yo todavía no puedo verlos.- le dijo Ron un poco molesto de que su hermana pudiese verlos y el no.

Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes están geniales.- dijo Ginny mientras se subía dentro de un carruaje junto con algunas de sus compañeras de curso.

El resto del grupo se subió en otro de los fantásticos carruajes en dirección a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron y vieron ante ellos la gran puerta de madera abierta dándoles la bienvenida sintieron como un vuelco al corazón, esta seria la ultima vez.

Es cosa mía, o hoy estamos más nostálgicos que de costumbre.- dijo Ron al entrar en el vestíbulo siendo recibido por el olor y el calor característicos del colegio.

No es cosa tuya, yo no paro de pensar que esta será la ultima vez que hagamos esto.- le dijo Harry.

Buffff, este será nuestro ultimo año.- dijo un poco abatido.- pero eso no significa que será aburrido, eso si que no, este año será recordado en Hogwarts para siempre, será llamado como el séptimo año del trío dorado en Hogwarts, será genial, nos lo pasaremos pipa, nos ...

Ron, para ya por favor, me estas levantando dolor de cabeza.- le dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la frente.

Jo Hermione que aburrida eres.- dijo Ron abatido mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.

Y ahí es cuando se sintieron peor, si ya se sentían extraños desde el principio, ahora entrar en el Gran Comedor y ver donde debería estar sentado al gran Albus Dumbledore, ver sentada a la siempre desagradable visión de Dolores Umbridge, alias la cara sapo, era como si les echasen un gran jarro de agua fría por encima sin avisarles.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras notaban como muchas miradas de parte del alumnado se clavaban en ellos como agujas.

Cuando ya se estaban cansando de esa situación entraron los niños de primero, precedidos por la profesora McGonagall, dispuestos a ser seleccionados para alguna de las diferentes casas, sorprendentemente entre esos niños de once años también se encontraba una chica de 17, que parecía claramente nerviosa ante la perspectiva de la selección, Clarice estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Los niños de primero fueron uno por uno a colocarse el peculiar sombrero que les colocaría entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Sus caras desaparecían debajo del sombrero que enviaba unos a Gryffindor, otros a Ravenclaw, Huffelpuf, y por ultimo Slytherin. Fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que en la fila solo quedo Clarice que esperaba expectante a que llegase su turno.

Clarice Aurius.- dijo la profesora McGonagall provocando un silencio mortal en el Gran Comedor. Nadie se movió, Harry no entendía por que la niña no salía, a lo mejor había ido al baño y se había olvidado de la selección, pero no eso era imposible, así que la única posibilidad que quedaba.

Harry se giro rápidamente, casi haciéndose daño en el cuello, y miro a Clarice que de pronto había adquirido un color blanco nada saludable.

Clarice, es tu turno.- le dijo amablemente, la profesora McGonagall a una Clarice que parecía que le habían pegado los pies al suelo.- Clarice, por favor.

Parecía que Clarice había recuperado la movilidad por que de pronto comenzó a moverse hacia la silla en la que estaba colocado el sombrero seleccionador. Se lo coloco y Harry hubiese jurado que sus ojos estaban mas brillantes que de costumbre, como si estuviese reprimiéndose las lagrimas.

Paso un buen rato con el sombrero puesto, Harry no recordaba de nadie que tardase tanto tiempo en ser seleccionado, hasta que por fin Clarice levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que el sombrero seleccionador daba su veredicto: Gryffindor.

Entre aplausos y gritos de alegría por parte de algunos miembros de la casa de los leones, Clarice se sentó con la vista baja al lado de Hermione que le abrazo intentando consolarla.

Y entonces cuando todos los aplausos se hubieron apagado, una discreta tosecilla pidió silencio, los alumnos que no la conocían la miraron extrañados pero para aquellos que la habían sufrido mas de una vez la miraron con el odio del que sabe que una persona por mucho que intente llevar un disfraz de cordero siempre será un lobo.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, mis queridos niños.- dijo la nueva directora haciendo gala de una de sus mas falsas sonrisas.- para aquellos que no me conocéis, mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge y seré la nueva directora tras la triste muerte de nuestro queridísimo Albus Dumbledore, espero que todos me acojáis con el mismo cariño y respeto que el que sentías por el, aunque me conformo con que me dejéis un sitito en algún rincón de vuestro corazón.

¿Que ha hecho esta mujer? ¿Rebozarse la lengua en azúcar o que?.- le murmuro Ron al oído de Harry.

Para aquellos que ya me conozcáis, de mi corta estancia hace dos años en este colegio, me alegro de volver a veros a todos vosotros.- dijo ella sin parar de sonreír.- y como casi escucho el sonido de vuestros estómagos hambrientos, que comience el banquete.- dijo con el típico gesto de Dumbledore invitándoles a comer.

La comida apareció por arte de magia en sus platos invitándoles a degustar los exquisitos manjares preparados por los siempre atareados elfos domésticos.

Los chicos comieron en silencio, ninguno de ellos comentaron que estar ahí en ese momento, se les hacia muy doloroso y desagradable. Para alguno de ellos era su ultimo año ahí y la pena por eso era muy evidente, otros lanzaban miradas furtivas a la mesa de profesores esperando que lo del junio pasado no fuese mas que una broma pesada por parte del viejo director, para una persona en especial era el descubrir parte de sus raíces las cuales jamás pensó en poder recuperar.

¿Cómo se llamara?.- dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

¿Quien?.- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de un suculento pastel de carne.

El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo Hermione con impaciencia lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. Harry miro hacia allí y se dio cuenta de que el sitio que el año pasado ocupaba Snape, este año estaba ocupado por otra persona (cosa evidente si me permitís decirlo), era un hombre alto de mirada penetrante con unos ojos ambarinos que destilaban respeto con solo posar la mirada en ellos, su cabello negro estaba agarrado en una pulcra coleta baja, y parecía que nunca sonreía por que siempre mostraba la misma cara seria.

¿Y que más dará como se llame?.- dijo Ron tras haberse tragando otro trozo de carne.

¿Os habéis fijado lo guapo que es?.- dijo Lavander Brown desde el otro lado de la mesa.- esta buenísimo.

Con un profesor así iré encantada a todas sus clases.- dijo Pavarti Patil al lado de su amiga.

No será para tanto.- dijo Ron desdeñosamente mirando al nuevo profesor.- a mí me parece que es del montón.

Te equivocas Ron Weasley, tú _eres _del montón, él a comparación tuya es un dios.- dijo Lavander Brown provocando una carcajada general.

Si, pero tu con lo guapa y madura que eres seguro que haces que se arrodille a tus pies.- dijo Ron con sorna.

Lavander ofendida giro la cabeza hacia un lado y se puso a hablar en susurros con su amiga, por lo poco que podía alcanzar a oír Harry desde su posición estaba claro que no estaba poniendo muy bien a su amigo. Al mirar a Hermione, Harry pudo observar una fugaz sonrisa producida por el ultimo comentario de su amigo. Harry no pudo dejar de pensar si seria bueno que sus dos mejores amigos empezasen a salir de una vez por todas.

Cuando la gente comenzaba a terminar de cenar el ruido de murmullos comenzó a elevarse y la nueva directora decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para decir el discurso de bienvenida.

Bueno, antes de que os vayáis a descansar me gustaría presentaros al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Hereon Argos, que comenzara este año a impartir clases en este colegio en sustitución del profesor Severus Snape.- el nuevo profesor saludo prosaicamente a sus nuevos alumnos siendo saludado calurosamente por el alumnado femenino.- también me gustaría deciros que el ser, Firenze que antes compartía las clases de adivinación junto con la profesora Trelawney ya no esta con nosotros al igual que la profesora dado que la dirección del centro a decidido que como adivinación no es una asignatura realmente importante es, por lo tanto prescindible, este es una de las muchas medidas que a partir de hoy tomara la dirección del centro.

En otro orden de cosas, como sabéis el bosque que esta en los terrenos esta totalmente prohibido, pero no solo para los alumnos también para los profesores y visitantes del centro, cualquier persona que sea vista en ese bosque será expulsada del colegio sin contemplaciones, tanto profesores como alumnos.

Los clubes tanto deportivos como de asociaciones de alumnos quedan clausurados y para volver a abrirlos hace falta una autorización firmada por la directora, es decir yo misma, cualquier alumno que sea encontrado participando en una asociación ilegal del colegio será expulsado del colegio.

Los alumnos que estén suscritos a revistas o periódicos del exterior deberán de darse de baja en dichas publicaciones, si queréis estar pendientes de la actualidad del exterior, periódicamente se publicara un magazín escrito por alumnos explicándoos las novedades de lo que ocurra.

El correo tanto privado como no privado, será leído y censurado por algunas personas dignas de mi confianza y que hayan sido aprobadas por mí, por lo tanto cualquier carta o paquete que queráis mandar a familiares o amigos antes deben pasar por los censores.

Bueno de momento nada, según vayan saliendo las nuevas novedades os iré avisando, los censores irán conociendo su elección esta misma noche por carta.

Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

Yo mas bien diría, bienvenidos al infierno.- dijo Ron por lo bajo mientras todos los alumnos se levantaban para dirigirse a sus salas comunes.

Las discusiones en la sala común producidas por el discurso de Umbridge no se hicieron esperar, los alumnos que habían estado bajo la dirección de Dumbledore comentaron que todo eso no era mas que otro abuso mas producido por esa mujer. Mientras que los mas pequeños que solo habían escuchado hablar de Dumbledore por boca de sus padres o de hermanos mayores, pensaban que los que exageraban eran ellos que a su entender la directora Umbridge era una mujer muy agradable.

Harry, cansado de tanta discusión, subió a su habitación esperando encontrar ahí su propio remanso de paz, se equivocaba.

En su habitación lo estaban esperando Ron y Hermione, dispuestos a comenzar una nueva discusión totalmente distinta de la que se había originado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Creo que debemos de organizarnos para buscar información sobre los fundadores sin que Umbridge se entere.- dijo Hermione muy seria.

Si, por que si lo hace lo mas seguro es que se saque de la manga una nueva estúpida norma y no podremos seguir investigando.- dijo Ron de mal humor.

¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir leer todo el correo que entre y salga del colegio?.- dijo Hermione enfadada.- ¿como haré ahora para comunicarme con mis padres sin que la vieja burra esa no se entere de lo que digo?.

Yo ya tengo un método.- dijo Harry con total calma.

¿Como?.- preguntaron sus amigos totalmente sorprendidos.

Veréis las ultimas navidades que pase con Canuto (utiliza su nombre de merodeador por si los pelos), me regalo un espejo de doble sentido.- explico Harry.- el y mi padre lo utilizaban para hablar entre ellos cuando estaban castigados.

Vaya.- dijo Hermione impresionada.- es impresionante, ¿me lo dejas ver?.

Claro.- dijo Harry sacando de su baúl el espejo que le había regalado su padrino.- toma.

Es increíble.- dijo Hermione observándolo detenidamente.- no sabia que este hechizo se pudiese utilizar también en estos objetos, muy impresionante la verdad.

Hermione, ¿podrías dejar de hablar como Dumbledore y contarnos que es tan impresionante?.- dijo Ron con cansancio.

Este espejo.- dijo señalando al espejo de su amigo.- es como las monedas del ED, pero en vez de mostrar una fecha y una hora muestran a la persona con quien quieres hablar, es un hechizo proteico de alto nivel. De verdad Harry que tu padre y tu padrino cada día me sorprenden más.

Gracias, supongo.- dijo Harry.

¿Te importa si te lo devuelvo el miércoles?.- le pregunto Hermione con la cara radiante de felicidad.

Para nada.- dijo Harry sorprendido de la reacción de su amiga.

Gracias.- dijo Hermione abrazándolo para luego salir corriendo de la habitación de los chicos.

Creo que esta chica cada vez esta más rara.- dijo Ron con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde había desaparecido su amiga.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza.

De pronto en la habitación entro un deprimido Neville portando en sus manos un sobre escrito con letras escarlatas.

Lo siento chicos, creo que no podré estar este año en el ED.- dijo súper abatido sentándose en su cama.

¿Por que?.- dijo Harry sorprendido.

Soy un Censor.- dijo extendiéndole el sobre en el que decía que sin opción a negarse era miembro de los censores de Hogwarts.

Pero Neville eso es estupendo.- dijo Harry emocionado.

Harry, ¿que te estuviste fumando que no me invitaste?.- le pregunto Ron temiendo seriamente por su salud mental.

No digas tonterías Ron.- dijo Harry al muy estilo Hermione.- lo digo en serio, es genial. Y no pienso dejarte marchar del ED, Umbridge no sabe lo que ha hecho al nombrarte a ti censor.

No te entiendo.- le dijo Neville claramente.

Veras ella no te conoce, ella cree lo que pareces a primera vista, un chico normalito, sin amigos y poco valiente.- comenzó Harry.

Si lo que intentas es animarlo te equivocas amigo.- dijo Ron al ver como Neville se hundía al escuchar esas palabras.

Pero se equivocan, ella no te conoce como yo.- continuo Harry sin hacer caso del comentario de su amigo.- eres un chico divertido, valiente, leal, y sobre todo eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

¿De verdad?.- pregunto Neville tímidamente.

Por supuesto.- dijo Harry.- la decisión de dejar el ED es solo tuya, pero que sepas que mientras no nos traiciones, el ED tiene las puertas abiertas a ti.

Jamás os traicionaría.- dijo con decisión.

Pues entonces ya lo sabes el miércoles en la sala de los menesteres.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Gracias.- dijo Neville.- pero que creéis que debo hacer con esto.- dijo agitando en el aire la carta.

No sé, la decisión es tuya, pero creo que debes seguir actuando como ella cree que eres, de esa manera no sospechara.- le dijo Harry.

Que sepáis que de vosotros jamás censaría nada.- dijo con decisión.- y aunque de eso dependa mi estancia en Hogwarts, continuare en el ED.

Así me gusta.- dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

La conversación tuvo que terminar ahí por que en la habitación entraron el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, nadie mas debía saber del doble juego que a partir de entonces jugaría Neville.

Harry se tumbo en su cama con el cansancio producido por el largo viaje recorriéndole todo su cuerpo y esperando tener un sueño reparador para poder mitigar ese dolor.

Pero el sueño reparador nunca llego, en su lugar apareció una nada que lo envolvía, oscura, informe, susurrante...

Era el mismo sueño que había tenido la noche antes del examen de aparición, el sueño en que sentía que Sirius estaba cerca de él.

De pronto, en medio de la nada volvió a sentir la presencia de alguien, un alguien que por cierto se estaba acercando, se giro en la dirección que pensaba que venia la presencia a esperarla.

Te he dicho que no vinieses por aquí.- le dijo la voz ronca de su padrino como a tres palmos de distancia de su nariz.

También me has dicho que soy digno hijo de mi padre, y yo nunca dejo a nadie atrás.- dijo Harry para luego despertarse bruscamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Si se pudiesen calificar de alguna manera, esos primero días en Hogwarts la primera palabra que se me vendria a la cabeza, ser

Si se pudiesen calificar de alguna manera, esos primero días en Hogwarts la primera palabra que se me vendría a la cabeza, seria la de caos. Algunos de los nuevos censores no sabían realmente para que servia su cargo, y sin nadie mas inteligente para guiarlos decidieron que el poder lo tenían ellos y que sus subordinados mas directos serian los perfectos de las distintas casas.

Estas medidas tomadas sin la aprobación ni de los profesores ni del resto del alumnado produjeron una serie de altercados producidos por algunos de los alumnos implicados que se saldaron con cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa y dos personas en la enfermería. Al final la directora Umbridge tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y formular un comunicado, que decía en resumidas cuentas que el único poder que tenían los censores era el de revisar el correo de los alumnos y procurar que estos cumpliesen las normas, nada mas, por lo demás, los perfectos de cada casa, si estaban por encima de los censores en algunos aspectos.

Luego estaba la decisión, por parte de la directora de formar en el colegio un periódico en el cual la gente se enteraría de la "actualidad" fuera de Hogwarts, esta medida hubiese sido aceptada de buen grado por personas como Hermione o como Harry, a los cuales les gusta estar enterados de las noticias, si no fuese que lo que Umbridge considera como una noticia de actualidad es el hecho que uno de sus gatos a tenido tres gatitos, inquietante ¿verdad?.

Luego estaba la ya mítica prohibición de crear grupos sin el consentimiento de la directora, esto ya le había ocasionado un problema hacia dos años a la antecesora de Harry, pero ella no había sido castigada de por vida sin practicar quiddich en el colegio. Por lo tanto Harry se las tuvo que ver y desear para que les permitiesen tanto a el, como al equipo de Gryffindor, participar en la copa de quiddich de las casas. Al final después de dejar caer dos veces el nombre del ministro de magia "ocasionalmente", la profesora Umbridge accedió a dejarles participar tanto a Harry como al resto del equipo en el campeonato de quiddich.

Y todo esto sucedió en los primeros días de clase, lo que unos acontecimientos como estos hubiesen ocupado la actualidad por semanas estos solo ocuparon sus vidas por tres días.

El día en que el ED abriría de nuevo sus puertas llego y con ello el aumento del nerviosismo de Harry, habían cambiado tantas cosas desde la ultima vez que se habían reunido, tantas perdidas, tanto sufrimiento. Lo cierto es que si la profesora McGonagall no se lo hubiese propuesto jamás hubiese pensado en reabrir el ED, entre otras cosas por el miedo que sentía por volver a ser traicionado por una persona en la cual había depositado su confianza. Pero las cosas eran diferentes en muchos sentidos, tal vez los acontecimientos le habían obligado a ello pero ahora Harry se sentía mucho mas maduro y seguro de si mismo, de tal modo que no permitiría que volviese a ocurrir lo de la ultima vez.

Así pues, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione, veinte minutos antes de que comenzase la primera reunión, ya se encontraban delante de la pared en la que se encontraba la mágica entrada a la sala de los menesteres.

Cada uno iba pensando en lo que necesitarían para la reunión mientras pasaban tres veces por delante de donde tendría que estar la misteriosa puerta.

Tras pasar por ultima vez delante de la pared, en esta, como por arte de magia, apareció ante ellos una robusta puerta de piedra que si no supieran que tendría que aparecer allí una puerta no la habrían visto, solo esperaban que el resto de miembros del ED si la pudiesen ver.

Cuando entraron en ella no se sorprendieron al ver dentro las mismas cosas que en el antiguo ED, pero con ciertas diferencias muy sutiles que para el ojo mal entrenado jamás lograría captar. Estas eran, por ejemplo, una pequeña alarma que se pondría a sonar si alguna persona ajena al ED, y con malas intenciones se acercara en un radio de unos veinte metros, con lo que podrían salir de la sala como si solo estuviesen dando un inofensivo paseo nocturno, otra era que dos de las paredes estaban totalmente forradas con un sistema de acolchado para poder practicar tranquilamente diferentes hechizos sin en el temor de que ninguno de los integrantes del ED resultara herido, también por petición de Hermione todo sea dicho, un equipo de primeros auxilios mágicos para que cualquier herida que si hicieran pudiese ser rápidamente curada para no llamar la atención de las autoridades del colegio, o mejor dicho de doña Umbridge, alias cara de sapo.

bueno, creo que esto será suficiente para la primera clase.- dijo Harry satisfecho al ver el estado del centro de reunión del ED.

Si... bueno solo quedan quince minutos.- dijo Hermione consultando su reloj.- voy a leer algún libro de defensa hasta que lleguen los demás.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia las grandes estanterías, las cuales contenían un montón de libros acerca de defensa y otros temas que Hermione consideraba sumamente interesantes.

Ya empieza.- murmuro Ron por lo bajo para que solo Harry pudiese escucharlo. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

Oye, ron.- le dijo Harry de improviso en tono bajo para que solo le escuchase él- ¿a ti no te molara Hermione verdad?.- la reaccion de su amigo no se hizo esperar, el color de su cara de pronto adquirio el mismo tono de rojo que el de su cabello.

¿Yo?,... por dios Harry ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?... ¿Hermione y yo?... jajajajaja... que cosas tienes.- dijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

¿De verdad?, Bueno entonces mejor para mí entonces.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara mientras que por la puerta comenzaban a entrar los primeros miembros del ED, impidiendo que Ron dijese lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero mirando a Harry como diciendo "tenemos una conversación pendiente, que lo sepas".

Poco a poco la sala de los menesteres se fue llenando de viejos y nuevos integrantes del ED, todos fueron llenando la sala formando varios grupos entre ellos. Harry viendo la gran cantidad de nuevos miembros les lanzo una mirada interrogativa a sus amigos que simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Pronto dieron las siete de la tarde y muchos grupos parecían poco dispuestos en dejar en suspenso sus conversaciones para dar la palabra a Harry, el cual, acompañado por Ron y Hermione, esperaba con cara de enfado a que dejasen de hablar.

Al ver que poco a poco los antiguos miembros iban guardando silencio sentándose en el suelo ordenadamente, los otros que seguían en pie charlando se vieron obligados, en cierto modo a hacer lo mismo.

Me alegro que por fin me hagáis caso.- dijo Harry en plan borde, recibiendo miradas de reproche de parte de alguno de los nuevos miembros.- teníamos que haber comenzado con la presentación a las siete en punto, no a las siete y cuarto. Para algunos de vosotros no hay gran diferencia, pero a la hora de la verdad puede significar la vida o la muerte, así que me gustaría que todos vosotros fueseis más conscientes del tiempo en un futuro.- hizo una pausa pensando en como seguir.- como alguno de los antiguos miembros os abran dicho este es un grupo clandestino formado en un principio para estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando en su tiempo las impartía la profesora Umbridge.- varias caras asintiendo con la cabeza le dieron a entender que si lo sabían.- este año es algo parecido. Parecido por que no solo vamos a estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras si no todas aquellas asignaturas en las cuales cualquier miembro del ED necesite ayuda en ella, no os preocupéis por el material o por el espacio, la sala nos lo prestara.

¿Como?.- pregunto uno de los nuevos miembros, un chico que debía de ser de 5º , con el pelo negro y ojos azules.

No se como lo hace si es eso a lo que te refieres, solo se que si quieres o necesitas algo en algún momento esta sala te lo "presta", por decirlo de alguna manera.- al ver que ninguno mas que quería preguntar nada mas prosiguió con su discurso.- este año no solo estudiaremos defensa si no que a los miembros mas adelantados se les dará clases de duelo.

¿Cómo el profesor Lockhart?.- pregunto un alumno de sexto de Huffelpuf.

No, como Lockhart no.- dijo Harry con cara de asco.- por favor no me comparéis con ese hombre.- dijo Harry provocando la risa de muchos que habían sido ex-alumnos del mago.- espero realmente ser mejor profesor de duelo que ese hombre, la verdad.

Nuestro objetivo es que sepáis defenderos debidamente en caso de algún ataque, ya sea de mortifagos o de cualquier seguidor de Voldemort.- les explico Hermione causando un gritito asustadizo.

No eso no.- grito Harry de pronto.- no quiero que al pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort ninguno de vosotros ponga cara de terror o pegue un grito. Quiero que cuando acabe el año seáis capaces de pronunciar su nombre sin miedo alguno. El nombre en si no os debe generar ningún miedo, creedme solo es un nombre, por pronunciarlo no se va a aparecer aquí para matarnos a todos, es cierto que es un gran mago, pero no tiene tanto poder como para aparecerse dentro de los muros de Hogwarts.- todos miraban con los ojos desorbitados a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco.- a ver tu, pronuncia su nombre.- le dijo al chico que le había preguntado como funcionaba la sala.

¿Yo?.- pregunto con cara de miedo, ante el asentimiento de Harry, lo intento.- Vol... Volde... Voldemort.- toda la sala se quedo en un tenso silencio como esperando que en cualquier momento entrase el mago tenebroso dentro para matarlos a todos.

Ahora tu.- dijo Harry señalando a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

Vol... Voldemort.- dijo ella roja de vergüenza.

Muy bien.- dijo Harry.- ahora tu.

Voldemort.- pronuncio sin dudarlo un alumno de Gryffindor de 5º.

Bien.- dijo Harry sonriendo satisfecho.- y ahora tu.- dijo señalando a Ron que de pronto se agito nervioso.- vamos Ron, tu puedes.

Vol... Volde... Vol... VOLDEMORT.- grito nervioso.

Perfecto Ron.- dijo Harry orgulloso de su mejor amigo, este solo enrojeció hasta las orejas.- como podéis comprobar no ha pasado absolutamente nada, por lo tanto me gustaría que todos siguieseis el ejemplo de vuestros compañeros y no temáis nunca mas, pronunciar el nombre de ese ser.

Hablas muy ligeramente de el.- dijo la chica nueva, al fijarse mas detenidamente en ella se dio cuenta que su cara le sonaba ligeramente de verla por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

¿Cómo te llamas?.- le pregunto Harry amablemente.

Amanda Plath.- le contesto.

¿De que curso eres?.- le pregunto Harry.

6º, y si me quieres preguntar por mi casa es Slytherin.- dijo ella con la barbilla muy alta y mirando a los ojos de Harry con altanería. La confesión de la chica produjo un tenso silencio en la sala, todos sabían como era un Slytherin y tener entre ellos a uno no era para nada agradable. Todos miraban expectantes a Harry con la esperanza de que este montase en cólera y echase a la intrusa de la sala junto con el pequeño que estaba a su lado y que seguramente era su hermano.

Bienvenida al ED, Amanda Plath, de Slytherin.- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala y ganándose miradas de orgullo de sus amigos.- me alegro que estés con nosotros.

¿De verdad?.- pregunto esta de repente confusa.

De verdad.- dijo Harry.- el ED tendrá las puertas abiertas para aquel que quiera aprender, sea de la casa que sea, y tenga el nombre que tenga.- prosiguió Harry.- nadie de los aquí presentes esta libre de pecado por ser de la casa a la que pertenezca. Por ejemplo, ¿sabias que el primer ED se tuvo que cerrar por que fue precisamente una alumna de Ravenclaw la que se chivo?. Por lo que no temo la traición de una casa en particular. Desde que entrasteis aquí estáis sujetos a un juramento verbal de no revelar los secretos que aquí se desvelen, por lo tanto, os hago saber que mi vida esta en vuestras manos...

Que dramático... .- dijo Ron por lo bajo burlándose un poco de su amigo con lo que se gano una muy merecida colleja por parte de Hermione que estaba de pie al lado de el.

Otro de los propósitos principales que se ha propuesto este año el ED es el de fomentar los lazos entre los miembros de las diferentes casas, por lo que me gustaría que trataseis a todos los miembros como si fuesen compañeros de casa también.- concluyo Harry.- esto es mas o menos lo que es el ED este año así que si queréis hacer alguna pregunta este es el momento.

Yo.- dijo Amanda levantando la mano nuevamente.

Dime.- dijo Harry cediéndole la palabra.

¿Cómo nos diréis cuando es la próxima reunión?, por que no creo que sea muy inteligente poner un cartel en el tablón de anuncios, anunciándola, digo si queréis pretender que esto sea un club secreto...

Muy buena pregunta.- dijo Hermione muy emocionada.- como algunos de los antiguos miembros sabréis, antes usábamos unas monedas donde aparecían la hora y el día exactos de una de nuestras reuniones.- al ver que estos asentían con la cabeza, continuo.- este año será diferente. El año pasado, el día en que el profesor Dumbledore murio, algunos de nuestros compañeros del ED intentaron pedir ayuda a los otros, pero desgraciadamente pocos de ellos respondieron al aviso.- muchos de los antiguos miembros agacharon la cabeza incómodos.- para evitar que dichos sucesos se vuelvan a repetir ya sean por descuido, olvido o demás hemos decidido que la mejor manera para que no vuelvan a repetirse es usar un objeto que llevemos siempre con nosotros, ya sea una pulsera un colgante, un reloj... Pensároslo ahora y al terminar la charla me los dais y en una semana a la misma hora y en mismo sitio os lo devolveré.

¿De acuerdo?.- le pregunto Harry a los que estaban ahí reunidos.

De acuerdo.- dijeron todos a la vez.

Siguieron hablando un rato mas sobre el funcionamiento de las clases, antes de marcharse cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes, Hermione les hizo firmar el mismo papel que el del primer año del ED, pero estaba vez con mas nombres escritos en él, mientras que uno por uno les entregaban a Hermione un objeto personal suyo.

Poco después, fueron saliendo, poco a poco, de la sala cada uno caminando hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, comentando en voz baja los acontecimientos mas relevantes de la reunión.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Clarice se quedaron un rato mas en la sala hablando tranquilamente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que si los pillaban a esas horas por los pasillos se podrían llevar una buena bronca, con lo cual decidieron regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la sala común los chicos se sentaron en la parte mas alejada y discreta de la sala.

Cuando llevaban solo un rato hablando Clarice se levanto y se acerco a Harry para pedirle en susurros:

Harry, ¿me prestarías tu capa invisible?.- le dijo sorprendiendo al chico, al ver su cara de sorpresa dijo.- venga, ¿no te creerás que después de saber que soy de la Orden del Fénix no te puedes llegar a imaginar que se ese tipo de detalles?.

Eh, esto... .- Harry, todavía no era capaz de reaccionar, ¿que otros detalles de su vida conocían los miembros de la Orden?.

Tranquilo, solo unos pocos sabemos esos detalles.- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.- venga, anda, préstamelo... Por fiiiii.

Bueno.- dijo Harry dándose cuenta que iba a seguir intentándolo hasta que se lo prestase.- pero antes de nada quiero que sepas que esta es una de mis posesiones mas preciadas y que si le pasa algo, me las pagaras...

Eres el mejor.- dijo Clarice abrazándolo, bajo la atenta mirada de una furiosa pelirroja que necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle los ojos a la castaña clara.

Bueno tampoco es para tanto.- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de séptimo donde tenia guardadas sus posesiones mas preciadas.

Al poco rato bajo por esas mismas escaleras, portando debajo de su túnica del colegio un "bulto" un tanto extraño ( no os penséis nada raro, hay que ver que mente tan sucia gastan algunos ).

Al llegar junto a Clarice y sin que los demás se diesen cuenta le paso el bulto arrugado disimuladamente. Poco después Clarice se despidió de los demás hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

Como si fuese algo pactado, Ron y Hermione decidieron que ese era el momento de salir hacer la ronda de perfectos por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta que una figura escondida bajo una capa de invisibilidad, les seguía.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos rodeados de un silencio tenso e incomodo que fue roto por Ginny, que decidió que ese era el mejor momento para irse a dormir.

Harry con un suspiro de resignación, decidió que ese era tan buen momento para irse a la cama como cualquier otro, con lo que, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ginny, decidió irse también a dormir.

El viernes por la mañana les llego a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts una sorpresa en forma de lechuza que hizo que personas como Hermione, con una calidad intelectual envidiable, se quedasen en estado de shock.

El motivo era que la primera publicación del diario escolar "la voz de Hogwarts", escrito por "alumnos", llegaba hoy a sus manos.

Pensareis, por que la magnifica escritora a puesto alumnos entre comillas, por que como comprenderéis, si un articulo titulado: "Dolores Umbridge, una gran mujer al cargo de un gran colegio", es evidente que eso no lo ha escrito ningún alumno con dos dedos de frente.

Vamos, que esta cantado que lo a escrito ella.- dijo Hermione furiosa mientras releía el articulo dedicado a la nueva directora del centro.

Pero si tanto te molesta, ¿por que no paras de leerlo?.- le pregunto Ron molesto, después de escuchar durante todo el desayuno el mismo comentario.

Creo que es como cuando te quedas mirando fijamente el fuego, sabes que te puedes quemar, pero no puedes evitar seguir mirando su hipnótica danza.- dijo Clarice que estaba sentada al lado de Hermione y que ya se había leído su ejemplar.- simplemente no lo puede evitar.

Muy graciosa.- dijo Hermione mientras apartaba su ejemplar de "la voz de Hogwarts", mientras volvía toda su atención a su olvidado desayuno.

Cambiando de tema, hoy es el primer día de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo Ron cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Pues si.- dijo Harry.- hay un montón de rumores acerca de ese hombre.

Si, a mí me dijeron que era como un halcón que sobrevuela el aula hasta abalanzarse sobre presa.- dijo Ron.

Vaya Ron, al final va a resultar que eres todo un poeta.- dijo Clarice riéndose.

Ja-ja-ja.- dijo Ron riéndose sarcásticamente.

Que era broma.- dijo ella con una risita.-pero en parte tienes razón, aunque yo no lo juzgaría tan rápido sin antes conocerlo personalmente, os podéis llevar una gran sorpresa.

¿Que insinúas?.- dijo Ron.

Nada, nada.- dijo Clarice levantándose.- ya lo descubriréis vosotros mismos.

¿A donde vas?.- le pregunto Hermione.

Si no te has dado cuenta, mientras leías el "maravilloso" articulo de Umbridge, la clase empieza dentro de nada.- dijo cogiendo sus libros mientras se iba.

Después de una exclamación, poco educativa de Hermione, salieron todos corriendo hacia su nueva, y aunque no lo supiesen en ese momento, emocionante clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que de alguna manera cambiaria el curso de los acontecimientos.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula se dieron cuenta que el nuevo profesor no solo levantaba su curiosidad si no que el resto

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula se dieron cuenta, que el nuevo profesor no solo levantaba su curiosidad, si no que el resto de sus compañeros de casa parecían igualmente interesados en el nuevo profesor. Ya que todos estaban esperando impacientemente a que las puertas del aula se abriesen por fin. Sobre todo las chicas, que se habían puesto especialmente sugerentes para poder captar la atención del atractivo profesor.

Al fijarse en este detalle Harry vio como Clarice se reía por lo bajo y que decía para si misma algo así como "cuando se lo cuente lo va a flipar".

A la hora en punto en que la clase comenzaba, la puerta del aula se abrió, invitándoles a entrar en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La diferencia entre esta, y la clase llevada por Snape el año anterior, era aplastante. Después de estar durante un curso entero rodeados de pinturas horripilantes que mostraban las mas escalofriantes escenas de torturas, ver las paredes desnudas y las cortinas corridas dejando entrar los últimos rayos de sol del verano, era simplemente renovador.

Cuando ingresaron dentro del aula, vieron a su nuevo profesor de pie, esperándolos, colocado al lado de la mesa del profesor, observándolos atentamente mientras veía como entraban, los que a partir de ese momento serian sus pupilos.

Los chicos se sentaron en la segunda fila, ni muy cerca del profesor, por si los pelos, según Ron, ni muy lejos, por si se perdían algo interesante, según Hermione. También estaba el hecho que la mayor parte de las chicas se habían puesto en la primera fila, para que ninguno de sus compañeros les entorpeciese la visión de su atractivo nuevo profesor.

Bienvenidos a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo el profesor con voz calmada, Harry se sorprendió al oírlo, se imaginaba una voz potente, como la de Hagrid, pero ese hombre parecía que controlaba muchísimo tanto sus expresiones faciales (las cuales los chicos todavía no le habían visto cambiarla ni una sola vez), si no que su voz ni subía ni bajaba, era como un susurro potente, que transmitía calma.- mi nombre es Hereon Argos, y seré vuestro profesor todo este curso. Para empezar, comenzare por pasar lista y así poder recordar mejor vuestras caras.

Comenzó a pasar lista y para sorpresa de Harry, no hizo como la mayoría de los profesores que al leer su nombre hacen una pausa dramática, alzan la vista y buscan su cicatriz por la clase, el no, el leyó su nombre, para pasar olímpicamente de él y continuar con el siguiente alumno de la lista.

Me alegro que no falte nadie, no me gusta ni la gente que falta a clase, ni la gente que llega tarde, así que me gustaría que recordarais todo esto para las próximas clases.- dijo paseándose un poco por la clase.- este año terminaremos lo que comenzó el curso anterior el profesor Snape acerca de hechizos no verbales, haremos un repaso de esto y luego nos dedicaremos durante el segundo trimestre al los duelos y al estudio de muchos hechizos defensivos como el Especto Patronum, que por lo que me han dicho algunos de vosotros ya sabéis utilizar.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- me gustaría ver algunos de los fabulosos patronus que salvaron la vida de la gente de Hogmesdae este verano, ¿quien sabe realizar uno?.

Tímidamente, y sin pretensiones la mayor parte del ED levanto la mano.

Muy bien, y ¿cuantos de estos patronus son corpóreos?.- la mayor parte de las manos bajaron para dejar solo alzada la de Harry.- señor Potter, ¿nos haría el honor de hacernos una demostración de como se hace un patronus?.- dijo sin ningún asomo de burla en sus palabras.

Eh... de acuerdo.- dijo al ver que tampoco es que tuviese mucha salida.

Venga aquí si no es mucha molestia.- dijo amablemente.

Harry se levanto, y ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de curso se dirigió hacia la mesa de su profesor.

Se sentía intimidado delante de toda esa gente, pero ante el que más se sentía intimidado era hacia su nuevo profesor de defensa. Ron tenia razón era como un gran halcón, imponente, y audaz.

Bien, señor Potter, ¿podría explicar a sus compañeros, como se hace un patronus?.- le dijo cuando Harry se había colocado al frente de sus compañeros.

Bueno..., en teoría es muy sencillo... .- comenzó Harry súper nervioso, una cosa era delante del ED, y otra muy distinta delante de un profesor cualificado.

Explíquese señor Potter.- dijo el profesor interesado.

Bueno... la teoría es que mientras estas pensando en un recuerdo feliz hay que decir Especto Patronum.- dijo Harry cogiendo confianza mientras hablaba.- pero en la practica es totalmente diferente, los patronus están hechos como pantallas de energía positiva para formar una barrera contra la energía negativa de los dementores.

Muy bien, pero todavía no ha dicho donde esta realmente la dificultad.- dijo el profesor, mientras el resto de sus compañeros atendían a cada palabra de Harry.

La dificultad esta en hacerlo delante de un dementor, mientras este te esta sorbiendo toda la alegría, creedme cuando os digo que en esos momentos es muy difícil acordarse de un pensamiento o recuerdo feliz, y tiene que ser uno muy fuerte para hacer retroceder a un dementor.- termino Harry.

¿Cómo el tuyo cuando hiciste retroceder a todos aquellos dementores en tu tercer año?.- pregunto el profesor sagazmente.

Exacto.- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros una cosa era escuchar rumores sobre todo aquello y otra muy distinta era escucharlo directamente de los labios del verdadero implicado.- pero como ya dije la teoria es muy fácil, y simplemente con un recuerdo feliz y diciendo: Especto Patronum, ya esta.

De la varita salió un precioso ciervo blanco que cabalgo por toda la habitación sorprendiendo y maravillando a todos los compañeros de Harry.

Espectacular señor Potter, 50 puntos para Gryffindor, ya se puede sentar.- antes de que su patronus se disipase en el aire Harry se despidió de el con la mirada mientras se iba a sentar junto con sus compañeros.- bueno, creo que la clase ya ha acabado por hoy, pueden retirarse, menos usted señor Potter, señorita Granger, señor Weasley y señorita Aurius, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Harry se fijo en la cara de Clarice cuando el profesor la llamo de esta manera y no pudo dejar de observar el mal humor que había provocado esto en la chica.

Cuando todos sus compañeros se habían ido, los chicos se acercaron a la mesa del profesor.

Hereon, ¿era necesario llamarme así?.- dijo ella utilizando el nombre de pila de su profesor, lo que sorprendió a los chicos.

No se a lo que te refieres, acaso ¿no te llamo así el sombrero seleccionador?.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Que me llamase así, no significa absolutamente nada, y me gustaría que me llamases como siempre, es decir, señorita Scott.- dijo ella todavía enfadada.

No me digas que todavía quieres llevar el nombre de esos asesinos.- dijo el profesor Argos sorprendido.

Son los únicos padres que he tenido, ¿vale?, solo quiero saber quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, antes de creerme con el derecho de utilizar su nombre.- dijo ella.

Si es lo que tu quieres... .- los chicos estaban totalmente sorprendidos, ¿cuanta confianza tenían esos dos?.

Oh, lo siento chicos no os lo había dicho antes por que quería que fuese una sorpresa, el profesor Hereon Argos también es miembro de la Orden del Fénix.- dijo ella sorprendiendo aun mas a los chicos.

¿Otro mas?.- dijo Ron sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Lo que no entiendo es como la directora Umbridge le ha contratado.- apunto inteligentemente Hermione.

No tenia mucha elección, la verdad.- dijo el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa.- era el único candidato al puesto.

¿Y eso?.- dijo Ron sorprendido.

Digamos que después de que el ultimo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras fuese un mortifago en busca y captura no es suficiente aliciente para los otros postulantes para presentar sus solicitudes.- explico Clarice sonriendo.

O sea que no le quedaba otra.- dijo Ron.

Exacto.- dijo el profesor.

Bueno, no os hemos contado todo esto simplemente por presentároslo.- dijo Clarice poniéndose momentáneamente seria.- dado que las ultimas veces que ha habido algún problema en el colegio no fuisteis capaces de encontrar a ningún miembro de la Orden a tiempo, la profesora McGonagall a decidido que lo mejor era que supieses las identidades de todos lo miembros que se encontraban dentro del colegio, por si los pelos...

Se que es difícil confiar en un desconocido así como así, pero me gustaría que supierais que, pase lo que pase, tenéis ha alguien que no dudaría en ayudaros ni un momento.- dijo el profesor mirando fijamente a los chicos.

Como ha dicho usted muy bien, es muy difícil confiar en un desconocido, me gustaría que supiera que de momento lo intentare, intentare poder confiar en usted, pero no le prometo nada. Debe comprender que los últimos acontecimientos nos piden a gritos que debemos ser cautos, no seria muy inteligente por nuestra parte confiar en usted simplemente por que sea miembro de la Orden, por que, si no me equivoco, ¿no fue acaso un miembro de la orden el que mato a Dumbledore?.- dijo Harry interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.- pero lo intentare, usted siga siendo como es, y tal vez, puedo ir a usted cuando tenga un problema. Si me disculpa, tengo clase de transformaciones dentro de diez minutos.- dijo cargándose la mochila al hombro saliendo por la puerta dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

Harry, no se si te diste cuenta, pero estabas hablando con un profesor.- le recordó su amigo Ron cuando consiguieron darle alcance después de despedirse apresudaramente del nuevo profesor.

Me di cuenta, gracias Ron.- dijo Harry secamente.

Pero, ¿por que te pones así?.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

¿Es que no os habéis dado cuenta?.- dijo Harry estallando en un pasillo desierto.- eso hombre llega, nos dice que debemos confiar en el, y ya esta, de repente somos todos supermega amiguitos, por dios que ego, ¿no se da cuenta que no es tan fácil?.

Si que se da cuenta Harry, pero no hay tiempo.- dijo Clarice apareciendo de pronto.

¿Cómo que no hay tiempo?.- dijo Harry sin comprender.

¿No te has dado cuenta?.- dijo Clarice.- me sorprendes.

¿De que no me he dado cuenta?.- dijo Harry extrañado.

De lo que pasa fuera, poco a poco Voldemort esta cogiendo mas y mas fuerza, ni en los primera guerra con el estaban las cosas tan oscuras. Los muggels están a punto de descubrir todo el pastel, por que cada vez se esta volviendo mas y mas audaz. Ya no le importan si lo descubren o no. Ya no se esconde. En los últimos combates encabeza las filas de sus mortifagos en sus luchas contra el ministerio de magia. A perdido el miedo, sin Dumbledore de por medio ya no teme que nadie se interponga en sus planes, solo teme a alguien, y ese eres tu. Su próximo objetivo.- dijo Clarice con dramatismo.- la Orden teme de una próxima incursión en Hogwarts o en cualquier lugar donde te crea desprotegido. Sabe que sin la protección de Dumbledore eres un objetivo fácil, que solo eres un adolescente.

Pero aun así me teme.- dijo Harry sin comprender.

Claro que te teme.- dijo Clarice exasperada.- cada vez que se enfrenta contigo sus planes se van a la mierda, claro que te teme. Porque aun siendo un simple adolescente has sido capaz de echar por tierra sus planes más ambiciosos, como para no tenerte miedo. Pero aun así, aun teniéndote miedo ira a por ti, sin misericordia, es por eso por lo que te tienes que preparar, es para ese momento por el cual la Orden se esta preparando. Por que se nos acaba el tiempo.

¿Cuando?.- fue la simple pregunta de Harry.

No lo sabemos.- dijo Clarice recuperando la calma.- ni siquiera sabemos que objetivo tienen todos esos ataques.

¿Que quieres decir?.- dijo Harry.

No seas ingenuo Harry.- dijo Clarice con amargura.- tras la muerte de Dumbledore y de que McGonagall cogiese las riendas de la Orden, todo a ido de mal en peor. Dumbledore nunca decía demasiado acerca de sus planes, solo daba pequeñas pistas, nunca nada claro, sin el, sin una persona con una mente tan preclara como la de el, solo vamos a la deriva, dando pequeños pasos, dando tumbos sin sentido. No sabemos como seguir y la Orden se desmorona.

Clarice.- dijo Harry después del silencio que se produjo después del ultimo comentario de la chica.- tengo una idea, ¿te importaría arreglar una reunión para mi con la Orden del fénix?, Tengo un plan.

¿Que plan?.- dijo ella cautamente.

¿Confías en mi?.- dijo Harry.

Si.- dijo ella sin dudarlo.

Entonces hazme este favor sin hacer preguntas, te prometo que no te defraudare.- dijo Harry.

¿No os parece raro que nadie nos haya molestado desde que empezamos a hablar?.- dijo Ron cortando el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

Ah, eso es gracias a mí- dijo Clarice con una sonrisa inocente.

¿Cómo que gracias a ti?.- pregunto Hermione con cautela.

Es que os vi discutiendo de una forma tan acalorada que pensé que si algún despistado se le ocurría pasar por aquí y escuchaba todo lo que estabais diciendo, lo mas seguro es que lo empezase a flipar y le fuese con el cuento a mi Dolores querida, así que puse una burbuja en este pasillo, para que nadie entre ni salga, y que si pasasen por aquí cerca no pudiesen escuchar nada comprometedor.- dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente.

¿Es cosa mía o esta chica es mas peligrosa de lo que nos quiere dar a entender?.- dijo Ron observando a la chica como si de pronto la viese con un nuevo prisma.

Es peligrosa.- dijeron Harry y Hermione a un tiempo. Todos empezaron a reír mientras se dirigían hacia el aula de transformaciones.

Y como os podréis imaginar, cuando llegaron a clase les esperaba una furiosa profesora McGonagall, que castigo a los chicos con unos deberes adicionales por, como ella había dicho, una falta tan grande de disciplina y respeto hacia sus compañeros. Lo que no sabia es que, mientras les estaba echando la bronca en la mente de Harry comenzaba a formarse un plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Al llegar el fin de semana los alumnos de 7º se dieron cuenta realmente de lo difícil que seria realmente ese curso

Al llegar el fin de semana los alumnos de 7º se dieron cuenta realmente de lo difícil que seria realmente ese curso. Entre una cosa y otra no se habían dado cuenta de la cantidad de deberes que tenían que hacer para la semana siguiente, Hermione lo justifico con la llegada de los EXTASIS, Ron simplemente dijo que era una especie de conspiración para torturarlos.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala común, leyendo tranquilamente un libro de transformaciones: " animagia para dummies". Tan enfrascado estaba en la lectura que no vio llegar a sus dos mejores amigos a la sala común, discutiendo como venia siendo su costumbre.

Ginny, que hasta segundos antes estaba sentada tranquilamente, se levanto, y harta de tanto grito y echa una furia, les dijo tanto al pelirrojo como a Hermione:

¡Joder!, ¿Podíais ir a hacer ruido a otra parte?.- y cuando estaba a punto de salir por el hueco del retrato pareció pensárselo mejor, por que se dio la vuelta y les soltó.- o mejor, ¿por qué no os liáis y ocupáis vuestras lenguas en algo más productivo y agradable?.

La reacción no se hizo esperar y tanto Ron como Hermione empezaron a ponerse rojos y a balbucear como locos.

No os pongáis así, nadie ha dicho que tenga que ser entre vosotros.- dijo Ginny picaramente mientras salía de la sala común hacia un lugar más tranquilo, y por que no decirlo, a salvo de la ira de su hermano mayor.

Harry sonreía embobado viendo salir a la pelirroja, si es que tenia una lengua su niña...

Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta que era el momento de realizar una retirada estratégica y así evitar tener que escuchar los cuchicheos que se levantaron a raíz del socarrón comentario de la pequeña de los Weasleys.

Harry solo pudo sonreír divertido con la reacción de sus amigos.

Habrá que hacer algo con esos dos.- dijo la voz de Clarice al oído de Harry sobresaltándolo.

¿Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos ahora?.- dijo Harry riendo.

No creas, al final todo eso ira a peor y si no se sinceran acabaran odiándose.- dijo Clarice.- o peor, separándose para siempre imposibilitando una reconciliación.

Pareces una experta.- dijo Harry socarrón.

Sé algo del tema.- dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

Ya.- dijo Harry mientras regresaba su atención al libro que estaba leyendo.

Por cierto, he hablado con Mcgonagall, me ha dado esto para ti.- dijo alcanzándole un sobre a Harry.- la reunión es a las 22 en la casa de los gritos.

Gracias.- dijo Harry sorprendido por la rapidez que se había tomado la muchacha.

Que sepas que los tienes realmente intrigados.- dijo sonriendo.- no tienen ni idea de que es de lo que quieres hablarles.

Harry simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, sabia lo que se proponía Clarice y esta vez no le daría el gusto, esta vez no le contaría nada.

Quiero contarte algo.- dijo Clarice bajando la voz a un susurro casi inaudible.- es algo muy importante. Te lo diré al final de la próxima clase del ED.

¿De que se trata?.- dijo Harry intrigado.

Digamos que a veces escuchar a Luna te lleva por caminos llenos de respuestas sorprendentes.

¡Que!.- dijo Harry insatisfecho.- venga te has picado por que no he querido contar lo de antes y ahora te haces la interesante.- dijo Harry divertido.

Venga ya, eres tu el que empezó con el misterio, ¿quieres misterio?, ¡Toma!.- dijo Clarice riéndose con Harry.

Hasta la hora de la cena Harry no les pudo contar a sus amigos, la reunión nocturna con la Orden. Mientras se lo contaba comenzaron otra vez a discutir por que Ron empezó a hablar con la boca llena, provocando las quejas de la castaña, Harry decidió que más adelante se ocuparía de eso.

Bueno... dejemos esta discusión para otro momento.- dijo Harry.- ¿me acompañáis?.- dijo elevando el papel en el aire.

Por supuesto.- dijeron los dos a un tiempo.

Pero alguien se tendrá que quedar para poder abrir el retrato.- dijo Harry.

¿A piedra papel tijera?.- le dijo Ron a Hermione desafiante.

Mira que eres niño... .- pero al ver que iba en serio.- de acuerdo...

Piedra...

Papel...

Tijera... .- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras enseñaban su jugada.

¡¡Gane!!.- dijo Ron elevando los dos puños en el aire, mientras Hermione mantenía su mano en el aire con forma de tijeras...

De acuerdo, pues Hermione se quedara dejándonos vía libre por el hueco del retrato... .- dijo Harry planeando rápidamente los pasos a seguir esa noche.

¡¡Gane!!, ¡¡Gane!!, ¡¡Gane!!... .-seguía cantando Ron ajeno a la conversación de su amigo.

Le has dejado ganar, ¿verdad?.- le susurro Harry a Hermione, su respuesta llego con un involuntario sonrojo de la muchacha.

Se prepararon a las 21 de la noche y cuando Hermione les dio la señal, Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- recito Harry haciendo aparecer ante sus ojos el maravilloso mapa del merodeador.- mierda!, Flicht esta cerca del gran comedor.

Podíamos atajar por detrás de este tapiz y luego salir por el vestíbulo.- dijo Ron apuntando con el dedo una posible ruta por el mapa del merodeador.

Genial.- dijo Harry mientras el y su amigo volvían a esconderse debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Sortearon pasillos llenos de alumnos que todavía deambulaban por los pasillos, perfectos haciendo su respectiva ronda, profesores paseando simplemente por el castillo, y a Flitch que desde que había regresado Umbriged sentía un especial placer en encontrar a alumnos por los pasillos, para, según él, encaminarlos hacia el buen camino, según los alumnos que ya había cogido, desahogar su fracaso en la vida en la vida de los demás...

Cuando salieron fuera del recinto del castillo respiraron intensamente el aire límpido del exterior, la sensación de libertad que ofrece el aire de finales de verano, como si de un aire milagroso se tratase, entraba por los pulmones, recorría todo el cuerpo, y animaba al espíritu...

Siguieron el camino tranquilamente hacia el sauce boxeador que era la entrada secreta hacia la casa de los gritos, donde Harry, en su tercer año en el colegio había podido conocer la existencia y la propia inocencia de su padrino, Sirius Black.

Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- le dijo Ron tanteando el camino.

Por supuesto.- dijo Harry asombrado de que le preguntase algo así.

¿Les vas a hablar, ya sabes, de lo que descubriste con Dumbledore?.- pregunto Ron tímidamente.

Algo así.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿algo así?, ¿como algo así?. Explícate por favor.- le pidió Ron.

Quiero decir que les voy a contar algo así. Veras, que todos estén tan encima de mi, la Orden del Fénix, Umbridge, los mortifagos, etc. Es por que quieren descubrir exactamente que era lo que estaba planeando Dumbledore antes de fallecer.- le explico Harry.- yo no se lo voy a decir, si Dumbledore considero oportuno no contárselo a nadie es por algo y yo voy a respetar ese deseo.

Sigo sin entender.- dijo Ron confuso.

Que no les cuente toda la historia no significa que no utilice la información que tengo para que todos aquellos que intentan utilizarme no me sean de utilidad. Lo que quiero decir, es que desde Hogwarts estamos muy limitados, necesitamos gente que busque información para nosotros...

Pero que no sepan exactamente para que nos va a servir toda esa información.- termino Ron por el.- Eso es un poco manipulador por tu parte ¿no crees?.

Lo creo, es mas cuento con eso.- dijo Harry mientras se acercaban al sauce boxeador.- ahora te tengo que pedir un favor.

Dime.- dijo Ron.

Cuando este hablando, procura no mostrar caras de desconcierto, se supone que tu y Hermione conocen toda la historia y no seria muy oportuno que tu pusieses cara de enterarte en ese momento.

Haré lo que pueda.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras cogía un palo del suelo y apretaba con él el nudo del sauce boxeador para que este dejara de agitar sus ramas.

Se introdujeron en el estrecho agujero, y se dirigieron, ya sin la capa invisible puesta, y con la espalda encorvada, hacia la casa de los gritos.

Harry no recordaba de su ultimo viaje a la casa de los gritos que el camino fuese tan largo, pero interiormente lo agradeció, por que este periodo de tiempo previo a su entrevista con la Orden le servia para poder ordenar su pensamientos y poder utilizar mejor su poder de persuasión. Como ultima precaución antes de entrar en la casa más fantasmal, según los vecinos de Homesdae, de Inglaterra, Harry vació su mente de todo pensamiento, por si acaso algunos de los presentes en esa atípica reunión se le ocurrían hurgar en sus pensamientos.

Como la primera vez que entro en esa casa, cuando entro no escucharon ningún sonido de dentro de la casa, como si esta estuviese tan deshabitada como siempre. Temiendo que los miembros de la Orden se hubiesen olvidado de la cita los chicos comenzaron a dar vueltas por la casa esperando encontrar a alguien.

La búsqueda termino cuando una varita se poso en el cuello de Harry amenazadoramente. Harry trago saliva, ¿como había sido tan estúpido de caer en una trampa de los mortifagos?, ¿como pudo volver a poner la vida de su mejor amigo en peligro por su culpa?... Pensó Harry en una milésima de segundo mientras giraba su cuello dispuesto a descubrir al mortifago que amenazaba su vida.

Cuando hubo girado todo el cuello vio ante si a una persona de capa negra con la cara cubierta por la capucha de la capa.

Te lo tengo dicho Potter, alerta permanente.- dijo una voz gruñona detrás de Harry acompañada por el sonido de una pata de palo.

¿Profesor Moody?.- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Señor Moody simplemente muchacho, no he ejercido la docencia en mi vida, así que no me otorgues títulos que no merezco.- dijo aparececiendo junto con el resto de la Orden en la Oscura habitación de la casa.

Solo eran unos pocos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, muchos de ellos o bien estaban metidos en alguna misión o no consideraban verdaderamente interesante y dignos de atención, los delirios que el joven Potter podría contarles. Ellos se lo perdían.

Señor Potter, espero que esta convocatoria de la Orden sea realmente importante.- dijo la profesora McGonagall con severidad.

Minerva, piensa que si Harry nos ha llamado es por que realmente es importante.- dijo Hagrid apareciendo detrás de la comitiva de la Orden.

Hagrid tiene razón, es importante, y creo que muchos de vosotros os moríais de ganas de saberlo.- dijo Harry adoptando una postura de arrogancia que ha muchos de los presentes les recordó a su padre.

¿De que se trata?.- pregunto la profesora McGonagall sin poder disimular un tono de interés.

De la misión que me encargo Dumbledore antes de morir.- las caras de sorpresa de la Orden del Fénix no se hicieron esperar, estaban asombrados que después de todo ese tiempo Harry por fin se animase a romper el silencio con el que protegía su secreto y el del viejo director.

¿Nos... nos vas a contar que estabais haciendo tu y Dumbledore el día que murió?.- pregunto la profesora McGonagall sorprendida.

Harry, ¿estas seguro?.- dijo Lupin sorprendido, como algunos miembros de la Orden que todavía no podían dar crédito a sus oídos. Incluso Clarice que estaba sentada al fondo de la habitación parecía sorprendida.

Si, como dijo el sombrero seleccionador hace dos años, no podremos ganar esta guerra si no nos mantenemos unidos.- dijo Harry.- y creo que si la Orden del Fénix colabora conmigo en este momento, toda esta pesadilla puede terminar pronto.

¿a que te refieres?.- le pregunto la voz gruñona de Ojoloco.

El profesor Dumbledore y yo estábamos buscando información sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts.- empezó Harry.- al parecer, tras una larga investigación, Dumbledore descubrió que Voldemort utilizaría ciertos objetos pertenecientes a los antiguos fundadores para sembrar el terror, la noche en la que murió fuimos a buscar uno que había localizado el profesor Dumbledore en una de sus salidas, lamentablemente cuando volvimos Malfoy nos había preparado una emboscada... y bueno... el resto ya lo conocéis...

Entonces, según tu, el que no debe ser nombrado buscaba información sobre los fundadores, ¿por que?.- pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

Según el profesor Dumbledore, Voldemort cuando era joven necesitaba sentirse especial, por eso busco con ahínco cualquier antepasado mago famoso, hasta que dio con...

Salazar Slytherin.- termino por el Lupin.

Exacto, a partir de entonces quedo fascinado por todo lo relacionado con estos cuatro magos y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ellos.- dijo Harry esperando que picasen en el anzuelo.

Bien, y según tu, ¿en que podríamos ayudarte?.- pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

Necesito que busquéis información sobre posibles objetos que pertenecieran a los fundadores, que hayan llegado a nuestros días y si Voldemort hubiese podido tener acceso a ellos.

Podría hablar con un compañero del ministerio que trabaja en el departamento de regulación de objetos mágicos antiguos, tal vez sepa algo.- dijo Tonks, sentada encima de una caja al lado de Lupin.- es muy agradable y no creo que le importe.

De acuerdo, y yo podría ir a algunas tiendas de antigüedades tanto muggels como mágicas, seguro que por ahí puedo encontrar alguna información al respecto.- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

De acuerdo Potter, te ayudaremos.- dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver como sus compañeros de Orden se entusiasmaban con la idea de la investigación.

Gracias, Profesora McGonagall.- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

En cuanto tengamos algo, te avisaremos.- dijo la profesora McGonagall dando por terminada la entrevista y haciendo que todos lo miembros de la Orden desalojasen la habitación detrás de ella.

Harry suspiro en cuanto estuvo seguro de que todos los miembros de la Orden se hubieron ido. Solo esperaba que esta declaración no hubiese roto la confianza que Dumbledore tenia en el.


End file.
